Gifts In Life
by candelifera
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends with big dreams. However that is lost when Bella goes against all rules of being a best friend; sleeping with the older brother. While Bella has lost everything she gains even more. EXB
1. Graduation Party

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter One

"Bella!"

I turned to the source of the high squeal, my eyes falling over the form of my spiky haired pixie like best friend, Alice.

"I can't believe we've graduated! We're free from school!" Alice squealed again, hugging me tightly as we jumped up and down.

I laughed pulling out of her grasp, "Calm down Alice."

Her eyes widened and I groaned, knowing what that look meant, "Come on Bella; we have to go get ready."

"Alice I told you already I don't think I'm going…"

"Bella, you are going. It's our graduation party; we have to celebrate our freedom and that fact that we both have awesome careers ahead of us." Alice said firmly, dragging me to her car.

"Alice, I really don't want to disturb your brother while we celebrate." I whined, but got into the car defeated.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Bella. Edward has some of his friends coming over so he'll leave us alone."

Frowning I leaned back in my seat and stared out the window. It wasn't a secret that Edward Cullen was one of the nicest guys in town. He was two years older than Alice and I and was a doctor at the local hospital with his father. Despite his mature job he acted like a complete child and was always fun to be around but he always worked a lot and I didn't want to be the reason he was kept up late.

Girls fawned over him but he's not a player; he's never gone on a single date with any of the fan club girls that have asked him out. Just because he wasn't a player, doesn't mean he didn't act like it. He flirted with girls like there was no tomorrow and lead them on, only to turn them down when they thought they had a chance.

Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

With Alice's crazy driving we got to her house within ten minutes. I stumbled after her, glaring at her when she laughed at my pale face. We had just gotten inside and as I went to follow her up the stairs my feet stumbled and instead of falling forwards I went tumbling backwards.

I closed my eyes in anticipation of the hard collision with the ground when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I blinked, regaining my footing and turned to thank…Edward. He smirked at me, pushing past before I could say anything and walked up the stairs.

Blushing I followed his path up the stairs and practically ran to Alice's room. This wasn't going to be my favourite room for the next few hours, knowing that Alice would be poking and prodding me with make up and everything else that she has at her disposal.

True enough it was a painful experience but I knew no matter I would look good. Alice had majored in fashion design and beauty so she knew her stuff. She had laid out my clothes and as I studied my reflection I was relieved that I had let Alice choose my clothes; I was wearing dark blue jeans and a silky V neck midnight blue tank top.

I couldn't however, stop my glare as she approached me with make up.

Almost two hours later Alice let me go, smirking at my glare. People had just started to arrive so it was a good thing Alice had prepared everything that morning, needing only for Edward to put all the drinks and finger foods out. Alice's parents had left after the graduation ceremony, visiting Alice's older brother Emmer or something like that.

By the time we got downstairs the place was crowded. Music was blaring from some point in the house and I winced from the level of it. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my abandoned house and read; it wasn't often that Charlie went away and I couldn't even enjoy that.

I tried to escape, trust me; I tried. But Alice expected that and dragged me over to the drink table. I waited somewhat awkwardly for her as she mixed random liquids together. Finally finished she shoved a glass in to my hand.

"Relax and have a good time for once. Go and meet some people." She shouted over the music, disappearing into the crowd.

I looked down at the drink in my hand as though it was a disease. I never drank and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold the alcohol. From what Alice had been mixing it looked like there was a lot of alcohol in it. Not to mention I hadn't eaten anything since before lunch time.

I sighed; I was over analysing things, again. Alice was right; I never had a good time. Perhaps a bit of alcohol would lighten my mood. With a new set of determination I took a big sip of the drink and the moment the sweet liquid went down my throat I was in love. Without thinking I sculled the rest of the drink down, my head feeling a bit tingly after.

After that first drink I mixed my own together, eventually figuring out what Alice did the first time. My mind became hazy and took me to a peaceful, happy place where I felt like I could do anything. With that in mind I began dancing, grinding up against guys and before I knew what was happening I was pressed up against Edward.

My eyes widened and my mind returned to its non-alcoholic state for a moment and I tried to pull myself away from him. His eyes intense he pulled me closer, his hands resting firmly on my waist and keeping me pinned against him. The alcohol took over within a heartbeat and I pulled myself closer, if that was even possible.

For a while we just continued to grind and dance against each other. It wasn't until his lips came crashing over mine that things took an interesting turn. Our lips battled furiously, our hands roaming over each other and we stumbled our way up to his bedroom.

Slamming his door shut he pinned me up against a wall, his hands tangled in my hair. His mouth moved from mine and I gasped, feeling his lips trace down my neck and his free hand came up to the bottom of my shirt, yanking it off. My hands came up to fumble with the buttons on his shirt and eventually managed to slide it off, revealing his toned and muscled chest.

He backed us to the bed, falling onto it when my knees hit the edge of the bed. His lips didn't leave mine as leaned over me, the bare skin of his stomach brushing against my bare skin. I groaned as his hands disappeared behind my back and unclipped my bra, sliding it of before covering his mouth over my breast.

Short, high pitched pants escaped me as his mouth continued to suckle on my nipple and they eventually turned into whimpers. My hands moved without my power, as though controlled by another force, down to his belt and ripping it off him before starting on his jeans. He groaned, kissing down my bare stomach and slowly unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off, followed by my underwear.

Before long he had his boxers off and he was covering me, his hands gently exploring me and looking at me in amazement when he came across my barrier. I squirmed at the intrusion, too lost to feel embarrassment about my lack of experience.

He positioned himself and slowly pushed in as he secured his mouth over mine. He pushed through my barrier quickly, pausing to let me adjust to his length and the feeling. After the pain slowly subsided I squirmed and he began moving.

A/N so I know there have been a few stories like this but I don't think I've copied anyone. I hope you all like the sound of this new story. Read and Review.


	2. Broken Friendship

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Two

We both fell asleep after, the alcohol and our exhaustion kicking in. When I woke my head was pounding and I was confused, feeling a firm arm wrapped around my stomach. My eyes widened as I turned, my eyes drinking in the sight of Edward sleeping peacefully.

His bronze hair was even more in disarray then it normally was and I barely managed to stop myself from reaching out and brushing my fingers through it, desperate to see if it felt as smooth as it was. I'd never been this close to him before, apart from the time that he caught me. I wish his eyes were open; they're the most intense shade of green.

What was wrong with me?

Carefully I disentangled myself, horrified when I found myself completely naked. Memories of the night came back to me and I couldn't believe that we hadn't used protection. At least I didn't think we did. I knew I would have to check that later, just to be sure that he could actually be responsible.

I dressed quickly, never feeling so dirty in my life. I had slept with Edward Cullen! What was wrong with me? Alice was going to kill me if she knew and I wouldn't put it past her. She hated the girls that went out with Edward and fawned over him. I had been best friends with her since I moved to Forks two years ago and the only sign I showed that I liked him was purely as a friend.

I just hoped Alice would remember that.

Now dressed I made my way out of the room, not even glancing back at the Greek God that still lay peacefully in the bed. I carefully made my way downstairs, grimacing at the sight of where the party had taken place. Not one to leave a mess for others I began piling up the plastic cups and throwing them in the trash, collected empty bottles and mopped up spilt drinks.

When I came back into the lounge room I was satisfied that I had done enough that Alice wouldn't have to do too much else. After all it was my party as well. I couldn't just leave without doing anything to help. All Alice really needed to do now was sweep the room.

I headed back into the kitchen, washing a few dishes and when I returned to see what else I could do I found Alice standing, waiting for me. I became nervous, her expression a dark glare.

"Have a good sleep?" She said bitingly.

I winced, "I didn't mean for it to happen…"

"But it did." Her voice was cold, "How could you sleep with my brother?" She hissed, her hands clenched by her side.

"I was drunk." I retorted. This wasn't entirely my fault; she had been the one to encourage me to drink when she knew I hadn't before.

Alice snorted as she knew what I had been thinking, "Oh yes, blame it on the alcohol. I suppose that makes it my fault as well because I told you to drink." She gave me a disgusted look, "I can't believe I thought you were any different."

I gaped at her, "Do you honestly think that even if I had of been sober I would've done that? You know me better than that."

"I thought I did."

I glared at her, "You know, this isn't just my fault. Your brother didn't exactly do anything to stop the whole thing and he was sober."

"Don't you dare blame him!" Alice shouted.

"Why? I sure as hell didn't fuck myself!" I shouted back.

Alice's eyes burned with rage, "Get out and don't ever try and talk to me again. Whatever I thought was a friendship was clearly just a scam to get to my brother. Get out you dirty little slut."

I gaped at her, never feeling so hurt in my life. Alice was my best friend and she was throwing all of that away because of something that happened between me and her brother. Without a word I ran up the stairs and into her room, collecting my belongings. Turning around I almost ran face first into Edward.

He crossed his arms, "I didn't expect things to turn out like that."

"You were sober the entire time, weren't you?" I snarled feeling slightly betrayed by the guy that I considered a friend.

He looked down, "I didn't mean for things to go like that. I've had it bad for you since you got here and just..." He cut off, looking frustrated. "Things wouldn't work out anyway. I heard what Alice said and maybe you shouldn't come back."

My hands clenched by my side, "You selfish bastard. Alice was my best friend."

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think things would go like that." Edward said pleadingly. My hand snaked out, ready to slap him but he caught my hand, "Now, now, Bella, lets not get physical now."

I yanked my hand out of his grasp and stepped back a step, "Were you even smart enough to use protection?"

A blank expression crossed over his face and I didn't know what he was thinking. A moment later he replied, "I wasn't the one who was drunk; of course I used protection."

I heaved my bag over my shoulder and pushed past him, realizing that I was going to have to walk home. I made it down the stairs when I was confronted by Alice.

"You had better of used protection." She said, looking at me expectantly.

I glared at her, "Yes, he used protection."

"I know he would've thought of it; he's smarter than that." She threw back, "I'd hate to see what any child of yours would turn out like."

Tears gathered in my eyes and before I gave her the satisfaction of seeing me cry and pushed past her and stormed out the door. Tears were falling by the time I reached the end of her driveway and I was sobbing pathetically.

I had just lost my best friend. I tried desperately to think of a chance of her just joking around, that she didn't mean what she had said. Then my brain caught up with me; if she was really my best friend, then she wouldn't have said any of those words. She would've understood that I didn't want last night to happen.

We had made plans to work near each other, live together for a couple of years until we saved enough money to go and travel. We were going to go to Europe and explore the world before coming back to our jobs. We had always promised to be there for each other after a break up and be each others maids of honour.

Now all that was left was remnants of a broken friendship that ceased to exist.


	3. Unexpected News

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Three

Charlie was still blissfully away when I got home, much to my relief. I had at some point stopped crying though I barely felt human. As I stepped into the bathroom I caught sight of my reflection; I looked horrible. I winced at the clear tear trails down my cheeks, my hair tangled and frizzy. Turning away I had a shower, stepping out more refreshed and calmer.

I had survived without Alice's friendship before and I could do it again easily. I had plenty of opportunities now and a fresh start is exactly what I needed. I wouldn't let her words keep me from living my life.

With new determinedness I logged on to the computer and began searching for nurse positions, applying in Phoenix, Chicago and New York. If I got nothing back from those then I would expand my search.

Weeks went by and all I got in the mail was rejection letters from places in New York and Phoenix but I still had hope for Chicago.

I hadn't heard from Alice at all during this time, receiving glares when I did happen to pass by her in the streets. Word had it that Tanya Denali was now her new best friend and the girlfriend of Edward.

That clearly says something about her values.

It wasn't until I arrived home that I found Charlie holding out a letter excitedly. He knew that something had happened between me and Alice and seemed relieved that I wasn't destroying myself over it. I could tell he was upset about it; he adored Alice and was good friends with her father, Carlisle.

He had been thrilled however, when I told him about my applications and kept me positive about it all.

"This just arrived." He said, handing me the letter.

Quickly I tore it open, my eyes widening as I read the acceptance letter, "I got it! It's a part time job that's a permanent position." I squealed.

That night we had a celebration, just the tow of us and I found a nice little two bedroom flat for me to live in on the internet. I had a meeting with the real estate guy in a week and that left me plenty of time to get settled in before I start working. I had enough money saved up from working to pay for the first month of rent without needing to work.

I started packing the next day, although I couldn't explain the nausea that settled over me in the morning. I thought at one point that I would end up throwing up but managed to keep it all down barely.

As the day past and the next morning arrived I couldn't keep the bile from rising. I rushed to the toilet, throwing up violently and shaking slightly. Thankfully Charlie was at work and didn't notice a thing.

I spent the day taking it easy and packing up my belongings. Everything in the flat was already furnished so all I needed to do was pack the main things that I needed; clothes, books and some food in case I didn't get to do any shopping.

The day arrived that I was leaving and both Charlie and I were a bit sad, knowing that we wouldn't be able to see each other again until Christmas. We had never really expressed emotions with one another and we both found it difficult to say goodbye without getting over emotional.

The tour with the flat guy went really well and I found out that it wasn't actually for rent but for sale. Luckily it wasn't out of my price range and I brought it, feeling very happy about it and those around me. It was a very quiet group of flats, for which I was grateful for and it wasn't near any busy streets. It was just big enough for me and perhaps two other people to live comfortably but I didn't want to get a roommate unless it was absolutely necessary.

My nausea didn't fade, in fact it got worse. For a while I thought I had the flu but things were just too strange for it to be the flu. I shook those thought out of my head as I headed to work for the very first time, dressed in the required uniform that I had picked up the other day; knee length black skirt, navy button down shirt and a cardigan.

I was grateful for the fact that when I walked into the hospital and was automatically put in to an area that I had been trained well. I did a lot of work experience in the hospital in Seattle, learning in an easy but serious environment and I got a lot of advice from other nurses and even doctors.

My manager was already pleased with my by the time lunch rolled around and gave me my roster for the week. I had weekends off, which I was grateful for and I didn't even have any over night shifts.

It had been a week now that I had been working there and my morning sickness became more frequent, even disturbing me whilst I was at work. I knew something was wrong, especially when I never got my period.

Unwillingly I let my mind go back to the one night stand with Edward, horror creeping over me as I realized the bastard had lied to me; he hadn't used protection! Realizing now what was happening to me I disappeared to a chemist away from my work, buying the one thing that I had hoped I wouldn't need for years.

Tears streamed down my face as I nervously paced my bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off so I could see what my fate is. The pregnancy test sat on the counter, staring at me tauntingly without revealing the answer I desperately needed to know. I knew rationally that even if I was pregnant I couldn't be fired but it didn't remove the fear that I would be a single mother.

How could I take care of a child? I'm only twenty and starting my first job. I had no experience about raising a child; my parents were the only role models in that aspect and my mother had left me with my father when she had me.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Nervously I picked the test up, staring at the pink positive sign with terror.

I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby.

Choking back sobs I snatched up the phone, my fingers fumbling with the buttons as I dialled Charlie's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Dad? Dad, I'm sorry; I didn't want it to happen…" I sobbed.

I could hear his worry over the phone, "_Bella? What's wrong honey? What happened?_"

"I-I'm p-pregnant." I said, my voice breaking and my sobs spilt out.

He was silent and I could feel his anger from here, "_How could you be so stupid? I thought you were smarter than that Bella. Well, what are you going to do about it?_"

"I don't…"

"_Do you even know who the father is? In fact, I don't care. I couldn't be more horrified to have you as my daughter at the moment. Unless you decide to take care of it don't bother coming back here."_

The phone dropped out of my hand as I buried my face into my vacant hands, realizing now that I was truly alone and all because of one person.

Edward Cullen.


	4. Making New Friends

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Four

I was a mess days after that phone call, continually ringing Charlie to try and get him to forgive me. It was useless; after a while he had blocked my calls and I was left truly alone. I didn't have any new friends here and once everyone knew I was pregnant I doubted that they would be eager to jump at the chance of staying friends.

Work was still easy for me but I knew I had to tell my manager that I was pregnant. I hated lying and I wasn't about to start now just because I was scared. If anything, I hoped the honesty would do well for me.

"Megan?" I said, knocking on my manager's door.

Megan smiled at me from her desk, ushering me inside, "What can I do for you Bella?" She asked kindly.

Megan wasn't a young woman, perhaps in her mid fifties now. Her brown hair was greying, but her brown eyes still stayed warm to any employee, even if they frustrated her.

I took a deep breath, noticing that my hands were shaking, "I have something to tell you."

Megan realized that something was wrong and became concerned quickly, "Is everything okay?"

I bit my lip, looking down at my hands, "I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful news." She said, smiling until I burst into tears. "Oh, dear. It's okay, things will get easier." She said, coming around from her desk.

I shook my head, "I have no one. I have no help from anyone and I don't want to loose my job. I don't know how to raise a baby. I don't know the first thing about a baby, let alone how to raise one. I'm going to be a horrible mother." I babbled, sobs wracking through my body.

"Bella, we don't fire people because they're pregnant." Megan said firmly. "What about the father?"

I snorted, "He told me he used protection but he lied. He was sober and didn't even have the guts to tell me that he didn't use protection. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Had you been friends?" She asked.

"Yeah we were. After we…you know, his sister who was my best friend told me I was a slut and never wanted to see me again." I said bitterly.

"Bella, are you going to keep the baby?" Megan asked seriously, sitting down in front of me.

I nodded, wiping my tears away, "I couldn't ever kill a baby."

Megan smiled, "You're doing a very brave thing. Now, we're not going to fire you. When you go on maternity leave you will receive full payment and because you're an employee of this hospital you get no charge once the baby is born if you deliver here."

I gaped at her, "Really?" She nodded and I beamed at her, "Thank you Megan." I said earnestly.

With my new found happiness I actually started to look forward to this pregnancy. I was having a baby but I was a bit annoyed with all the emotion changing. One minute I was devastated about it and the next I was thrilled.

Confusing much?

Suddenly craving hot chocolate I slipped into the first coffee shop that I found, hiding away from the cold wind that picked up. I lined up, eyeing some of the quiches in the window and decided I would eat out for dinner. After all, I didn't have anyone waiting for me at home yet.

I smiled at this thought, running a hand over my flat tummy. I had a baby growing inside of me! Grinning I took down my order, grabbing a table quickly when I saw how busy the store was getting. Once my drink and meal had arrived I ate slowly, pulling out my baby book and began reading on what to expect.

I had already booked my first appointment with a doctor that I knew was very professional and accurate. I did want to be as prepared for this baby as soon as I could and reading this book gave me that little bit of knowledge that I needed.

Immersed in my book I didn't notice how busy the shop had become as a beautiful blond lady came up to me, looking slightly breathless and in need of a warm drink.

She looked at me apologetically, "Would you mind if my husband and I sat with you? All of the other tables are full."

I smiled, moving my bag, "Not at all. I did feel a bit bad for hogging up a big table."

"I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." She said, smiling kindly.

"Isabella but I prefer Bella." I said, sipping my still full hot chocolate. "Is this place always so busy?"

Rose nodded, "It's one of the most popular places to go. They have the best hot chocolate."

I grinned nodding in agreement, "I can't disagree there."

My eyes widened dramatically as an extremely muscled man joined us, a mop of curly brown hair on his head and would-be-innocent brown eyes. Rose smiled at the man and it didn't take me long to realize that this was her husband.

"Emmett, this is Bella. This is my husband, Emmett." She said, introducing us.

Why did that name sound familiar? "It's nice to meet you Emmett."

He was dressed formally, as though he worked in an important office. "What is it that you do Bella?" Rose asked, looking curious.

"I'm a nurse; I just started down at the hospital. What do you do?" I asked, my own curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm a lawyer." Emmett replied. So that explained the suit.

Rose smiled, blushing a bit, "I'm just a housewife; we're trying for children." She beamed. At that moment she noticed the book I was reading, her eyes widening and she squealed, "Are you pregnant?"

I blushed bright red and nodded, "I believe so. I have a doctors' appointment tomorrow." I couldn't believe I was telling a stranger this but I felt as though I'd been best friends with her forever.

"Congratulations." She beamed. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I hadn't actually thought of that." I admitted, "I was just getting used to the idea but I think I'd like a girl."

"Are you married?" Emmett asked, looking a bit awkward as he asked.

I smiled at him, though he still intimidated me greatly, "No I'm not. It's a long story." I said, wincing at the name of the father of my child.

"Were you dating him?" Rose asked, looking as though she didn't want to push me too far.

I shuddered, "God no. He was my best friend's brother."

"So he has no idea that he has a child on the way?" Emmett asked incredulously, "Don't you think the guy would want to know?"

I sighed sadly, "Honestly, I wish I could say he would but I doubt it a lot. His sister hates me now, and I mean _really_ hates me. Besides he'd probably just tell me to get an abortion."

"Well I'm glad your not." Rose declared, lightening the mood, "You should come around for dinner some time."

Rose and I exchanged numbers. She told me she was always bored at home, the only thing worth doing was shopping and she had no one to do that with.

"Would you mind going baby shopping with me?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to scare away a potential friend.

Rose looked stunned for a moment, "I would love to Bella. If you like I could help decorate the room with you." She suggested eagerly.

"I'd like that." I smiled, standing and gathering my stuff, "I'll call you soon but I've got to get going. It was really great meeting you." I said sincerely.

It didn't take long for Rose and me to become best friends. There were times that she would come to the hospital just to see how I was doing with the pregnancy. On the weekends we went shopping, taking our time with buying the right stuff for the expected baby.

I can't believe I was ever intimidated by Emmett. As I spent more time with him I realized he was the older brother I never had, and reminded me greatly of a giant teddy bear. He was constantly aggravating Rose with his jokes and even his childishness but luckily for him, he knew how to calm her down.

Otherwise he'd spend a lot of time sleeping on the couch.

I remember now why I loved having a best friend. The knowledge that someone was there for you, no matter what, eased my mind greatly and I knew that I wouldn't be let down by Rose's friendship like I was with Alice.

A fresh start had definitely been the right idea.


	5. Half Way There

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Five

So far it had been four months since I found out I was pregnant and I was already at the half way line. My previous flat tummy had rounded now, and I had never felt better. Once the morning sickness had past I started to put more weight on and even though I knew I should be embarrassed by it, I didn't.

I found out quickly that Rose and Emmett lived just around the block from me in a lovely two story house that was given to them by Emmett's parents. With them living so close it was a good way for me to get out of my flat and go for a walk, even though Rose insisted that she could come and get me.

Rose had been the best help throughout the past months, helping me with decorating the spare room and deciding on things that I would be no good at like what colour the room should be and where things would be placed the best. I could tell that she had thought this all out for when she had children.

Emmett had also helped making sure things around the house was safe enough for a little child. He fixed some of the older cupboards and put some guards on the oven so a little child couldn't open it.

Work was also good but extremely busy with the warmer season. There had been many accidents and a few fires had started due to the rising heat.

"Bella?"

I turned as I heard Megan calling out to me and I stopped, "Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering if there was another emergency.

Megan smiled, "No, nothings wrong. Everything's quietened down at the moment and I know you have your doctors' appointment so why don't you go and have your ultrasound done?"

"Thank you. My friend has been nagging me to get it done today." I said, sighing with relief.

Megan nodded, "Yes, we've been a little busy around here."

We separated then and I went to call Rose.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Rose it's me." I began, "I'm having the ultrasound done in about half an hour. Think you can make it?"

"_Of course I can make it. I'll be there soon."_

I chuckled, hanging up the phone. Rose seemed to have taken on the sort of 'father' role. She had been coming to birthing classes with me once she realized that I had absolutely no one. Since finding out about my pregnancy my father had not contacted me once. He may have blocked my number but that didn't mean he didn't know it.

He just didn't want a disgrace as a daughter.

At least that's what I knew he thought of me but he was wrong. Things couldn't be better for me, in the work force or in a social aspect. Rose had introduced me to some of her friends here and I had met a lovely girl called Angela, who I had quickly become friends with her and her husband, Ben.

It was Charlie that was missing out on getting to know his grandchild.

True to her word Rose appeared in the waiting room, excited because she knew what this appointment meant.

"Bella Swan?" The nurse called, smiling when I stood and showed me to the room.

I changed into the usual hospital gown, laying down on the bench and waited for the doctor to arrive. He smiled when he entered and went to work quickly, asking me how work was. I winced as I felt the freezing goo squeezed onto my tummy but my excitement over took me as I stared into the screen that would tell me the one thing I had been dying to know.

Was I was carrying a boy, or a girl?

I had made the decision to know, unable to wait any longer than I already had been. It was pure torture, seeing the cute little outfits for both sexes and not knowing which to buy. I didn't like just buying yellow and it hardly seemed like a neutral colour to me.

"Alright, do you want to know the sex?" He asked, staring at the computer.

Rose grabbed my hand as I answered, "Yes, please."

The doctor nodded and began moving the tip of the machine around and smiled, "Congratulations, you're having a baby girl."

Rose and I both squealed and thanked the doctor. Both of us had been hoping that it would be a girl, though I didn't care if I had a boy. I had always wanted to have a girl as my first born and now I finally was.

I was going to be a mother!

I made another appointment and I barely contained my shock as Rose made one as well. I gaped at her, waiting for an explanation and she smiled shyly.

"I've been having some morning sickness and my periods late. But I want to know for sure if I am; I don't want to get Emmett too excited unless I'm positive." She explained.

I squealed, throwing my arms around her, "Congratulations! I can't believe we're both going to be having babies. And you know it's pointless with Emmett; he'll be excited anyway."

We both giggled and went for lunch. When I came back from my break everything was still quiet and there were more nurses there that were needed so Megan told me to go home. I thanked her, heading straight over to Rose's.

We both sat around and talked about names. There were so many girl names that I loved and I couldn't believe how hard it was to choose. I wasn't going to give the child a name that everyone would pick on her from.

"What about Chloe?" Rosalie suggested.

I thought for a moment and shook my head, "Nah, too normal."

"Lyssa?"

I shook my head.

"Kaylee?"

I shook my head again and then a name popped into my mind. "Kiana!"

Rose thought for a moment and smiled, "I like it; it's definitely unique. Kiana Swan."

Just as I was about to respond I felt a hard kick and I snatched Rose's hand, ignoring her questions and placed her hand on my tummy. Her eyes widened as she felt Kiana kicking her hand and we both looked at each other in amazement.

"It seems she agrees with the name." I laughed.


	6. Welcome To The Real World

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Six

There was nothing, I had decided, that could make me any happier then I was at this moment in my life. Who could've thought that something Edward Cullen had done would've made me this happy. It didn't even bother me that I would probably have no chance of dating successfully ever again.

A snicker erupted from me as I remembered before I had started showing one annoyingly persistent guy, Mike Newton. He never told me what he did, coming into the hospital to visit a friend and the moment he saw me he latched onto me and continually asked me on a date.

Of course, the guy wasn't exactly ugly but he was too needy and babyish to even make a thought pass through my mind about dating him. He returned to the hospital regularly but the last time he had ended up demanding reasons as to why I wouldn't date him.

He is a major creep!

"Is there someone else? I can prove myself; I'll be better. Are you married? He won't need to know, I promise." He begged desperately.

I looked at him agitatedly, "Mike, I've told you for nearly a month that I wasn't interested. I don't need to tell you anything more than that and if I was married, then you can rest assured I wouldn't cheat." I snapped.

He winced at my tone, "I didn't mean that. It's just, Bella you're so beautiful. You are the only one I can think about."

"Bella, what are you doing here? Do you have a check up?" Megan had asked, coming to save me from him.

I sighed with relief, noting the confused look on his face, "Actually I do. I'm just waiting for Rose and then we're going to see if we can get another picture. It's too early to tell what the sex is yet."

I looked back at Mike, internally smirking as he slowly, very slowly, pieced together what I was saying, "You're pregnant?" He sputtered out.

I raised an eyebrow coolly, "You finally figured it out? Mike, no offence but I have more important things to take care of. Go and find someone who actually wants to be with you. I hear Jessica Stanley over there has been quite interested in you."

And thanks to me, the two were now happily engaged. I was just about ready to pop this child out; it was a struggle getting out of bed and the need to pee hit me at random moments from all the kicking on my bladder.

I winced as Kiana started kicking again. I knew already that she was going to be an attention seeker. I smiled fondly at my swollen belly, but I couldn't wait to get her out. I wanted to be able to walk normally; Emmett laughed hysterically at me every time I saw him and was now calling me 'Pengu Bella'.

Rose, of course, glared at him knowing that she would eventually become the same size as me. She was four months along and already showing, much to her and Emmett's happiness. I still laugh when I remember Rose telling me how Emmett past out when she told him.

Of course I teased him about that.

"Bella, are you here?" Rose called, walking into my flat.

I glanced up a little irritated, "Where else would I be? I can't move."

"Hey Pengu." Emmett said cheerfully, flopping onto the couch next to me.

I cursed as I wobbled, the whole couch moving under his weight, "Could you at least try and remember I'm pregnant?" I grumbled.

Emmett laughed, "It's a bit hard not too. Is she still kicking?" He asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "She's decided for the time being that she's had enough fun playing with my bladder."

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Rose asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not fussed. I'm sure Emmett has something he's craving. I swear he gets more food cravings then I did."

Emmett pouted, "I'm a growing boy."

"Growing boy my arse." Rose muttered, "Well, Emmett what are we having for dinner?"

Eventually he made up his mind and went to help Rose in the kitchen. I could hear their laughter, happiness radiating from the kitchen and I sighed. I never wanted to admit it but I wanted that. I wanted to have someone going through this pregnancy with me, to appreciate the life that we were bringing into the world.

Instead the father of my child was god knows where, reaping the awards of having no obligations to raising a child and a girlfriend that most guys had been chasing after. While he had not a care in the world I was carrying his child and alone.

Would I always be alone?

Kiana kicked me then and I smiled softly; no I wasn't alone. I would have my beautiful baby girl.

I couldn't stop the wince as she kicked again and didn't seem to stop. Something felt different this time, as though she was trying to find some type of escape route…

My eyes widened as water pooled around me. I sat frozen, not believing what had happened; this shouldn't be happening! I was early, I was expected for another three weeks. Gasping as a contraction hit I tried to stand and gave up after the third attempt.

"Rose!" I screeched, not even bothering to hide the hysteria rising in my voice.

Both Emmett and Rose ran into the room and took one look at me covered in water and rushed into action. Rose disappeared into my room to grab the bag we had prepared for the hospital while Emmett carefully pulled me up onto my feet, keeping a firm arm around me.

The ride to the hospital was not only awkward but painful. Contractions randomly hit and I began counting the time difference between them. Emmett was panicking, the car jerking when we came to corners and changing lanes was a nightmare.

If I wasn't in such a panic and pain I would've laughed at the abuse Emmett shouted out to others driver in his panicked sate. I believe several drivers got called a 'butt monkey'.

I had hoped that once we got to the hospital he might've calmed down but if anything, he was worse. He rushed around, muttering things under his breath and helped me out of the car, practically carrying me into the hospital. Rosalie was barely able to cover her laughter at her husband, both of us knowing that he would be ten times worse when she gave birth.

"Megan!" I called, seeing her by some fate of chance.

She turned, her eyes widening when she realized what I was here for, and immediately took charge of the situation. A wheel chair was brought to me and I sat in it gratefully, taken to my room while someone called up my doctor.

Rose did her best to keep me calm while the contractions kept coming but the pain was unbearable. I was relieved that I had never made the decision to have Kiana without drugs. I was getting overly snappy with everyone, my anger the only way to express the amount of pain I was in so Emmett wisely stayed in the waiting room.

I'm sure he got the point when he heard my frustrated screams.

The amount of relief I felt when I was able to start pushing was amazing, though it was short-lived. If I thought the contractions were bad then this was hell. I felt like I was being split in two. Rose stayed by my side the entire time, whispering encouragingly.

I had been pushing for what felt like hours. I had come this far in this pregnancy and I would not give up just yet. With new found determinedness I pushed desperately, wanting to meet the little girl that I had carried for nine months. Tears were streaming down my face as well as sweat and I'm sure I was bright red from exertion.

"You're almost there Bella. Keep pushing." Rose encouraged, letting me squeeze her hand.

I was going to see my baby, "The head's out." The doctor said.

I pushed with everything that I had, hearing the shrill scream of my baby girl. I cried out as she finally came out, leaning back exhausted and still aching with pain. I smiled tiredly as Megan handed me my little girl, Kiana. I smiled down at her, tears pouring down my face but I didn't care.

"Hello there Kiana." I whispered, gently wiping her head as I cradled her in my arms. "I'm your mommy, sweetheart."

"She's beautiful Bella." Rose gushed.

"Is she healthy?" I asked worriedly, remembering that she had come early.

The doctor smiled, "She's just fine. We thought for a moment that she may need to have some tests but she's come out a healthy colour and nothing is unusual; she's just a little small." He said reassuringly.

"Do you have her name?" A nurse asked.

"Kiana Swan." I said, kissing her head gently.

Welcome to the real world.


	7. Meet My Living Nightmare

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Seven

_Five Years Later_

"Kiana, hurry up sweetie or you'll be late for school." I called.

A little giggle caught my ears and I turned, smiling at my little angel. Kiana was only just above my knees, chocolate brown hair falling past her shoulders and she had the emerald eyes of her father. Luckily for her she didn't receive my clumsiness which was a relief to all of us.

"Are we going to Auntie Rosie's house after school mommy?" She asked, hopping up onto her seat.

I placed her breakfast in front of her, kissing her head, "Yes but first we have to get you to school. Auntie Rosie's picking you up from school today."

"Will Uncle Emmy be there?" She asked excitedly.

Emmett had been a huge part of Kiana's life, giving her as much attention as he would with his son, Dan. He was the only male figure that she had in her life and I wasn't surprised to realize that he was her role model.

"I think he'll be there earlier."

She ate quickly, having a large appetite for someone so little. I watched, still in amazement as she managed to scoff down the two pieces of toast and juice before jumping up to go and do her teeth. As she did that I placed her lunch box in her school bag, packed already with enough food to keep her satisfied.

It hadn't taken me long to adapt to being a mother. It had actually been a lot easier than I thought, motherly instincts coming immediately and I was a natural. It was hard however, having to go back to work and leaving her. It was easier knowing that she was with Rosalie during the day.

Even when Dan was born Rose still minded Kiana for me but that could have been because she never put up a fuss. She was the easiest baby I had ever seen; she slept when she meant to, ate when she was hungry and wasn't shy from others.

"Let's go sweetie." I called.

She skipped out, taking her backpack and putting it on before accepting my hand. It wasn't a long walk to her school, just in range near the hospital in case anything happened. It made me feel easier knowing that she was close by.

"Alright sweetie, have a good day at school." I said, kissing her head.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and darted off into the school. I watched making sure she got into the building safely before turning and walking to work briskly. When I got there it was quiet, only a few patients waiting.

I set up at my usual reception spot before making my way around to the patients that needed check ups. There had been rumours going around all week that there was a new hot doctor arriving and it had all the nurses excited.

All but me of course.

I hadn't seen or been with another man since that fateful day. I never thought I'd live to say the day that I never regretted it. I didn't socialize enough to find another man, too busy taking care of Kiana and that's how I want it to be.

No one would ever take away my priority being to her.

Tonight had Kiana excited beyond belief. Emmett's brother, sister and brother-in-law were coming to visit and he had told me that they were moving here. He seems to think that I would get along with them and I couldn't object, seeing Kiana's excited face at the thought of meeting someone related to Emmett.

God I hope he doesn't teach her any jokes.

"Bella!" Jessica called excitedly.

Jessica was one of my friends but only through work. It was harsh but if I had the choice I wouldn't see her outside of work requirements.

"What's up?" I asked, knowing this wasn't about our job but gossip.

"Did you hear about the new doctor?" She asked excitedly.

Should I remind her now that she's married?

I shook my head, reading over some charts, "Nope, I've been too busy."

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, your single. Why don't you ask him out?" She said as though it was the best idea in the world.

I looked at her incredulously, "Have you forgotten that I have a five year old daughter?"

"So?" She said unabashed, "What's your point? Just ditch her with your family for a night and go on a date." She said, as though it was the most reasonable thing to do.

My hands clenched at my side and I restrained from glaring at her, "Jess, do you have kids?"

She shook her head, looking confused, "No, you know that."

"Then you have no idea what it's like to be a mother. When you're a mother you'll understand the raw fear every time you leave your child for any amount of time."

Jess watched in shock as I turned on my heel and walked away. The nerve of the woman! How could she tell me to do something so selfish? Kiana was the only thing in this life that I needed. I had my friends and still maintained a social life, even though it revolved around two people that I met over five years ago. That was the extent of my social life and that was all I needed.

So why did people feel the need to judge my life?

I didn't speak to anyone but my patients for the rest of the day, keeping my attention on my patients and what the doctors asked me to do. Time past much quicker than normal and whispers of the new doctor were practically shouted around the hospital.

Everyone who had seen the mystery man gossiped about how much of a sex god he looked like.

Horny women don't know what's good for them.

By the end of the day I was relieved to leave. I hurried home and changed out of my regular work uniform and into a black skirt and a button down dark blue shirt. Slipping on my black ballet flats I darted out and jumped into my old truck, driving over to Rose's knowing that if I take any longer she'll have my head.

She hated people being late.

I didn't bother knocking, good enough friends by now that we just walked into each others house. I heard chatter coming from the lounge room and I disappeared into the kitchen, dropping my bag onto the bench before going into the lounge room.

And walked into my living hell.

Sitting on the couch was Alice, a lithe tall blond next to her and Edward standing by the door. Neither of them noticed me but I noted with horror that Edward was talking with Kiana. Rose noticed me first, smiling.

"Bella, it's about time." She said teasingly but her smile vanished when she saw my face.

Alice's face snapped up to mine in shock, "Bella?" She whispered disbelief across her face.

I clenched my jaw and looked away, forcing a smile at Kiana as she came to me, "Hello sweetie. How was school?" I asked, picking her up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"It was fun! We learnt a new letter today." She said proudly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Really?" I said, sounding impressed, "Which letter?"

She grinned, "It was D for dog." She said, "And Mrs. Mill gave us all a picture of a puppy to colour in. I coloured mine in blue."

I chuckled, "Just blue? You didn't add any spots?"

She shook her head, giggling, "That's just silly mommy. You can't have a blue dog with spots." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Can I go play with Dan now?" She asked.

I smiled and put her down, leaning against the kitchen bench and staring out the window, my back facing the door.

"Bella?" Alice called hesitantly.

I turned my head, glaring at her, "What?"

She winced at the venom in my voice but I didn't regret it, "Can we talk?"

"I believe you were the one that told me not to try and talk to you again." I said coldly, turning back to the window.

"I'm sorry Bella…"

"Don't think I will ever forgive you for what you said." I hissed, turning around and pushing past her. "There is nothing that needs to be said."

While the lounge room put me in the same room as Edward I could distract myself with watching Kiana play, unaware that her father was in the same room as her. How could I not have picked up the resemblances between Emmett and Edward?

My life just turned into my worst nightmare.


	8. Fighting The Past

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Eight

Dinner was tense, to say the least. Rose and Emmett didn't need me to tell them that something had happened between me and their two siblings. Luckily Kiana didn't notice the tension, though how many children would?

"Mommy, can we have ice cream for dessert?" Kiana asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

I looked at her teasingly, "I don't know; it seems Auntie Rosie has already given you some sugar."

Kiana shook her head innocently and tried to use the full force of puppy eyes on me. I could see Edward softening at the look and I swear I heard Alice say 'aw'.

I chuckled, "Nice try missy. You can have a small scoop with some strawberries." I said sternly.

She pouted but nodded, "Alright mommy. Can we go to the park tomorrow after school?"

I thought for a moment and nodded, "We can; I finish early. I can pick you up from school. Do you want me to take Dan as well? I can pick the two up from school and drop him off after." I suggested to Rose and Emmett.

They looked at each other hesitantly and already I could feel things between us changing. They had never hesitated for moment when I offered to do something with Dan. Rose didn't look at me as she answered.

"No, I don't think that would be the best idea." She said quietly.

I nodded tensely and stood gathering the empty plates. I had never thought that this would happen; I had always relied on my friendship with the two. Now all of that was broken because of my past.

Tears were at the point of breaking down my face but I held them back, quickly packing away the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

So much for a social life and friends.

I couldn't remember a time when I had felt this alone and destroyed. As I re-entered the lounge room the conversation was cut off, everyone avoiding my gaze. I clenched my jaw, picking up Kiana's bag from the ground, my own bag over my shoulder already.

"Kiana, we're going now." I called, avoiding everyone's gaze but I could see Rose's guilt, "Say thank you and goodnight."

"Thank you Uncle Emmy and Auntie Rosie. Bye, bye." She said, taking my hand and yawning.

"Goodbye. Thanks for dinner." I said emotionlessly, turning around and walking out the door.

I had just settled Kiana in her car seat and as I was about to walk around to the drivers seat Edward jogged out.

"Bella, wait." He said, stopping me from getting in the car.

I yanked my arm away as though his touch burned, "Don't touch me." I hissed, "What do you want?"

He winced, "Bella, what I did…I can't ever apologise enough for what I did."

I scoffed, "Does this really make you feel better about yourself? Apologising? As if I would ever believe a word you say."

"Let me make it up to you." He said desperately, "Alice was never the same after you left and…"

"Save it Edward." I snapped, "Alice made her decision and it's her fault what happened. Just leave me alone."

I jumped into my car and drove away without another moment of hesitation. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I managed to hold of the water works until I had gotten Kiana to bed. I crawled into my own bed, sobbing silently as another one of my friendships was tossed away.

Why did it always happen to me?

The next morning I got ready as normal and tried to act as normal as possible for Kiana. I dropped her off at school and told her to wait inside the school for me to pick her up. I gave her a kiss and headed for work, hoping that the day would go quick so that I could see my little girl again.

The hospital was in a buzz when I arrived and it wasn't because of the patients. It was the new doctor, the sex god. I snorted at this, shaking my head and continued with my work. It wasn't until my break that things turned bad.

I was walking along a vacant corridor, or at least I thought it was vacant, when my foot slipped on the smooth tiles. I screamed falling backwards only to fall into muscled arms. I was gasping as the person helped me stand but kept their hands on my waist.

I turned around only to thank…Edward.

I jerked away from him only to trip again and hit my head on the wall painfully hard. I winced, feeling blood trickle down my head and the room swayed.

"Bella, keep still." Edward said firmly, pressing a cloth against my head and helped me stand. I tried to shrug away from him but he kept me pressed up against him, "Come on, I've got to look at that head."

I ignored him, still trying to struggle out of his grip with no use. I finally gave up and allowed him to lead me to a vacant examining room. Grudgingly I allowed him to assess the bump and clean the blood but I refused to look at him as he did so, focusing stubbornly on the wall in front of me.

He sighed, "Bella, I'm sorry."

I glared at him, "I thought we'd gone over the fact that I don't care."

"How are you ever going to let me make things right if you won't give me a chance to make it up to you?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

I slipped off the table, "I don't want you to make it up to me; I want you to leave me alone! Is that too much to ask?"

I pushed past him, relieved when he didn't follow. Work was a strain for the rest of the day, constantly fearing that I was going to run into him again. I bolted out of there first chance I got, not even bothering to stay behind and see if I was needed.

I had to get out.

School had finished by the time I reached the yard and I went to the steps that Kiana waited by for me. Dan had gone and she jumped up when she saw me, grabbing me hand and all but dragged me to the park just around the corner. She accepted the apple I gave her before giving me a kiss on the cheek and darting off to the play ground.

I sat on the bench, putting my bag on the table and leaning my back again it so I could watch my daughter play in the sand pit. I chuckled watching as she quickly got bored with that activity and darted off to the swings which I knew she would be bored of soon.

"Bella."

I jumped, staring open mouthed at Edward who was standing a few feet away, watching me nervously. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?"

He sighed, coming closer, "No I'm not following you; I heard you make the plans yesterday, remember? I'm not going to give up on making it up to you."

"Can't you do that by leaving me alone?" I asked desperately, at the point of giving in just so he would leave me alone.

He shook his head coming to sit down next to me, "I'm not who I used to be Bella. I grew up and I've always regretted what I did to you. From what I did Alice changed and only returned to how she used to be when she met Jasper."

"It doesn't matter. And who the hell is Jasper?"

"He's Alice's husband, the blond guy that was at dinner." He paused for a moment, looking at me seriously, "Please let me make things right. What I did was stupid and immature and it hurt you." He said earnestly.

I sighed, unable to resist the sorrow in his face; I could tell he truly did mean what he said as much as I hated to admit it. He was sorry and he did feel bad about what he did. I couldn't hold on to the grudge, no matter how much I wanted to; I would never get past this if I didn't at least try and make amends.

"Fine," I sighed reluctantly, "But you do realize that it wasn't actually your fault what happened between me and Alice?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Actually it is; I was the sober one remember? I knew exactly how Alice felt about having her friends try and go after me but I didn't take that in to consideration."

I sighed, "What happened with me and Alice is between us. Are you doing this just because of feeling guilty?"

He grinned, "No, I just want the chance to take you on a date. Thank you, Bella. When's best for you?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, remembering that Dan and Kiana had a play date due on the weekend, "How's this Saturday? Kiana's going to Emmett and Rose's anyway."

He nodded happily, "I'll pick you up at twelve?" He suggested.

I nodded and wrote down my address and my number, receiving his though I didn't know why. I didn't know whether or not to be worried about seeing him like this. Would my feelings for him change knowing that he was Kiana's father?

I had to stop fighting things for my sake and Kiana's.


	9. Awakened Anger

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Nine

After I had fully processed what I had agreed to I was furious with myself. How could I be so stupid to agree in going on a date with him? He used me, got me pregnant and I just agree to go on a date as though it never happened and he never destroyed my friendship with his sister.

So I felt an attraction to him but I wasn't the naïve teenager anymore; I had grown up. If he wanted to fix things and make me forgive him then he can make the effort. He had no idea that Kiana was his daughter and of course I would tell him but I couldn't ignore the past, couldn't pretend that it didn't change everything for me. I mean, my father stopped talking to me because of what happened.

He was going to have to suck up, big time.

Seeing as I was at work it wasn't a really good idea to think of these things while I was working. For one I was stomping all over the face glaring at almost everyone I worked with, apart from Megan. I finally managed to calm myself down.

That was until Edward came up.

My hands curled into fists and he gave me a cautious look, "Are you alright Bella?"

My eyes narrowed at him, "I'm fine Dr. Cullen."

I could feel the gazes of my workers looking at me incredulously; no one had talked to the new doctor like this. I ignored him and began to continue with my work, knowing that he was clearly confused with my behaviour.

"Have I done something?" Edward asked his voice still cautious.

I paused, pretending to think, "Hm, let's see…you used me, destroyed my friendship with Alice and lied to me."

"Lied to you? Bella I've never lied to you." Edward said with a frown, "What's gotten into you?"

"I just realized how extremely pathetic I was being." I said conversationally, "By the way, I can't go on Saturday."

He blinked, shocked, "Bella…"

"Is there anything else Dr. Cullen that you needed?"

He clenched his jaw and shook his head before turning and walking away. I sighed, feeling my body relax as he disappeared around the corner. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Things had been going great for us without him, without the worry of someone else interfering.

"Bella, are you sure everything's okay?"

I looked over at Megan watching me with concern, "Its fine Megan. Sorry about that, it won't happen again." I promised, giving her a small smile.

She looked doubtful but didn't say anything and let me continue with my work in peace. The rest of the afternoon I let my work take over my mind and I stopped thinking about bronze haired doctors that I hated and liked at the same time.

I hurried out of the hospital once I was finished, my bag swinging by my side as I hurried down the foot path. It was my turn to pick up Kiana and Dan and take them back to my place. I wasn't angry with Rose as I thought I might be; I realized now why she had acted strange. She must've heard about me from Alice or Edward and what had happened and wanted to avoid any conflicts while possible.

"Hi mommy." Kiana called happily as she and Dan ran over to me.

I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking Dan's hand, "Hello sweetie, hi Dan. How was school?"

"We had a whole day of colouring in. We had to colour in farm animals and then write their names." Kiana told me seriously.

"Did you get to finish them all?" I asked them.

Dan nodded proudly, "I finished all of them and I got some dinosaur drawings to take home."

"I have to do the lamb still." Kiana sulked but brightened, "Can we colour in when we get home mommy?"

"I think that should be okay." I said, smiling down at them as we continued to walk home.

When we got home they both ran straight to Kiana's bedroom where I could hear them getting out their drawings and arguing over colours. I shook my head amused and began to make them a snack consisting of cut apples and bananas with a glass of cordial. While they were busy eating and colouring in, I finally stopped and sat down.

I knew I could keep ignoring Edward and being rude to him; technically he had power over me at work. As much as I hated him it was slowly dying down but I wasn't going to let him get out of it that easy. All he had done so far was apologise and offer to take me out. It would take a bit more apologising for me to even agree to go out with him.

A knock on the door bought me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the time and I realized it was time for Rosalie to be picking Dan up. Shaking away my surprise I got up and went to the door, smiling at her wearily as she came inside.

"How are you?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Just tired. How are you?"

"I feel guilty." She confessed, smiling apologetically at me, "I was so stupid to act like that last night. I'm so sorry Bella. It's just when I realized that you were the Bella that Edward and Alice had been friends with I didn't want to put you in an awkward situation."

I smiled, most of my worries fading, "It's okay Rose. I guess I should've told you about them. I just didn't pick up on the connection between Emmett and them."

"That's because Emmett uses his biological parent's last name. He's the only one adopted by the Cullens and he's always used the last name McCarty but he's been thinking of changing it."

Well that sure explained a hell of a lot.

_Edward P.O.V_

Today had started out reasonably good; until I had that awkward confrontation with Bella. It was as though she completely forgot about the conversation we had yesterday. I was trying to make it up to her.

I would just have to try harder.

But there were just a few things that weren't adding up. One for example; why had Charlie not told anyone that Bella was pregnant? Where was Kiana's father? There were too many questions that both Alice and I wanted answers to.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett called when I came home, well their home.

I glared at him but smiled at Rose and Dan, "Hey."

"How was work?" Rose asked as I slumped down on a chair.

"About as painful as school. Have you spoken to Bella today?" I asked, thinking she might know about Bella's strange behaviour.

She gave me a look, "Yeah, she's usually tired after work if that's when you spoke to her."

I shook my head, "No I spoke to her at work. She's decided she hates me again." I said bitterly but I couldn't blame her; I had been a jerk to her.

"What exactly did you do that made her hate you?" Emmett asked with a frown.

I knew he thought of Bella like a little sister and I decided not to tell him what had happened, "Never mind." I muttered. "Do you guys know who Kiana's father is?"

Rose shook her head, "Bella never wanted to talk about it."

I had to think of a way to show Bella that I was sorry. But what? She wasn't letting me take her out and I doubted she'd want me to send her flowers. I was thinking back five years ago when Bella had constantly been around at our house with Alice. She liked classical books like Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights.

Something ticked then and I started thinking, "Rose, how old is Kiana?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"She's five."

I didn't need to do the math. Bella had disappeared five years ago after I told her I had used protection, which I hadn't, and then Charlie stops talking about her. My eyes widened as I realized what that meant.

I was Kiana's father.

A/N I changed the chapters because I realized Bella had given in too quickly. I hope this makes things a bit clearer. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up.


	10. Discovering The Father

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Ten

_Rosalie P.O.V_

Edward had been acting strange all afternoon, asking questions about Bella. I didn't know what had happened between them, all I knew was that Alice and Bella had gotten into an argument and then she moved here.

I gave Emmett a questioning look and he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes; typical Emmett but I still couldn't help but love him. Dan ran in and he started playing with his son, grinning and throwing him up in the air despite my protests. It was then that I noticed Edward leaning against the doorway, watching with a pained expression.

What the hell had gotten into him?

I could understand him wanting to know why Bella would have snapped at him but then he had started asking about Kiana. Why did he need to know about Kiana's father anyway? The little girl looked so much like Bella, though her eyes were a familiar emerald.

…Like her father.

My eyes widened as I pieced things together; Bella had come from Forks. It was common knowledge that Alice hated it when her friends hit on Edward and Bella had told me that because she got drunk she slept with her best friends' brother which meant only one thing; Edward was Kiana's father.

It was time I paid Bella a visit.

"Emmett, I'm going to see Bella. I'll be back soon." I called, grabbing my keys and heading out to the car.

_Bella P.O.V_

"Good night sweetie." I said softly, tucking Kiana in and kissing her on her forehead.

She let out a sleepy, "Night Mommy." And quickly fell asleep.

I had been thinking about heading off to bed myself when a knock on my door dismissed that thought. Cautiously I opened the door, sighing inwardly when I saw it was just Rose but something seemed a little…strange.

She smiled excitedly at me, "Okay Bella, I'm going to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me."

I raised an eyebrow bewildered, "Okay?"

"Is Edward Kiana's father?"

As she said this we had been walking into the kitchen. My foot slipped on the tiles and I went pummelling backwards, my head whacking on the ground. I cursed, rubbing my head and feeling the blood run out of my head. How the hell had she figured it out? As she gave me a firm look, her eyes narrowing slightly I nodded weakly.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly it wasn't that hard when I realized where she got her eye colour from. Plus, Edward had been asking questions about how old Kiana was and where the father was. I think he might have figured it out." Rosalie said warningly.

I whirled around to face her in shock, "He what? Oh shit, what the hell am I going to do? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"Bella, calm down." Rose said soothingly, placing her hands on my shoulders firmly. "Edward's not going to do anything."

"Rose he's the reason Alice and I stopped being friends. The amount that I hate the both of them…well I hate her I don't hate him. I don't know." I said frustrated, feeling very confused.

"You don't hate him?" She said surprised.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "In a way I do but I always had a little crush on him I just never told Alice because I respected her wishes on her friends not going after her brother. Is it wrong of me to have feelings for him? I want to tell him about Kiana." I said, "I really do want to tell him." I added softly when she raised her eyebrows.

"Well if you want to have some type of peace between you and Edward I think it would be better if you told him first before he has a chance to confront you about it." Rose advised, "It's not wrong to have feelings Bella; it's a human thing and it's not surprising that the two of you have a connection."

She stayed a little longer, reassuring me that everything would work out but in the end had to leave, not wanting Emmett to worry about her. I slept uneasily that night, nightmares haunting me of Edward's reaction or worse yet, his anger. I bolted upright, my clock flashing 6:45 in bright red numbers and I groaned dropping back onto my pillow.

Rationally I knew Edward would be mad; no he would be furious. Who wouldn't be? Who would stay calm when they're told they have a five year old daughter that they knew nothing about? Of course it was his fault as well; he had been the one who told me that he'd used protection and I had stupidly believed him.

The morning was horrible, mainly because I was grouchy from lack of sleep. Kiana giggled at me irritated glare at the coffee machine; even from her young age she could see my dependence on coffee in the morning. At work I was no better, though I refrained from snapping at my co-workers.

"Morning Dr. Cullen." Jessica said cheerfully next to me.

My head jerked upright and I stared at the man who had haunted my dreams last night, "Edward?" I called, watching him stop mid stride to gaze at me coolly, "Could I talk to you after work?"

"I'll meet you outside." He said abruptly and left before I could answer.

Rose had been right; he definitely knew and he wasn't happy. I just hoped that by telling him before he could question me alleviated some of his anger. I considered ringing Rose and asking her to come down to help me but I knew this was something I had to do alone for both our sakes.

Nervously I left the building and waiting outside, ignoring the curious looks that I received from some of my co-workers. Jessica gave me a curious look and I knew that she was tempted to stay behind somewhere and listen in to our conversation.

"Bella." Edward greeted stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello Edward." I said softly, "Do you mind if we walked? I have to pick up Kiana." I said the last part a bit awkwardly.

If he sensed that awkwardness than he didn't comment on it, "Fine." He agreed curtly.

We walked along the footpath quietly and I cast the occasional glance at him, trying to pluck some courage from somewhere. His jaw was locked and I could practically feel how tense his body was. With a sigh I stopped, rubbing a hand over my forehead tiredly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Kiana's your daughter." I said softly looking at him straight in the eyes, cutting straight to the point.

He looked surprised, "I am her father?" I nodded and he smiled slightly, "It took me long enough to figure out. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He said his voice sharpening.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" I said incredulously, "First you were the one who said you'd used protection; you lied to me. Second the last thing Alice ever said to me was how she'd hated to see what any child of mine would turn out like."

Edward looked at me in shock, "She said that?" He rubbed a hand over his jaw, "I don't think I can ever forgive you for this Bella; I had a right to know. I missed out on my daughters' childhood."

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't do anything more than apologise." I said, holding my hands out helplessly.

He simply gave me a look and I knew that it wouldn't be good enough for him. Tears filled in my eyes as I watched him turn and walk away without another word at me. That stung more than he could imagine but there was nothing I could do. I had hoped that maybe we could try to work things out, maybe even become more than friends.

But that was simply wishful thinking now.


	11. Ignoring The Guilt

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Eleven

I trudged the rest of the way to Kiana's school in silent misery. I hated how things were beginning to turn out and I had a sneaky suspicion that things were only going to get worse. Yet I counted my blessings; I had a beautiful daughter, a best friend that would always help me and living comfortably.

Kiana was chirpy as always, bouncing along as we walked home. I smiled down at her, pleased that nothing seemed to make her upset; she always had a bright outlook on life even for such a young child.

It wasn't until we were having dinner that the doorbell rang and with a frown I answered the door. Rosalie entered quickly and I knew that she was about to burst; she was pacing in the kitchen and wringing her hands slightly. Kiana had excused herself and had darted back into her room to continue colouring in.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, amused by her pacing.

She stopped, looking at me as though her presence should have been expected, "I want to know how it went."

"How what went?" I asked in confusion, raising my eyebrows slightly.

Rose threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, "Your talk with Edward! How did he react?"

I sighed and dropped into a chair, "Well, first he demanded why I didn't tell him then he told me he was never going to forgive me and walked away." Guilt laced my tone.

"That bastard said what?"

_Rose P.O.V_

I could not believe this guy! I mean, sure he was my brother in law but Bella's my best friend and she was completely miserable because of him. He jumps back into her life, finds out he has a daughter and completely ignores the fact that he was the one who got her pregnant?

Men can be such assholes.

But not my Emmett; I was so lucky I found him.

I took my thoughts away from my bear like husband before I could get any more distracted. I had to put some sense into this girl. She was staring at the floor looking _guilty_. She's feeling _guilty_ when it should be Edward. I knew she had apologised and I was suddenly angry with myself for suggesting that she apologise. She has done nothing wrong.

"Bella, listen. You should _not_ be feeling guilty." I said firmly, knowing that I had her full attention, "You have done nothing wrong. Hell, Edward should be _thanking_ you for raising Kiana healthily. Most girls in your situation would have put the baby up for adoption but you stuck through and survived giving birth and supporting your family while he was most likely gallivanting around with other women and having the time of his life."

_Bella P.O.V_

Rose was right; I was acting like a petty teenager. I was an independent woman and a single mother. Guilt should be the last thing I'm feeling at the moment.

I stood filled with a sudden determination that empowered me, "Is Edward at your place?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded looking pleased, "I'll drive you."

"Kiana, come on sweetie. We're going to go visit Uncle Emmett." I called, smiling as I heard her little feet run out of the room.

She was grinning and bouncing in her seat as we drove. She was always excited to see Emmett, mainly because he had always acted like a father figure towards her. I kept my attention on her, not allowing myself any chance of thinking of what I was about to do, knowing that I would re-think what I was about to do. Edward needed a large dose of reality and that he was not the only one affected by things.

I smiled at Emmett when we got inside, "Hello Emmett. Hi Dan."

Kiana ran straight at Emmett who lifted her up into the air. Dan jumped up on his father's arms, trying to pull himself up off the ground with a giggle. I caught sight of Edward watching Kiana with a longing look on his face and then he noticed me. His expression hardened and he disappeared back into the spare bedroom.

I stalked after him, throwing the door open and then closing it behind me. He was standing in the middle of the room and I paced up to him, jabbing him in the chest with my finger. If I hadn't been so angry I might have realised that he was a good foot taller than me.

"You have some nerve." I hissed, jabbing him in the chest as I spoke.

His expression was shocked, "Excuse me?"

He clearly remembered me as the shy, quiet Bella that never stood up to anyone else. Well he was about to meet a whole new Bella.

My eyes narrowed into a glare as I spoke, "I can understand you being angry at not knowing about Kiana but it was your_ own damn fault._ If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that got me pregnant;_ you_ were the one that lied about using protection; _you_ were the one who didn't have to go through nine months of being pregnant alone;_ you_ weren't the one who lost your family!" I shouted.

"Is everything alright in there?" Emmett's voice called, slightly muffled from the door.

"Everything's fine Emmett." I snarled.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "That doesn't give you any excuse to keep it from me."

I laughed without humour, "What would you have done if I told you I was pregnant with her? Tell me to get an abortion? How many girls do you know that would have kept a baby when they were only twenty one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when he didn't answer and stared at the ground, "That's what I thought. You were nothing more then an immature, lying bastard that wanted nothing more than to have fun. You wouldn't have survived having a baby."

"I'm not going to let you keep me out of Kiana's life." Edward said coldly, his green eyes snapping up to mine.

I felt like pulling my hair out; this guy was _unbelievable_, "When did I ever say I was going to keep her away from her? I _want_ Kiana to know her father. But don't you dare act like you're the victim in all of this because when you think about it, you got the better end of the deal."

"What, not knowing that I had a child?" Edward asked shortly.

I shook my head, my anger calming, "No, you got to keep your family." I said softly, turning away before he could say anything.

He didn't follow me once I left the room. In the lounge room Rosalie was smiling proudly at me, Dan sitting on her knee. Kiana was in Emmett's lap, her head on his shoulder asleep. Emmett was giving me a weird look and I knew he was desperate to know what was going on. He could never accept being the one out of the loop.

I took Kiana from him gently, "Thanks guys. Why don't you two come around for dinner on Friday?" I suggested quietly, not wanting to wake her up.

Rose beamed, "That's a great idea; we'll bring desert."

I smiled at her and just as I got to the door I heard a small _thump_ and Emmett whine, "_But I wanna know what's going on now._"

I laughed to myself at the childish nature that Emmett lived by, despite being a well sought after lawyer and his huge weight lifter frame. He was nothing like he's younger brother, who used to be so relaxed and fun.

I realized when I'd gotten outside that Rose had driven us here. Shifting Kiana in my arms I headed down to the main road and called a cab, settling us in the seat and putting the seatbelt around the sleeping girl. I stared outside the window as the driver swerved through the traffic, heading towards my apartment building.

We were almost there, just around the corner when I heard it. We were turning a corner, the light still green, when a car zoomed towards us out of control. My eyes widened and the last thing I saw was a pair of bright headlights and a shrill horn.


	12. The Waiting Game

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twelve

_Rose P.O.V_

"But I wanna know what's going on now." Emmett whined once Bella had left still rubbing his head from where I had whacked him.

I rolled my eyes, "You're officially an uncle." I said, standing and going into Dan's bedroom where he was now dressed in his pyjamas and waiting for us to tuck him in.

Emmett followed me out of habit, looking confused, and said "I know I'm an uncle. Not biologically but I've always been Kiana's uncle." His eyes widened and he stopped looking at me, "Alice isn't pregnant is she?"

"No, Alice isn't pregnant." I said giving him a look, "What would be wrong if Alice was pregnant?"

Emmett shifted uncomfortably, "Well then I'd know that my little sister had had sex." He spat out the word as though it was a curse upon Alice, "Besides, can you imagine any child of Alice's? They'd all be midget, shopping maniacs." He said dramatically.

I shook my head and kissed Dan on the forehead, "Daddy's being silly again." I whispered to my little boy, loud enough so Emmett could hear.

Dan giggled as Emmett began tickling me, "Your mother's being mean to me. Night kiddo."

I was about ready to go to bed myself when I remembered that Bella didn't actually have a way home. Emmett looked at me when I groaned, slapping my forehead, "I can't believe I forgot." I mumbled.

Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist, "What's wrong?" He asked, nuzzling my neck.

"I forgot that Bella got a lift here with me. She would have had to get a cab." I groaned but Emmett successfully distracted me.

"She'll be home safe and sound." He whispered in my ear, tracing kisses down my neck, "Let's go to bed." He said suggestively, lifting me up and carrying me to the bedroom.

I giggled, trying to be quiet, "I like the sound of that…"

We both groaned simultaneously as the bell rang. I wondered briefly who the hell would be calling at this hour before I got up with a sigh to answer it. Emmett did not look happy.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen, this is Megan from the Chicago hospital. We have some bad news regarding Bella and you're her number one emergency contact." Megan spoke quickly, sadness lacing her tone.

I froze, my heart beating loudly and Emmett took the phone from me with a worried face. He talked for a few moments, his tone not reassuring. He hung up and stood in front of me.

"Rose, sweetie, Bella's been in an accident." He said gently.

I shook my head, feeling tears rise, "She can't be." I mumbled, "We have to go…she hates hospitals…we have to go…" I muttered, grabbing my purse.

Alice, Edward and Jasper were all in the lounge room and looked up in surprise when they saw us. They knew immediately that something was wrong, "What happened?" Edward asked concerned.

"Bella's been in an accident." Emmett said quietly, "We're going down to the hospital now. Can you mind Dan for us?"

Edward ignored his question, standing up looking panicked, "Is she okay? What about Kiana?"

Emmett shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. Edward you come because you know people there. Alice and Jazz, can you look after Dan? I don't know when we'll be back."

Alice looked like she might argue but we were already out the door. Emmett drove simply because I knew he was a faster driver and I was too nervous to even think about getting behind the wheel. I closed my eyes as we passed where the accident had been. The sight of the totalled taxi threw unwanted images into my head.

The moment we pulled up into the car park I was out of the car, though it wasn't surprising to see Edward in front of me. If it were Dan and Emmett in an accident, I would kill anyone standing in my way. We followed him through the hospital, pausing when he came across an old nurse.

"Megan can you tell us anything about Bella and Kiana?" He asked worriedly.

Megan gave us a sad look, "They've taken her down to recovery. From what I heard she had a few bruised ribs, broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. She lost a lot of blood."

"What about Kiana? She's okay right?" Edward demanded.

"She was very lucky. She just has a broken wrist and some scratches; she's awake." Megan said looking relieved.

"Can we see her?" I asked, needing to see with my own eyes that she was okay.

Megan hesitated and cast an apologetic look at Edward, "I can let Rosalie and Emmett in because I know that you're on Bella's emergency contact for Kiana. Edward I'll just need to check if you're allowed in."

We waited as Megan disappeared behind the reception desk and into the back room. Emmett grew impatient and disappeared into the bathroom. She reappeared a moment later with a look of shock on her face as she looked down at the folder in her hand.

"Edward's on here, as Kiana's father." She said sounding shocked, "And the number one emergency contact for Kiana. She changed this the other week."

_Edward P.O.V_

Bella put me down as Kiana's emergency contact? I would have thought it would have been Rose and Emmett. Despite everything that was happening happiness weld inside me. Bella really meant that she wasn't going to keep me out of Kiana's life. And I was done trying to find excuses to stay angry at her.

"So we can see Kiana?" I asked impatiently, and I briefly noted that Emmett had returned.

Megan nodded and wordlessly led us down the hall and into the children's section. There, in a small single room, lay Kiana. Her skin was pale, though her arms had pale pink scratches running down them and a cut beside her eye and her arm was bandaged in a white sling.

"Auntie Rose?" She asked weakly, tears filling her eyes.

Rosalie was next to her within a second, smoothing back her hair and whispering reassuring things to calm the five year old. I took the place on the other side of her bed, gently taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles on the top of her hand. Her little hand squeezed mine and it would take an army to pull my hand out from hers.

"We'll be back with some coffee." Rosalie said to me quietly when Kiana had settled.

I nodded and watched as they filed out of the room, leaving me alone with my small, scared daughter that was for the mean time motherless. I collapsed down on the chair beside the bed, my head in my free hand, the other still holding firmly onto Kiana's.

"Why are you sad?"

My head jerked up to meet Kiana's curious, but scared eyes, "I'm not sad." He said my voice gruff.

"Yes you are." She insisted stubbornly, her eyes narrowing.

I smiled slightly, "I am." I admitted.

"I know that." Kiana said exasperatedly, "_But why?_" She demanded.

"I'm sad because your mommy's sick." I said softly, running my hand through her long brown hair.

She sniffed, the tears filling her eyes again, "I don't want to be alone and mommy's not here." Kiana whimpered. "I don't want to be alone."

"Shh, sweetheart." I murmured, perching myself on the edge of the bed and pulling her into my arms, "Your not going to be alone; I'm not going to leave you."

"You promise?" She asked in a small voice.

"I promise." I said kissing her head.

"Mommy will be okay?" She asked, her eyes drooping with sleep as I rubbed small circles over her head.

I sighed, closing my eyes and thinking of how common it was for Bella to end up in hospital. She was always so clumsy.

"She'll be okay; she's strong."


	13. Awake

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Thirteen

_Bella P.O.V_

My mind felt fuzzy and my head pounded, the loud beeping around me wasn't helping the situation either. I struggled to open my eyes, my eyes focusing on a room that I was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. There were machines beeping on one side next to me, the other I found a vase of flowers and cards. I grimaced when I noticed that there was an IV drip in my wrist and I realized where I was.

The hospital.

I hated being a patient.

With a shaky hand I reached over and pressed the nurse call button, wincing at the pain ebbing up from my leg. I began to remember how I had ended up in here; the cab had been run into by another car. I had gotten most of the impact; I knew that without being a doctor and my mind immediately went to Kiana.

"Oh thank God you're awake."

My head jerked up as Rosalie ran into the room behind Megan, "How are you feeling?" Megan asked.

"Hurts." I gasped my throat dry and itchy, "Kiana? Oh God is she okay?"

"Mommy?"

All it took was her voice to keep me calm and I sighed with relief when I saw my little girl beside my bed with tears running down her face. My hand still shaking I reached out and gently brushed her dark brown hair out of her face.

"It's okay baby. I'm fine." I noticed that she only had a few scratches on her face and her arm was in a sling, "Is she okay?" I asked Rose worriedly.

"She just has a broken arm. She was very lucky; somehow your body ended up protecting her from most of the accident." Megan said quietly.

"She's been staying with you?" I asked Rose quietly and I watched as Kiana carefully climbed up onto the bed and settled against my side.

She nodded, "She's sharing a room with Dan and Edward's been taking good care of her."

Relief flooded through me and I was grateful to them for taking care of her. Megan noticed the pain flooding over my face and upped my pain relief drugs that quickly sent me to sleep.

When I woke Kiana was still lying next to me, asleep peacefully. My head felt clearer now and even though my whole body screamed in pain I managed to sit up, careful not to knock my sleeping daughter.

"How are you feeling?"

I jumped at the soft voice and looked over to see Edward sitting beside my bed tiredly, "I'm fine." I said, rubbing a hand over my head, "What's the extent of my injuries?" I asked him.

"You've got some bad scratches on your leg, a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder and a few bruised ribs. You were lucky; both of you were." Edward said quietly, staring at the two of us. "This never would have happened if it wasn't for me." He said pained.

I raised an eyebrow as my hand brushed through Kiana's long brown hair, "It wasn't your fault Edward."

He shook his head stubbornly, "If you hadn't come over just to talk some sense into me you would never have gotten into that cab."

"Edward, please don't…"

Edward cut across me, "No Bella its true." He stood and came closer, resting his hand against my cheek, "I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to realize how stupid I was. I mean, I'm angry that I missed out on Kiana's life but I realize why you did it. I do."

For a moment I thought it was the drugs making me imagine this conversation, "Am I dreaming?" I murmured as my eyes began to droop.

Just as my eyes closed I felt a soft kiss placed on my forehead. "Sleep Bella."

_Edward P.O.V_

I couldn't believe I'd just kissed Bella, the girl I had never stopped thinking about. I remember when she had come over to see me, well to yell at me. I don't blame her either; I didn't give her enough credit for taking care of Kiana all those years by herself.

My heart felt like it was going to explode when I heard Emmett say that she was in the hospital after an accident. I had just found her again and not to mention that Kiana was in the car as well; I didn't know what I would be able to do if something had happened to either of them. They meant so much to me, even though they didn't realize it.

And now that I knew Bella was alive I was going to show her. I will bring her back into my life and I will not make the same mistakes that I did five years ago. I didn't want to regret anything else if I can help it.

I was going to show her that I had changed.

"How is she?" Emmett asked coming into the room.

I sighed, sitting back down, "She just went back to sleep. Everything seems fine and everything's healing the way it should."

"How's Kiana holding up?" He asked, glancing down at my sleeping daughter.

I smiled at that; I have a daughter. I have a beautiful little girl that looked just like her mother, though she had my eyes. I wondered what Bella would think about telling her. For the past few days that Bella has been in the hospital I've been taking care of Kiana at home. It wasn't easy, but I knew that was just because Kiana was worried about Bella.

I answered him quickly, seeing him give me a strange look at my sudden quietness, "She's a bit better now that Bella's been awake. I should get her home." I said, standing and coming around to where Kiana was lying.

"What's going on Edward?" Emmett asked quietly, watching as I gently picked up Kiana. "You haven't left Kiana's side and you're acting like a parent."

"Maybe I am a parent." I replied, carrying Kiana out of the room, her head lying against my chest.

Emmett gripped my elbow, stopping me, "What?"

"I'm Kiana's father."

Emmett gaped at me for a moment and then it was as though a light bulb went off in his head, "So that's what everyone's been going on about!" He said pointing at me like he had figured out the most important puzzle, "That's why Bella came over to yell at you."

"And now it's my fault that she's in hospital." I said bitterly.

_Bella P.O.V_

The next day when I woke I was alone; it was just past twelve and I was already itching to rip out the IV in my arm. The only thing that made me re-think that urge was the fact that it was giving me relief from the pain.

I wished desperately that I had something to do; _I was so bored_. I flicked on the television, changing the channels and finally giving up on technology to provide entertainment. My stomach rumbled loudly and I realized that I probably haven't eaten for days. A knock on my door had been practically jumping in bed, overly eager for some company.

"How are you feeling?"

It was Edward, carrying Kiana and a bag. I smiled at him, relieved for the company and Kiana immediately jumped up on the bed and snuggled up to me. "Hello sweetheart. I'm feeling better, thanks." I said to Edward, smiling shyly when I remembered the soft kiss he had given me on his last visit.

I winced as Kiana accidentally knocked against my sore rips. Edward noticed my pained expression and gently pulled Kiana down to the end of the bed so that I could breath and so she was still close to me. That wasn't good enough for her and she gave Edward a childish glare.

"I wanna sit next to mommy." She said and began crawling back up to me, knocking accidentally against all the wrong places.

Edward hastily picked her up, wincing when she kicked him, "Kiana, mommy's not feeling well. You have to be very careful around here," He said, waving a hand over my rips and stomach, "And here." He said pointing to my sore legs.

Kiana began to realize that I was hurt, "I'm sorry mommy." She said, tears pouring out of her eyes.

She surprised both of us as she buried her face in the crook of Edward's neck, clinging to him. I knew then that we had to tell her. I couldn't keep it from her any longer knowing that she was forming a relationship with her.

"Edward we need to tell her." I said quietly. He looked up, smiling and gently pulled Kiana away from his shoulder and set her down on the edge of the bed. "Sweetie, we need to tell you something. I know that you've always wanted to know who your daddy is." Kiana perked up in, glancing at me excitedly, "Sweetie, Edward's your daddy."

Kiana glanced at Edward with wide eyes, "Daddy?"

Edward nodded, looking as though he might cry and bobbed down in front of her and gently tucked her fringe behind her ear, smiling. Kiana launched herself into Edward's arms, grinning happily. The last time I was this happy I had just held Kiana in my arms for the first time.

The next day however I was not happy.

"I'll be in here for how long?" I shrieked, staring at Megan in horror.

She smiled, amused at my horror, "Just one week. You were very lucky but we just want to make sure your ribs are healing and there's no extra damage."

"But two weeks?" I whined letting my head flop back against my pillow, "I'll go nuts and I have to take care of Kiana."

"I'll be taking care of Kiana." A new voice interrupted, sounding amused.

I lifted my head and mock glared at Edward who was leaning coolly against the wall beside my bed, "That's not going to solve the problem of me being in here! I hate hospitals." I pouted, crossing my arms under my chest.

He smiled, "I'm sure you'll survive. Rose will come in all the time and don't forget that I work here."

"But you can't come in here while you're on duty." I said, whining again.

Edward gave me a firm look, "Bella you're staying in here until Megan or I say otherwise."

"But I'm going to be so bored." I said with a pathetic look.

I really hated hospitals.


	14. Bed Rest

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Fourteen

I have to be here for one week, one horrible week which meant I would do nothing more than lie in the hospital bed and stare at the ceiling. Day time television was horrible and that would leave me with nothing to do. I didn't feel like reading; who wanted to read after they've been in an accident?

So that left staring and fidgeting, and occasionally pressing the call button and chat with the nurses on shift that knew me. After one day I could conclude that it was the most boring thing to be a patient in a hospital and I still had six days left to endure.

Although I couldn't deny that the thought of having Edward visit me everyday was such a bad thing. He promised to come in on his lunch break with some home cooked meals. He knew how bad the food at the hospital could be and the canteen for employees wasn't that much better.

I hoped during those hours we could catch up on each others lives for the past five years and eventually became better friends. I wanted to tell him everything about Kiana and hear about what he had been doing with his life. I already knew about his ex-girlfriend Tanya and I could barely contained my jealousy at the mere mention of her, whom he had broken up with a year ago when he caught her cheating on him.

I wanted more than just friendship with him but I had no idea how he would feel about that. I was too afraid to bring it up, not wanting our already fragile relationship to go backwards. If we were meant to be together then time would eventually bring us closer. I knew that was the logical way to go but I was too impatient to wait. I've been single for five years, Kiana being the only relief to my loneliness and there was no doubt to the attraction that we held for one another.

The small knock on the door announced a visitor. I jerked my head up, eager to see who had come to ease my boredom. I knew it couldn't be Kiana - she had returned to school today after Edward had deemed her healthy enough to colour in and play with the other kids.

Yet my body stiffened when I saw my visitor.

Alice.

She was still as short as the last time I had seen her, her hair, once short and spiky now dropped past her shoulders in neat waves. Her blue eyes were cautious, timid even as she took in my reaction to seeing her. She wrung her hands tightly as she moved further into the room, smiling hesitantly at me and dropped into the seat beside my bed.

"How are you?" Alice asked her voice light like bells. I closed my eyes; her voice was so familiar, even after five years, "Bella?" She asked, worry entering her voice.

"I'm fine." I managed to choke out, "What are you doing here?" I asked after clearing my throat.

She lowered her eyes to the hands still twisting in her lap, "I was so worried about you when we heard you were in an accident. Jasper managed to persuade me to stay away but I had to see you." Alice looked up, her eyes bright with tears, "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what I said, for just turning my back on you and not believing you. I'm so sorry."

A knock on the door saved me from trying to find someway of answering her mini speech, "Alice, are you here?" A deep voice called and a moment later a familiar blond haired guy stuck his head inside. "Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly and turning his attention to Alice said, "Alice, you promised…"

"It's okay." I said quietly as Alice sighed sadly. "Come in." I said smiling slightly. "I was about to go insane from boredom." I said lightly though I still couldn't figure out how to handle the situation.

The man, whom I presumed was Jasper, stepped into the room, "How are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"A little sore but the pain meds are great. Plus I'm used to broken bones." I said with a casual shrug.

Jasper blinked and cast a questioning glance at Alice who was smiling, "I take it you still trip a lot?"

"Yes." I grumbled, crossing my arms, "It's not my fault that I'm uncoordinated." I watched as Jasper moved next to Alice, leaning against the chair she was sitting on and his fingers ran through her loose hair, "How long have you two been together?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

Alice's face turned dreamy as she stared up at Jasper, smiling, "A year after you left. I was trying to find my way around a hospital in New York and I was completely lost trying to find Edward. I thought I had found his office but it was actually Jasper's."

He must have sensed my silent question and answered, "I'm a psychologist."

"So after a lot of apologising on my part he offered to show me to Edward's office. We got talking and just clicked. But he had to leave before I could give him my number so I didn't think that I would see him again."

Jasper smiled, "But luckily I had become good friends with Edward and he invited me to a small party at his house. I had been hoping to see Alice there and literally as I was about to open the door Alice barged through and hit me in the head."

"It's a good thing Edward was there." Alice said lightly though she looked up at him guiltily. "And we've been together ever since."

Before any type of awkward silence could surface Jasper spoke, leaning against the chair his petite wife was sitting on, "Are you married Bella?"

This question would have been awkward if it had of come from anyone else but Jasper didn't know me, "No I'm not. I've just got Kiana."

A knock on the door caught our attention and Edward stuck his head inside, "How's the patient?"

"Slightly less bored with actual company." I grinned watching as he moved further into the room. I saw him glance at Alice sharply, "Though I would prefer to get out of here as soon as possible." I hinted.

Apparently it wasn't so subtle because he looked at me amused, "I've already told you that you're not going anywhere until the week is up. It's not that bad; you work in a hospital." He pointed out.

"Yes but that's completely different. I don't have a needle stuck in my wrist and all the machines and it's so boring." I whined. "And at the end of the day I get to go home."

"It's only six more days; you'll survive." Edward said firmly, closing the discussion, "I thought you were busy today Alice?" He said, turning to his younger sister with a pointed look.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to see how she was." She stood, taking Jasper's hand in hers. She gave me a small smile and left with Jasper behind her.

Edward sighed, taking the seat that she had occupied before, "I'm sorry. We've all told her to give you some space. I know it was hard enough seeing me; you didn't need to deal with her as well." He said apologetically.

I shrugged, "Its okay, I guess. I don't know." I said frustrated. I didn't know how I felt about seeing Alice again. I'd forgiven Edward for what happened but he hadn't been my best friend. He hadn't turned on me for making a simple mistake; friends were supposed to be there for each other.

Edward, seeing my internal confusion didn't bring Alice up again, "Kiana was excited to go back to school." He said with a chuckle. "She dragged me up to her classroom and told everyone I was her daddy."

I smiled, knowing how much he loved Kiana already, "I should never have kept her from you." I sighed, "But I'm glad you're here now."

He took my hand, squeezing it gently, "So am I and not just for Kiana." Edward said seriously.

I blushed, "I don't expect…"

"I know you don't expect anything but I want to be here for you as well as Kiana. I want us to be a family." He said softly and I could tell he meant every word. He wasn't the type of person to say something that he didn't mean.

I squeezed his hand smiling happily, "I want that too."

He stayed for a while longer but he was soon paged off to work. That's how the remainder of the week passed; I would get visitors, Kiana after school, and Edward would come in whenever he had a free moment. I think that was mainly to make sure I hadn't ripped the IV out of my wrist. I had considered it a few times but someone always seemed to appear right when I was about to act.

Finally it was time for me to be discharged and Edward could barely keep me still. I had a couple of weeks of to recover and Megan had made sure that I had some light work for when I came back. Edward had already promised to take Kiana to school and pick her up and I knew Rosalie would stop by every day to check on me.

"Can I go yet?" I whined.

Kiana giggled at me, "Mommy you're being silly."

Edward laughed with Kiana, "She is, isn't she?"

"You're supposed to be nice to me." I pouted, crossing my arms though I winced at the pain that still shot up through my sore shoulder and wrist.

"You better give mommy a hug or she'll sulk." Edward joked, handing Kiana over to me. She snuggled up and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her.

"Now you can go after you signed this." I snatched the paper work out of his hand and scribbled my signature down.

Carefully I got out of bed, wincing at my sore ribs and slowly changed when Edward left the room. I winced at my sore shoulder and wrist but ignored it; it wasn't something I wasn't used to; being clumsy had a price. Edward took my bags that contained my books and led me down to the front desk and handed in the paperwork.

I sighed with relief once I got outside; finally I could go home.

A/N check out the poll on my profile!! Need some major help with the upcoming chapters because i'm not too sure what's going to happen. thanks for all the reviews :)


	15. A Weekend With Edward

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Fifteen

Yet getting home was easier said then done; first I couldn't drive with my sore shoulder and wrist. Second with said problems I had no way of being able to handle caring for Kiana who liked attention on her at all times, cooking, cleaning and taking care of myself as well.

Edward chuckled besides me, catching my attention, "What's so funny?" I asked with a pout.

"You are." He said, pulling me towards his silver Volvo, "Silly Bella; did you really think that I was going to leave you alone for your first weekend home?"

What was he; a mind reader?

I gaped at him, "What?"

"I'm staying with you until Monday when I start back at work. From then Rose will be helping out." He told me as he held open the door to the passenger seat, "We thought it would be better since I'm the doctor." He said and closed the door and saw to Kiana.

I tried to wrap my head around what was currently happening; Edward was staying with me. Edward was staying with me for the weekend. He would be sleeping in my apartment for the weekend. I would be able to see him every day without anyone else around besides Kiana. We'd almost be like a real family.

As the car turned on I looked down at the CD player in surprise, "You still like listening to Debussy?" I asked hearing the familiar sound of Clair de Lune.

"Of course. Just like, I presume, that you still read Wuthering Heights from that tattered copy?" He said amused, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I do; keep your eyes on the road." I said, "You still drive like a maniac." I muttered.

Kiana giggled from the back, "I like going fast mommy." She said happily.

I glanced back at her in horror and then at Edward, "You've corrupted her. There is no way you are teaching her how to drive." I said firmly.

Edward burst out laughing as he parked the car, "And who would you get to teach her? Emmett?" He asked with a sneaky grin. "Somehow I can't see her becoming a better driver."

I narrowed my eyes at him and with a huff got out of the car before he could get out and open it for me. I didn't argue as he carried the bags up, not that there was many, while I unclipped Kiana from her car seat. She raced up the path to the door holding my hand, leaving me no choice but to try and stumble after her. I tripped a few times but managed to keep my footing.

"Kiana, you need to be careful with mommy." Edward said seriously, coming back out empty handed and picking Kiana up. "She's still sore." He told her gently.

"Sorry mommy." She muttered.

I smiled, brushing back her fringe, "Its okay sweetie; mommy's going to be sore for a little while longer. Now, who wants some dinner?"

That had the desired affect and she perked up, bouncing in Edward's arms. Together we climbed up the stairs and into my apartment that hadn't really changed in the five years that I'd been living in it. Suddenly the thought of where Edward would sleep entered my mind; how could I have not thought about this before? I couldn't make him sleep on the couch; that was just rude.

But the only other thing I could suggest might be too awkward.

"Bella?" Edward was looking at me worriedly, Kiana gone from the room.

"Hm?" I asked, jolting back to my senses, "Sorry, what did you say?"

He gave me that crooked grin that sent my heart wild, "What did you want for dinner?"

"You can cook now?" I wasn't able to hide the surprise in my voice. The last time Edward had cooked for me and Alice we'd gotten sick and spent a week in bed throwing up.

He blushed, looking up at me from beneath his lashes, "I've improved. Perhaps it would be best if you teach me?" He asked with a sly smile.

I blinked for a moment; was he _flirting_ with me? Judging by his smile and the look in his eyes I would take a guess and say yes. I smiled back, biting my lip slightly; two could play that game.

"I guess you could help me." I said as nonchalantly as possible, taking a few steps closer until I was a foot away from him. I trailed a finger down his chest lightly, looking up at him with a coy smile, "But then again you might not be up to it." I said with a mock disappointed sigh, pulling away to hide my smirk.

I had just pulled out a pot and filled it, intent on making spaghetti when two muscled arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back against a firm chest. My breath hitched as I felt his warm breath dancing across the exposed skin on my neck, sending chills down my spin and just this almost made my knees crumple. He tilted his head up slightly and his lips brushed against my neck as they trailed upwards to my ear.

"That wasn't very fair." He whispered causing his lips to brush teasingly across my ear.

I shivered as his lips trailed back down my neck barely touching the sensitive skin. His hands moved from my waist to my arms, tracing softly up and down the bare skin. I was lost as I continued to try and keep my legs holding me up and not to get too carried away, especially with Kiana close by. Yet I couldn't even manage this as his lips pressed harder into my neck, his nose brushing against my jaw line and his teeth gently scraped against my skin. Breathing was suddenly harder and before I knew what was happening he drew away leaving me dazed and fuzzy.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice cut through the daze that had occupied my mind.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath back, "That…was…mean." I mumbled, blushing when my mind caught up with what he had just done.

He grinned triumphantly at me, "Its called payback sweetheart."

My eyes narrowed; well he can take this as payback. With that I turned my back and began ignore him as I cooked dinner. He tried everything to get my attention from pouting, trying to trace his hand down my arm and even stealing some of the cooked spaghetti while I got out the bowls. I was surprised that I had kept my cool all through his acts but it wasn't until he disappeared that I became cautious. When I was about to call Edward and Kiana into the kitchen they both appeared, Edward holding Kiana in his arms in front of his chest; both were pouting.

"Mommy why are you mad at daddy?" Kiana demanded using the full power of her puppy eyes.

I placed my hands on my hips looking stern, "Daddy wasn't being very nice to mommy."

Kiana copied my stern expression, "Daddy's sorry, aren't you?" She said, looking very seriously up at Edward.

Both of us managed to stifle laughter as Edward nodded and Kiana rounded on me. I held my hands up in mock surrender and that satisfied her, wiggling out of Edward's arms and hopping up onto her seat. We ate in silence, our stomachs more important than chatter. After dinner Edward cleaned up and I sat on the couch feeling weak and tired, watching some cartoon that Kiana had put on.

Soon enough Edward joined us, sitting in between me and Kiana and watching the ridiculously childish cartoon. I simply rested my head on his shoulder, smiling when his arm wrapped around me to pull me closer and Kiana snuggled into his embrace. Within the hour Kiana had fallen asleep and I watched, amused, as Edward carried her into her bedroom.

"We're all alone now." He whispered when he returned, turning off the television. "You, however, need to get to bed." He carefully picked me up but I was too tired to fight him off. "You change and get straight in that bed."

"Stay with me." I mumbled, keeping my hand firmly around his wrist once he had put me on my bed. "You're not sleeping on the couch; the bed is big enough."

Edward looked torn for a moment, "Bella I'll be fine…"

"Don't give me that crap." I said sternly though I was blushing like crazy, "I know what I'm asking and I'm just saying that you'll be more comfortable on the bed then on the couch."

He agreed and disappeared into the bathroom to change while I changed quickly into shorts and a tank top, letting my long mahogany hair loose and brushing out the tangles. I didn't hear the bathroom door opening but I heard the sharp intake of breath that caused me to turn. Edward was standing beside the bed looking at me, his mouth hanging open slightly.

I blushed putting down the hairbrush, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I muttered, walking to the other side of the bed and pulling back the covers.

"You…look…wow." He stuttered his eyes following me closely.

My blush deepened and I tried to act casual, "Close your mouth and get into bed."

Immediately he snapped his mouth closed and grinned like a Cheshire cat, slipping under the covers. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt his closeness, felt his arms reach out and pull me tightly against his chest.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

That night was the best sleep I had gotten all week. I woke feeling rejuvenated and toasty warm; when I looked behind me I found Edward nestled up in the crook of my neck, an arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I studied his face after I slowly turned, lifting my hand slowly to trace a finger across his smooth face, over his closed lids and the edges of his lips.

A smile slowly revealed on my face as his eyelids fluttered open and he yawned, stretching almost cat-like. He smiled sleepily at me not even bothering to move from his position. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" I asked amusement entering my tone as I watched him sit up to reveal his very cute bed hair.

He stretched again and I could hear the muscles in his back cracking as he id so, "Very well actually. Should I wake Kiana up?"

I held up a hand to stop him from getting up, "Just wait…three…two…one…"

On cue Kiana came running in and jumped on the bed, squealing incoherently and didn't seem to notice Edward's stunned face. She yanked his arm and dragged him into the kitchen; I followed them into the kitchen just out of fear that Kiana would try and convince Edward to make breakfast. I didn't even trust his cooking abilities for that and I doubted he did either.

"Alright you two, sit down." I said when I found them peering into the fridge and pulling out two eggs and the milk. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked once they had seated and well away from the food.

"Pancakes!" Kiana shouted excitedly, bouncing up and down.

She was going to be crazy all day but I couldn't resist Edward's pleading look.

"Please Bella?" Edward begged, knowing that I was deliberating the pros and cons of the situation.

Finally I gave in, "Alright, alright. Now, what do we want to do today?" I asked as I got the rest of the ingredients out and began making the mixture.

Kiana was too excited about the pancakes to think about my question so Edward thought it over, "What about the park?" He suggested.

I thought and then shook my head, "Nah, we do that a lot."

"Movies?"

"Can you imagine her sitting still?"

"Good point." He said with a chuckle, "What about…we got to the local wave pool? There's a café there and the waves are always fun. We could see if Rose and Emmett want to come."

I smiled, pleased with the plan, "Good thinking; Kiana's been nagging me about going there. Dan's wanted to as well. Can you call them?"

He nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. By now I had began to pour the batter onto the warm frying pan and when Edward returned I had made a neat stack of four pancakes. Kiana was still bouncing up and down, staring at the choices of toppings that I had laid out.

"They're going to meet us there at twelve so we had better eat." He said and tickled Kiana.

He acted like such a father I couldn't help but smile and just watch them while he helped her spread maple syrup over their pancakes. Things couldn't be going better then they were at this point.

I broke out of my thoughts and began eating my pancake, drowning it in maple syrup and a small dose of ice cream. Kiana was already on her third pancake by the time I had finished one and when she finished that she bounced off her chair and darted into her room.

We changed quickly and packed towels into a small back pack, putting in some goggles just in case. Edward carried it all out to the car and with his maniacal driving we got there within twenty minutes when it should've taken us at least forty five. Kiana was giggling happily when we got out of the car while I was positive my face was pale for once. Rose and Emmett were waiting outside for us and it only took one look at my face for them to guess what was wrong.

"Edward drove, didn't he?" She asked knowingly, holding Dan's hand as we walked inside, Emmett and Edward already paying for the entry. I felt a little guilty for letting Edward pay for us after he had kept me company for my week in hospital.

"I swear he drives like a lunatic and Kiana likes it." I muttered, looking down at my daughter with loving eyes. She was so much like her father sometimes.

Rose looked amused, "Just wait until she needs to learn how to drive. Won't that be interesting?" She teased, leading us up a ramp to some round tables and plastic chairs.

Little kids were already in the pool, splashing and laughing amongst one another. Kiana and Dan looked ready to burst if they didn't get in the heated water, after all it was still winter. Rose and I looked at the boys and they took the hint, taking the kids hands and leading them towards the shallow end of the pool.

We watched from the seats as Edward's face became panicked when Kiana darted into the water. He chased after her, the look of panic never leaving his face and he tried to keep her in the shallow water until she demanded that he let her go deeper. We laughed from where we were, trying to hide our giggles from Edward.

"Come on, we'd better make sure Kiana doesn't give Edward a heart attack." I said grinning and heading down to the water.

By the time we got there Edward was in water up to his chest, holding Kiana securely in his muscled arms with Emmett beside him as they waited for the waves to come on. I stood beside him, smiling at Kiana's annoyed face.

"Daddy, let me go." She whined, struggling in his arms.

Edward's arms did not budge, "Not a chance of that little one." He said firmly, kissing the top of her hair, "I'll let you go once the waves have stopped, how about that?" He bargained.

Reluctantly she nodded and settled back in her father's arms. The kids began laughing as the waves came on; Emmett and Edward jumped when the waves came on and Dan and Kiana couldn't stop laughing. The rest of the day continued like that until finally Kiana was exhausted and Edward had to carry out to the car.

When we got home Kiana woke for long enough so that we could give her a quick bath, watching her hair and finally getting her into bed before we did the same thing. Both of us were exhausted, having spent the day running after Kiana and playing with her so that she could sleep tonight. We fell into bed and before we drifted off Edward made sure to have his arm wrapped around my waist.

It turns out having Edward for a weekend wasn't the worst thing to ever have happened.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. The poll will be closed soon so make sure you vote if you haven't already or tell me in your reviews (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). Keep it up! Also any suggestions for anything to come up would be great; slowly running out of ideas!!!


	16. Ghost From The Past

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Sixteen

I woke feeling very warm and very comfortable; once again I woke to Edward's arm wrapped tightly around my waist except this time he was also awake. He smiled at me but before he could say anything I darted out of bed and quickly went into the bathroom, rinsing the morning breath out of my mouth with a light mouth wash.

When I came back Edward was propped up against the wall, the sheets bunched up at his waist giving me a good view of his abs and muscles. I blushed when he grinned, stretching and patted the spot next to him.

"You don't having anything planned today do you?" Edward asked toying with a piece of my hair after I had lain next to him, my head on his chest.

I shook my head feeling incredibly comfortable again, "Nope, why?"

He continued to play with my hair and I became suspicious, "Well…Emmett kind of invited us around for lunch today." He said nonchalantly.

I tilted my head up to eye him warily, "What's the catch?"

"Who said there's a catch?" He asked innocently. My eyebrows rose up at him, "Okay, maybe there's a catch. Well…AliceandJasperaregoingtobetheretoo." He said in a rush.

I blinked, "Can you repeat that in English please?"

"Alice and Jasper are going to be there too." Edward finally said shrinking slightly.

My eyes narrowed slightly, "And when were you planning on telling me this? Before or after we had gotten there?"

"I was going to tell you before." He insisted. "Well I better go wake Kiana up." He said, jumping up from his spot before I could do anything.

I supported my weight on my hands and shouted after him, "You're still in trouble."

I could hear him chuckling but I knew my revenge was going to come in the form of Kiana very soon; she hated being woken. I smiled to myself as Kiana screamed loud and shrill, and I got out of bed and quickly ran to the bedroom. Edward had clearly tripped over a toy after backing away from her scream and was now fumbling around trying to stand.

"I forgot to tell you the catch of waking her up." I said sweetly when he noticed me standing in the doorway, and Kiana glaring at him.

I squealed as he suddenly jumped to his feet and lunged at me; I ran down the hall trying to dodge his arms. Running turned out to be a bad idea, especially when my shoulder was still sore; I tripped on a shoe and I went stumbling into a wall. A moment later Edward crashed into me and we fell to the floor panting and, for some strange reason that I couldn't figure out, laughing.

Before we had a chance to pick ourselves up Kiana stomped out of her bedroom glaring at us, "Mommy and Daddy are both silly and naughty." She said grumpily and went into the kitchen.

I gave Edward a sly smile and jumped to my feet following her into the kitchen, "Alright sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?" I said smoothing back her hair as I past.

She was still giving me a glare but thought carefully, "Toast please with jam."

After making breakfast Kiana went to her room to play while I cleaned up and Edward showered. I was stalling for as long as I could and Edward could clearly tell when he had finished showering and had gotten Kiana ready.

Before I could react I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder, "Edward put me down." I squealed, pounding my fists on his back.

"Not a chance." He said firmly carrying me into the bathroom, "You're going to have a shower, get dressed and then we're going to go to Rose and Emmett's for lunch. You're either going to be civil to Alice or ignore her completely and we're going to have a good time before we come home and watch a movie with some Chinese food."

He finally put me down outside the bathroom door and waited pointedly for me to go in. Grumbling I went inside but managed to try and take as long as possibly, washing my hair and enjoying the warm water.

"Bella if you don't get out of that shower now I'm going to come in." Edward shouted through the door, pounding on it.

I glared at the door but did what he said, turning the taps on and wrapping my towel around me. Dressed in only my underwear I decided to get a little…revenge even though it wasn't something I would normally do. I flung open the door, well aware that he was still standing outside the door waiting for me, and took immense pleasure in standing in front of Edward and watching his jaw drop open and his eyes widen.

I smiled at him innocently, "What's wrong Edward?"

Edward's eyes roamed my practically naked body, his mouth snapped shut now and he tried to form words. I giggled to myself and skipped past him, searching through my closet for something to wear. I settled for jeans and a forest green singlet top not even bothering with make up. By then Edward had recovered and was blocking the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest.

"That wasn't very nice." He said with a crooked grin.

I blinked, "I don't know what you're talking about. You wanted me to get dressed and you didn't give me any time to get clothes from my cupboard."

He stepped closer, an arm shooting around my waist to pull me up against his body. His eyes were mischievous and before I had the chance to prepare myself for anything his face was suddenly centimeters from mine, his eyes smouldering.

"You know…" He began in a whisper, leaning in to place a light kiss beneath my jaw, "That wasn't very nice…"

"You've said that." I managed to gasp out as he continued to plant kisses across my jaw and down to my neck.

I felt his lips grinning against my neck, "I think it would be to pay me back by…" His lips continued to trail kisses up my neck to my earlobe, "letting me drive today." He whispered, his lips moving ever so lightly across my sensitive skin.

My breathing sharpened and I almost forgot how to speak. "That…wouldn't…be…good." I gasped, my breaths coming out in short pants.

"Why not?" He murmured against my neck.

"You drive like a maniac." I whimpered as his mouth planted small kisses over my face but never coming close to my lips.

"Would I let you get hurt?" I shook my head dazed, "So I'll drive then?" Finally I nodded and he pulled back with a grin.

He didn't get very far; I locked my arms around his neck and slammed my lips against his. He kissed me back with the same force, his hand tangling in my hair while his other went to my waist. I groaned against his mouth feeling his tongue flicker against my lower lip slowly.

"Mommy, daddy what are you doing?" A little voice came from the doorway.

We pulled apart quickly, breathing hard and staring down embarrassedly at Kiana who was looking up at us with curious eyes, "Nothing sweetie. Are you ready?" I asked blushing furiously.

She nodded and took Edward's hand, yanking him out the door while I trailed behind to catch my breath. When we got out to the car I groaned, remembering what I had agreed to. Edward chuckled at my look and gave me a sly smile as he held my door open for me. I gave him an irritated glare but got into the passenger seat and crossed my arms, staring grumpily outside. As soon as he started the car I averted my eyes from the outside world, knowing that I would feel sick from the speed.

When we got to Rose and Emmett's I did everything possible to try and get out of going inside. I didn't want another confrontation with Alice; I don't think I will ever forgive her for what she said and though I knew we would eventually work things out I didn't want to worry about it. I didn't want to remember how god a friends we were.

Edward sighed and the next thing I knew he had thrown me over my shoulder and carried me up the pathway. "I've already told Alice to leave you alone so you have nothing to worry about." Edward said when he dumped me on the doorstep and gave me a quick kiss. "Don't worry."

I couldn't resist the look he gave me so I finally sighed and nodded in defeat, walking inside without bothering to knock. It was normal for Rose and me to do this. Kiana immediately ran into Dan's room and I could hear their childish chatter. Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen and I laughed when I saw Emmett pouting, staring at the food in front of him that Rose was making.

"Someone looks happy." I teased, dumping my bag on the ground and went to help Rose with lunch.

Emmett pouted at me, probably in hopes of gaining an ally, "I only wanted a taste, just to make sure it wasn't poisoned or anything." He insisted, "And Rosie was being so mean and smacked me when I was just trying to ensure her safety."

"Poor Emmett; no one appreciates your bravery." Rosalie snickered when she heard me say that.

"Well Emmett if you want to ensure your own safety you would be wise to take these glasses out to the table." Rosalie said sweetly, smiling at her husband who didn't hesitate in snatching the glasses and practically running out of the room.

Edward rolled his eyes at his older brother, "I can't believe a guy his size is scared by his wife who's a good head shorter than him."

"Oh he's just worried about sleeping on the couch for a week." Rose said grinning wickedly at her brother in law. "Dan always comes out in the night and pours water on him when he knows Emmett's in trouble."

We snickered and carried out a plate each of salad, Edward carrying the warm chicken pieces, and set them down on the table and called the children. Kiana and Dan came running in giggling, Emmett chasing after them and gave Rosalie an innocent smile as he sat down next to her. Jasper and Alice seated themselves opposite us and Alice gave me a hesitant smile which I returned. There was no reason why I couldn't act polite to her even though we were still on uneven ground. I don't know when I would actually forgive her.

"So Bella," Jasper began, "What exactly do you do?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a nurse at the same hospital that Edward works at. I'm thinking of doing some night time classes though." I said lightly.

Rosalie looked at me surprised, "When was this decision made?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think spending that week in the hospital has made me realize how much I really, really hate hospitals." I joked, slapping Edward's arm when he rolled his eyes, "I just figured it was time for a change."

"What were you thinking of studying?" Alice asked, looking interested.

"I'm not too sure," I admitted, "I was thinking something to do with kids; maybe primary school teaching or kindergarten."

"You'd be good as a kindergarten teacher." Edward agreed, smiling crookedly at me and causing my heart to jump erratically.

Slowly we all finished and eventually Rose and I began to clear away the table. Rose left to answer the door when there was an impatient rapping and for a moment I heard silence. Curious as to what was happening I went into the lounge room and saw a sight I hadn't imagined.

Standing in front of Edward was a beautiful strawberry blond with icy blue eyes. She had her arms wrapped around Edward's waist and I was pleased to see his face contort in anger and push her away without hesitation.

"What's the matter Eddie?" The blond asked, her voice high pitched and I have expected her to start adding 'like' in between words.

Kiana tugged on Edward's hand but before she could say anything the woman glared down at her, "Beat it, brat." She sneered.

Kiana blinked and shrunk away from the cruel tone, looking up at Edward with tears in her eyes, "Daddy?"

The woman looked down at her horrified, as though she were a disease, "That brat is your daughter?"

"That's enough Tanya." Edward said coldly, picking up Kiana and pulling her close, "Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that again."

The woman, Tanya, looked at him like he had grown another head, "Eddie, you're not seriously putting…that before me, are you?"

"Is there a problem?"

I hadn't realized that the cold voice that had spoken was me until everyone turned to look at me. I walked up to Edward, my eyes narrowing into a cool glare at Tanya, not one bit threatened by her. If I had of been seventeen I would have cowered away from a girl like Tanya but years of living on my own and raising a daughter had hardened me and I found very few people that could scare me and Tanya was not one of them.

Tanya looked at me like I was dirt, "If you're the brat's mother then remove her from my presence immediately and get out of this house and away from my boyfriend."

I laughed, shocking everyone including Tanya whose superiority seemed to die away, "The only person who isn't wanted here would be you." I said, trying to contain my giggles at her trying to act superior.

Tanya's face flushed bright red and turned to Edward, "You're really going to let her treat me like this Eddie?"

"Are you thick or something?" I asked feigning concern, "Because it really does take a genius to know his name is Edward. Do you need someone to spell it out for you?"

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Tanya hissed, her nostrils flaring out.

I rolled my eyes feeling very bored, "Oh please, the scary blond is threatening me. Someone help she's so scary." Emmett didn't do much to hide his snickers, "You don't scare me. You're just another person who thinks she's top shit because she was spoiled growing up. I highly doubt Edward has any problems with seeing the door hit you on your way out." I said looking over at Edward.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing." Edward said still glaring at Tanya. "And just for the record Tanya we broke up last year after you cheated on me."

I felt the very strong urge to slap the pout of Tanya's face, "But Eddie…"

"Didn't we just establish that his name was Edward?" I looked up at him pretending to be disappointed, "I thought we'd gotten that part down."

Edward smiled crookedly down at me still holding Kiana reassuringly, combing his fingers through her hair, "The bleach must be getting to her brain." He said, mock sighing and shaking his head at Tanya. (A/N no offence to blonds; I'm one too)

Tanya was fuming and actually stomped her foot and looking completely humiliated she turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it on her way out. And even though I was reassured by Edward's anger towards her I knew we hadn't seen the last of her.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up and ideas would be great; I'm coming up with some blanks. Read and Review.


	17. Girls Day Out

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Seventeen

_Alice P.O.V_

I watched silently from the couch at the sight before me, Jasper's arm wrapped comfortingly around my waist, his head resting on my shoulders. Jasper was everything to me; he made me realize my mistake of how I treated Bella and I couldn't imagine being without him. He was my life line and I could never love anyone as much as I loved him.

I sat watching proudly as Bella confidently talked back to Tanya, the girl who I had tried to replace Bella with. I finally realized now how much Bella had changed, how having Kiana had completely pulled the ground up from beneath her feet. She was confident, sassy and didn't care what people thought. She was standing up for herself and not standing back to hear someone diss her family. Finally Tanya turned and left and as Bella gave Edward a small kiss on the cheek I got up and went into the kitchen.

A moment later she followed me in with a smile on her face but I could tell she was confused; she was never good at hiding her emotions. "You okay?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if I was pushing my luck.

She smiled at me, "I'm good. I can't believe Tanya, the bitch." She ended in a mutter, glancing around to make sure Kiana hadn't followed her and heard.

"I know but you totally showed her." I said grinning, "I wish I had a camera when I saw the look on her face." Rose chuckled as she caught the end of what we were saying as she entered the kitchen.

Bella grinned back at me, "Don't worry; I'll give you plenty more options if she comes back."

"You're evil Bella. You could've pretended like she had a chance," Rose smirked, and brightened, "We need to do something tomorrow."

"Rose it's Sunday." Bella reminded her, "Alice might have to work tomorrow considering it will be Monday."

I perked up, excited to do something with my sister-in-law and ex-best friend, "No, I don't start work for another few days."

"Great, we can leave at nine and spend the morning shopping and then maybe we can get our hair done." Rose said excitedly, ignoring Bella's groan of horror. "Don't even think about arguing with me Bella." She said firmly, "You're going whether you like it or not."

"Who's going to take care of Kiana?" Bella protested, following Rose as she left the kitchen. I trailed after, amused at how Bella still hated shopping with a passion.

Edward perked up, catching the end of the conversation, "I'll look after; we need a good father/daughter day don't we sweetie?" He said, grinning down at Kiana who was cuddled at his side.

She beamed up at him, love and adoration in her eyes. I could've 'awed' right then at the strong bond between my brother and his daughter. "Yes!" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face.

Bella pouted, "Edward that was you coming to my rescue." She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly, "Fine we'll go shopping. I do _not_ want to be woken up before 8:15; I will choose my _own_ outfit for the day with no make up and there will be regular coffee and food breaks. Understand?" She said eyeing the both of us unwaveringly.

Meekly we both nodded. This new Bella didn't stop surprising me; she had a backbone. This was the Bella that I had always tried to encourage her to be; confident and taking crap from no one.

_Bella P.O.V_

I felt extremely satisfied seeing the both of them nod and turned back to Edward, smiling as Kiana stayed as close to Edward as she could. They were both so adorable and I wished I had a camera to capture the moment; the perfect father/daughter moment. I knew Kiana would love spending time with him tomorrow and Edward would treasure the moment.

"Are you going to be alright going tomorrow?" Edward asked sounding extremely amused. Kiana giggled beside him; she knew how much her mother hated shopping.

I crossed my arms under my chest. "I had better get lots of hugs and kisses when I get back or neither of you will be getting any dinner." I said turning my nose into the air.

Kiana giggled and threw herself into my arms, planting a big kiss on my cheek. "Mommy, you're being silly!"

I kissed her nose sitting down next to Edward, close enough that our knees were teasingly brushing against one another. "Am I? Maybe we should get daddy to tell us what he's doing with you tomorrow." I whispered in her ear but loud enough so that Edward could hear us.

He raised an eyebrow at us and sealed his lips, "Not telling either of you a thing about it."

Kiana pouted at him, unleashing the power of puppy eyes; this girl was going to have her father wrapped around her little finger in a heartbeat. "Please daddy?" She begged.

Edward's resolve cracked immediately, "Alright we're going to go for a picnic. I'm not saying any more than that." He said firmly.

I stood stretching, well aware that Edward's eyes were now firmly planted on me and the bare skin that was exposed when my shirt rode up. "I think it's time we went home." I announced, giving Edward a little wink that I knew no one saw.

Edward jumped up and picked Kiana up, stepping up close to subtly slide his warm hand under my chest and the soft skin on my back. I made a small squeak, blushing and blinking as he smirked at me, walking ahead and thanking Rose and Emmett. I narrowed my eyes at him; two could play that little game. I, too, thanked Rose and Emmett, waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper and eventually went out to the car where he was holding the door open for me. As I got in, he leaned in as if whispering something to me, and trailed his lips across my neck.

I felt dazed as I sat there waiting for him to start the car. When he got in, grinning proudly, I looked over at him, "That was mean." I whispered.

"Mommy when we get hoe can we watch Care Bears?" Kiana asked.

Edward winced and silently began to plead. I tried not to laugh as I replied, "I think that would be a good idea."

"Daddy you'll watch it too?" Kiana asked hopefully.

I spoke for him, chuckling at the pained look on his face, "Daddy can't sweetheart." Immediately Kiana's face fell, "He's going to be busy preparing for your surprise picnic tomorrow." She grinned and began jumping up and down and Edward shot me a thankful look, "You'll just have to watch it with me." I said, sighing dramatically.

The moment we got home Kiana dragged me into the lounge room and I set up Care Bears as promised. She sat on the couch, watching enthralled and not bothered by the curses and bangs coming from the kitchen. I secretly wanted to sneak into the kitchen and peek in at what Edward was preparing, and maybe get in a giggle or two before returning back to my seat next to Kiana. But most of all I resisted the urge to pull out my note book and scribble down my secret project that I had been working on.

Lately I've been feeling the need to write this bizarre story, and so whenever I got the chance I sat down while Kiana was in bed and write bits and pieces of this random story. Since the accident and Edward's arrival I hadn't had much of a chance to continue writing any of it. The need was overwhelming, bits and piecing coming to my mind that I was afraid I'd forget if I didn't write it down.

"Er Bella?" Edward called, "How do you cook pasta again?"

The next morning there were no surprise visitors at my door trying to wake me up and dress me to suite their fashion sense. Edward was still sleeping peacefully beside me and I wondered how such a smart man could be incredibly stupid in some aspects; he didn't even know how to cook _pasta_ and he was a doctor. I smiled contently and combed my fingers through his hair gently and finally got up to have a shower. He was still sleeping when I got out and I quietly dressed, sneaking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

I knew Kiana was still sleeping when I left, so was Edward. I left him a note on the kitchen to try and remember not to get Kiana sick with his cooking. Grabbing my keys I was out the front just as Rose pulled up in her car, Alice already sitting in the front.

Rose peeled into drive and speed along to the closest mall, Alice bouncing in the seat next to her. I knew I was going to be in for hell when we got there; neither of them was known to be tame when they went shopping and Rose had an annoying habit of buying things for me without my permission. Sure enough when we got there Rose had an itinerary whipped out in front of us and began directing us to the closest cloths shop.

"Bella, you should totally try this on." Rose said firmly, holding up a cute singlet top.

I deliberated for a moment and finally took the top and continued browsing through the racks, "Oh Bella." I heard Rose sing holding up a short red dress. Immediately I glared and pointed to the racks, "Oh fine." Rose huffed grumbling and walking to find some other type of clothing to torment me with most likely.

I disappeared into the change rooms with the top Rose had chosen for me and studied my reflection. The black contrasted nicely with my skin and the neckline was short enough that I knew it would drive Edward crazy.

I had no idea where me and Edward were at; were we a couple? Were we just friends? I needed to talk it through with him and soon; having him stay with me for the weekend made me realize how much I wanted him to stay with me permanently. I wanted Edward to move in with me and Kiana.

Only thing left is to ask him.

"Alright I need a lunch break." I demanded after the fifth shop. My arms were sore from carrying three bags full on each arm. I had spent my fair share and I would not be paying for anything else other than my hair appointment.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I was wondering when you were going to ask for one." Rose smirked in agreement but nonetheless we went and found a table.

"So what are you going to get done to your hair?" Alice asked me as Rose disappeared to order our food.

I shrugged, "I dunno; probably something a bit different. I'm sick of it." I told her.

Just as she was about to respond a shadow towered over us. I tilted my head upwards as I heard a deep voice say, "Bella? Bella Swan?"

The man in front of me was hot; tan, tall and extremely good looking. He was looking at me in shock that quickly turned into a charming smile. "I can't believe it's you." He exclaimed.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked confused, looking to Alice for help; she simply shrugged.

His smile didn't falter, "Its Jacob, Jacob Black. Our fathers are best friends; I live up at La Push."

I flinched at the mention of my father, "Yes well it's been a while since I've been in Forks."

"Really? Funny, 'cause Charlie talks like he sees you all the time." Jacob said, not bothered by my short tone.

I laughed, "Where have you been for the last five years?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused.

"Look I don't want to be rude but I can't remember who you are and I'm not about to blurt out my family history to a complete stranger." I said firmly, turning away from him and back to Alice.

Eventually he left but I had a feeling it might have had something to do with Rosalie arriving back at the table. When she enquired about him I simply shrugged, my mind caught up with what Charlie had been telling people. Did he honestly continue to act like we were still close and talking? That he knew what was happening in my life? Was he that ashamed of me that he couldn't admit to others that his daughter had had a child when she was only twenty?

I must have been really caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice walking to the hairdressers. Rose began to babble to the hairdresser what she wanted done and I contemplated saying something but then I realized that she had been telling them what to do with my hair. I didn't care, knowing that Rose wouldn't let anyone do anything bad to my hair.

The hairdresser chatted away as he coloured my hair, leaving me alone only when it needed to set and came back to watch it out and begin snipping at my hair with intense concentration. That made me feel a little less worried about the amount he was cutting. I could only imagine how bad my hair was; I hadn't had a cut in almost two years, life with a child being time consuming and difficult.

Finally the hairdresser beamed at me, standing back to take a look and to check for any missed ends. I gaped at the reflection in front of me; my hair had more of a red glow to it, and its previous hip length that been cut down nicely to my mid back, curled in soft ringlets. My fringe framed my face and made my brown eyes look warmer.

"Thanks Rose, I love it." I squealed throwing my arms around her.

Rosalie and Alice had simply gotten a blow wave and straighten; they did not need anything else. Alice had deemed it satisfactory that we could leave. I fell asleep in the car and I heard Rose and Alice talking in hushed wishes. A deep velvet voice spoke in amongst them and I became confused; neither Alice nor Rose sounded like that. I almost opened my eyes but the feel of two large and very familiar hands picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs.

Finally I did open my eyes, "What's going on?" I slurred, looking up at Edward's beautiful face.

"You were asleep sweetheart." Edward murmured, laying me down on our bed. I thought of it as 'our' bed, not mine. Ours.

"Move in with me." I said clearly, wide awake all of a sudden.

Edward's eyes widened in shock but a smile threatened to tug at his lips, "Bella, you're half asleep…"

I interrupted him, wanting him to know I was serious, "Edward I'm being perfectly serious. I want you to move in with us; I don't think I can imagine life here without you now. I know it's a bit soon but…"

Edward's lips cut me off, pressing against mine roughly and his hand pulled my head closer to him. "When do you want me in?" He whispered against my lips, his eyes open and looking directly into mine.

"When's soon enough for you?" I whispered back, smiling happily.

That night was the first time I had been with a man since I had had Kiana. This time I remembered it, remembered the feel of him, the smell of him and every bit of pleasure and happiness along with it. Kiana had been in bed by this time and it took all my energy to remain quiet and I vaguely remember Edward needing to pin his hand over my mouth to quieten me. When I woke I was wrapped in Edward's arms, my head against his chest.

"I love you Bella." He whispered, kissing my neck.

I smiled, warmth spreading through me, "I love you too." I whispered in reply, meaning every word.

That morning as I was cleaning up breakfast a sharp knock on the door interrupted me. Dropping the plate I was drying I went to it and the person standing behind was the last person I had expected to see in my wildest dreams.

My father; Charlie Swan.


	18. Edward Vs Charlie

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Eighteen

_Edward P.O.V_

I still couldn't remove the look of amused shock out of Bella's eyes even after I had told her that the instructions were different to what I was used to when cooking pasta. I had heard Kiana giggling in the lounge room, no doubt laughing at how her father couldn't cook simple pasta. Honestly, I had no idea what I was going to make for lunch. Every kid likes pasta, right? I figured I could make it tonight and heat it just before we leave with some meat sauce.

As I expected Bella had already left by the time I had woken up; she would already be through the first quarter of shops by now knowing Alice and Rosalie. I now regretted not trying to find a way to get Bella out of going shopping; I knew how much she hated it but I also knew she needed some quality girl time with Alice. I still felt guilty that their friendship had been broken up on my account and my only excuse for it then was I was young and foolish.

Now I was paying for my actions. I had missed the first five years of Kiana's life because of what I had done; maybe if I hadn't of treated Bella like I did I still would've gotten to be there for her through the pregnancy. I had thought through every possible 'maybe' and I was done with thinking about what I should have done and focusing on the present and my beautiful daughter.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Kiana asked, jumping up and down excitedly in front of me.

I picked her up, carrying her into the kitchen where Bella had left a note for me:

_Edward,_

_Don't try and cook anything for Kiana for breakfast. There's cereal in the cupboard for her; you can't go wrong with simply pouring some into a bowl and adding some milk to it for her. I've already packed the meat sauce for you; all you need to do is warm the pasta. I've laid out some clothes for Kiana to wear today._

_I'll see you tonight when I'm released from my torture._

_Love Bella._

She wrote 'love Bella'. Not 'Bella' or 'see you later'. 'Love Bella'. Even though things were moving faster than I could have hoped for I couldn't have been happier. Tanya had made my life miserable for the time I was with her and I regretted every moment. I woke feeling happy now, as though my subconscious was allowing me to atone in a way for how I had treated Bella.

To put it simply I'm falling in love with her.

"Alright, mommy said there's some cereal in the cupboard for you." I said walking over and throwing open the doors, still holding Kiana, "What one do you normally have?" I asked, knowing already that she wouldn't think twice about having the muesli sitting there.

"Fruit loops!" She shouted, pointing to the coloured box.

I assessed the cereal critically; no doubt it was full of sugar and she would be on sugar crazed high all day. I shrugged, deciding to give her enough that she shouldn't be too bouncy. From somewhere, probably Alice, she still got natural bounciness and the sugar as I predicted didn't help the cause. She ran off to get dressed, and I did the same after putting the pasta in the microwave for a minute.

Kiana was already in the kitchen when I returned, tying her shoelaces. I kissed the top of her head and put the lid on the container holding the pasta, setting it in the bag where Bella had already packed the sauce, a water bottle and two cups. I smiled at her thoughtfulness and looped the strap over my shoulder and took Kiana's hand once she had triumphantly finished tying her shoelaces. Out in the car she tried and failed to figure out which straps on her seat went where so I helped her, unable to resist tickling her.

"Where are we going daddy?" She asked for the millionth time.

I focused on driving, "Still a secret kiddo."

"But, daddy." She whined, drawing out the 'daddy'.

I glanced back at her in the review mirror amused, "Nope, you'll find out soon."

She pouted and huffed, flopping back in her seat and crossing her little arms over her chest. She looked remarkably like her mother even though she had my bright green eyes.I was not looking forward to when she's a teenager; I'd be batting away boys from left and right. I began to wonder whether Bella and I would have any more children. I didn't know what she wanted but I knew that I wanted more with her.

"We're at the park!" Kiana squealed elatedly when I parked in front of a large park.

We were lucky with good weather, winter was passing onto spring, and the grass was free of water. Kiana picked out a quiet spot under a tree close to the small pound that had young children scattered over the other side. She shuffled through the bag I had brought and smiled as she found the stack of cards and demanded we play snap.

Even though we only played a few card games and had lunch I would never remove this moment from my list of favourite memories with her. She munched through the pasta happily but it didn't take her long to find the chocolate mousse.

"Daddy lets go play on the slide." Kiana said taking my hand and yanking me over to the nearby play equipment.

I watched cautiously as she climbed up the chains and dodged through the other children to get to the slide. She stood at the top beaming down at me and swiftly pushed herself down the slide, grinning wildly. This happened a few more times and as she played on the equipment I realized it was time for us to go.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to go." I called, watching as Kiana reluctantly clambered down from the wooden forte.

"Do we have to?" She whined, taking my hand.

I nodded, leading her to the car, "We'll come back again." I promised, doing her seat belt up.

She was quiet in the car as I drove and I realized that she had fallen into a light sleep. She woke the moment I stopped, running inside to go play with her toys most likely. Bella still hadn't returned to I pulled out some bread and made some sandwiches for dinner. We had just finished when Alice walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that Bella may be hurt.

She rolled her eyes at my over protectiveness, "Nothing we just need you to get Bella from the car; she fell asleep."

"What did you do to her?" I asked as I followed her out to the car.

I was tempted tor un my fingers through her new hair do but resisted, picking her up carefully and carrying her up into the house.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

I laid her down on our bed, unable to keep my eyes off of her for any amount of time and noticed her looking up at me. "You were asleep sweetheart."

"Move in with me."

My eyes widened and I stared down at her but shook that off, trying not to smile, "Bella you're half asleep…" I began but she cut me off.

"Edward I'm being perfectly serious. I want you to move in with us; I don't think I can imagine life here without you now. I know it's a bit soon but…" She said firmly.

I didn't give her a chance to continue, slamming my lips against hers, my hand curling around her neck to pull her closer to me, "When do you want me in?"

Her response of "When's soon enough for you?" sent me crazy. Everything about her drove me crazy and she was the first woman I had been with since Tanya. Everything was perfect in this moment and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it. The noises she made were adorably cute, however I needed to remember our sleeping daughter so I pinned my hand over Bella's mouth to keep her quiet.

I woke before she did and I smiled, kissing her head and she stirred. When her eyes opened I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She replied sighing contently.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her during breakfast and she seemed to have a permanent blush on her face as I continued to look at her. I took Kiana to go get dressed as Bella cleaned up, quickly changing myself when I heard a knock on the door.

_Bella P.O.V_

I stared at Charlie in shock; here stood for the first time in five years my father. Before I had a chance to form words he pushed past me and walked into my house without waiting for an invitation. Numbly I closed the door; what was he doing here? He'd always known where I lived but I could think of no reason as to why he was here.

I followed him into the kitchen still staring at him in shock that slowly melted into complete fury, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" I hissed, clenching my hands by my sides to resist reaching out and slapping him.

He crossed his arms, "That's no way to talk to your father. I didn't teach you to speak like that." Charlie said disapprovingly.

"You are not my father." I snapped, "No father, no decent _parent_, would do what you did to me if they actually cared about their children. Get out." I demanded furiously.

"No Bella. Don't you want to know what I'm doing in Chicago?" He asked conversationally.

"No I don't. I want you to get the fuck out of my house, _now._"

He didn't move from his spot, "I came up here with Jacob, Billy Black's son, to help him get a good spot in the police department here. I'd always hoped that you and Jacob would get together; he's a good boy."

"Bella? Who's here?" I heard Edward called.

He walked into the kitchen and stiffened when he saw Charlie, "Edward Cullen?" Charlie asked amazed, looking between the two of us in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Edward said shortly, immediately coming to stand by me supportively.

Charlie's face slowly began to change into a dark purple colour, "_You_ were the one who got Bella pregnant?"

"Edward has nothing to explain to you Charlie." I defended Edward. "In case you haven't realized by now you're not welcome here."

"This boy is living with you?" Charlie hissed, his eyes glazing over in anger.

Edward stepped in front of him, "Yes I am living with her not that it's any of your business. We have a child together, and unlike you I didn't know about her. I made a mistake in losing contact with Bella but I'm not going to risk her or my child again. You, however, did the worst thing out of all of this. What kind of father would abandon his daughter the way you did and then just rock up five years later expecting for everything to be forgotten?"

"Bella was an honest and bright girl before you ruined things for her. You destroyed her future!" Charlie roared.

Edward straightened, his body tense with anger, "You think I destroyed her future? Bella has a successful job, the same one that she had applied for when she first found out she was pregnant. She's one of the top nurses in the hospital and she's even thinking about going back to school. She has nothing to be ashamed of and don't you ever try to make her feel like that." Edward seethed, his chest heaving up and down.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Standing in the doorway was Kiana, looking up at us with her big green eyes, "Its okay sweetie." Edward said quietly, picking her up and rubbing soothing circles on her back. I think it was more to calm him down than her.

"So this is the child." Charlie commented, his eyes raking over Kiana.

"Her name's Kiana." I said fiercely, protecting and defending my only child. "I want you to leave now."

"Who's that daddy?" Kiana whispered to Edward, looking at Charlie curiously.

Charlie looked over at her, "I'm your grand…"

"Don't say that." I hissed moving to stand in front of her. "You are nothing to her. You gave up the right when you left me alone."

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Charlie asked, "You were just a child."

"Have you thought for a moment what you've put her through?" Edward asked, "She had a child to support. She spent five years caring for Kiana without help from either of her parents. You cut off all contact from her." He handed Kiana to me and stepped protectively in front of us, "Until you've earned Bella's forgiveness I don't want you near either of them. Leave, now." He demanded.

With that Charlie straightened and fled the room, leaving me in complete shock and not knowing how to handle his sudden appearance.


	19. Resolved Love Infatuation

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Nineteen

"Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?" Edward asked me softly, brushing his hand across my cheek.

I jerked out of my shock, my eyes still wide as they moved to meet Edward's concerned gaze, "That was my father." I whispered.

"I know sweetheart." He said softly, kissing my forehead gently.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kiana asked, her voice trembling as she looked at me with fear.

I snapped out of it quickly, not wanting to upset Kiana; I could wait until I was alone before I broke down, "Everything's fine sweetie. Mommy was just a bit shocked." I said, taking her from Edward and she cuddled into my side. "We'd better get you ready for school."

Edward cursed under his breath when he noticed the time, bolting into the bathroom for a quick shower. When I had Kiana dressed and seated at the table eating breakfast Edward re-appeared fully dressed for work.

He kissed me on the cheek and kissed the top of Kiana's head, "I'll see you after work. Love you." He shouted as he ran out the door.

I shook my head, amazed that he was running late, and took a quick shower before taking Kiana's hand and we left the house to begin walking to school. I waited until she disappeared into the school building until I began walking home, thinking over what I should do today. It wasn't until I turned around the corner that I stopped in shock, seeing Jacob Black standing outside my apartment. Slowly I walked up, thoughts churning in my head and trying to figure out the quickest way to get rid of him.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said, stepping in front of me as I pretended I didn't notice him on my way up to my place.

I stopped and unwillingly turned back to face him, "Hello Jacob." I sighed, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday." He said, smiling charmingly, "It wasn't very polite of me to ask you about private business. I just assumed that you and Charlie were on good terms."

I eyed him wearily, wondering whether this was something that Charlie had put him up to. But then I saw the eagerness in his eyes and I instantly drew away, "That's okay, really. I'm sorry; I've got to go…"

"Bella, wait." He grasped my arm firmly, "I know I've really on just re-met you but I was wondering whether you'd like to go out for a coffee sometime?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry Jacob I'm busy at the moment." I lied, trying to pull my arm out of his grip unsuccessfully, "Jacob, let go me." I demanded when he tightened his grip.

Immediately he removed his hand, "Sorry." He said but I didn't stick around to listen to him.

Quickly I went up the stairs, hearing his frustrated sigh from behind me. When I walked into my apartment I let out a sigh of relief, resting my head back against the door; now more than ever I wanted Edward here with me.

I pushed away from the door and headed into the lounge room, noticing for the first time just how messy and cramped everything had become from all of the things I had collected over the years. Sighing I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and set about to going through each cupboard and all the shelves, throwing away the things that I didn't use or had grown sick of. When I had finished I was surprised at how much junk I really had.

Now the apartment was almost bare but I didn't mind, knowing that when Edward moved in he would have his own knick knacks to set around the place. As I rinsed the dirty sponge used to wipe all the dust off the shelves I couldn't help but smile. I was doing that a lot lately; having Edward around brightened not only my world but also Kiana's. We never really knew how much we were missing until we had it.

My eyes caught sight of the clock and I cursed, dropping the cloth and wiping my hands on my pants as I grabbed my bag. It wasn't a long walk to Kiana's school and she usually liked to play around on the equipment until I got there.

"Bella!"

I instantly groaned, not caring whether he heard me or not; for the second time this day Jacob had spotted me not far from my apartment. Unwillingly I turned and another groan escaped my lips; Charlie was standing beside him walking down to me. I didn't fill the distance between us, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"We were just on our way to see you." Charlie said conversationally, as though we hadn't been screaming at each other this morning.

"Well you're just going to have to leave. I have to go to…"

"…To the park. We'll join you." Charlie cut in quickly, blocking any chance for me to mention Kiana.

I glared at him, "Actually you can't. And don't bother trying to come around to see me in the future."

I turned and walked off, hearing them follow me. I ground my teeth to prevent from lashing at them. How dare he try and ignore Kiana's existence. My silent raging distracted me from the two presences now beside me.

"Bella, where are you going? There's only a primary school down there; the parks this way." Jacob told me, smiling like he was talking to a child, putting a hand on my shoulder to steer me off my path.

I slapped his hand away and continued towards the school. I was seconds away from punching him; how dare he treat me like I was a child instead of a grown woman.

"Bella, Jake was just trying to direct you." Charlie reprimanded harshly, a warning in his words.

I swung around, no longer keeping my anger at bay, "I've been living here for five years; I know where the hell I need to go. Don't treat me like I'm a child incapable of looking after herself." I hissed pleased at the blush that rose on Jacob's face.

"I thought you were going for a walk. That's what you said…" He tried defensively.

"No, _he_ said," I snapped, "because he can't accept that his daughter has a five year old daughter."

Jacob's mouth fell opened and after a moment slowly curved into a bright smile, "I love kids. Charlie, why didn't you tell us you had a granddaughter?"

Charlie chuckled nervously but I spoke, my voice laced with venom, "Are you thick or something? Whatever Charlie has told you about me, I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend, who is now living with me, and a child. Charlie never told anyone because he cut off all contact with me because he was so embarrassed that his teenage daughter has a child."

"Mommy!" Kiana squealed, running down the footpath with Edward beside her.

I looked up in shock when I saw Edward, "I thought you were working late tonight?" I said, my tension melting away and I smiled, walking into his embrace.

He kissed the top of my head, "We had a quiet day so they let me go early." He was eyeing Jacob off, "How was your day?"

I shrugged, "I cleaned out the apartment. I've made some room for your stuff if you have any." I picked Kiana up, smiling at her, "How was school?"

She grinned, "It was fun! Me and Dan got partnered up and we had to write as many numbers as we could." She said, "We were the best in the whole class." She said proudly.

"That's my girl." I said, "How about we go home and try to teach Daddy how to cook?"

Edward groaned, throwing his head back, "We know that's not possible."

"Oh I know. I just plan on making you watch." I said, winking at him.

"Bella, it's rude not to invite your father and friend for dinner." Charlie ground out, glaring at the closeness between me and Edward.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have a father." I said dismissively, taking Edward's hand and pushing past Charlie and Jacob.

Edward kissed the top of my head, leading me to his car, "Are you alright?" He murmured, helping me settle Kiana in the car.

I sighed, resting my forehead against his chest, "He keeps trying to set me and Jacob up."

Edward tensed, glaring at something over my shoulder. Frowning I followed his gaze, my shoulders slumping when I saw Jacob and Charlie behind us, "Is something wrong?" He asked coldly.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come out for dinner with us." Jacob asked, not even acknowledging Edward's presence.

"How many times do I have to say…"

"No really, I insist." Jacob said firmly, "Just a friendly dinner for four."

I clenched my jaw, "I'm sorry," I said sweetly, "I don't think I can find a baby sitter this late for Kiana." I said, knowing full well that he meant only for me and Kiana, not me and Edward.

Edward snickered under his breath, "What a pity. Looks like we'll have to cancel…"

"You were never invited." Jacob cut in, glaring at him.

Edward's smile turned cold. I squeezed his arm reassuringly, "We have to go." I said coldly, shaking my head as I walked around to the passenger side, Edward having already slid inside.

Jacob barricaded the door as I tried to open it, his arm blocking me, "Bella, I just want one date with you. Let me show you that I'm better than that guy; he doesn't deserve you."

I glared at him, "In case you haven't realised by now, I think you're a creep. Now get out of my way and leave me alone." I hissed, yanking the door open and sliding in.

Edward took my hand, driving with his free one, and rubbed calming circles on my palm. We drove in silence not that we had far to go. Back in the apartment Edward marvelled at the amount of stuff I had thrown out and I considered going through Kiana's bedroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked for what felt like the millionth time since we'd gotten home.

"I'm fine Edward." I said exasperatedly, kissing him. "There's nothing to be remotely bothered by; he's just a creep that's had his hopes up because of stupid Charlie."

"I know I just don't like the way he looks at you." He sighed but then brightened, "How about I move some of my things in tomorrow? I start late so we can spend the morning moving me in; maybe spend a bit of time in bed." He said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

I giggled, kissing him eagerly, "I like that idea." I said in between kisses.

"When are you going to start looking for courses?" Edward asked when we were in bed.

I shrugged, cuddling up to him, "I don't know. I'd like to do something with teaching but I'm not sure if I'll have enough time in between work."

Edward was silent for a moment, thinking, "What about if you took night time courses? That way you could work during the day and while Kiana's asleep you can go to school."

I smiled up at him, reaching up to kiss him, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll check out some courses tomorrow afternoon."

The next morning was spent moving in Edward's things, not that he had much, which meant more time in the bedroom. We were lounging around the house and unfortunately the time came for Edward to go to work. I spent the rest of the day searching through courses at the closest university and I found one that seemed decent with good night times.

I didn't bother going back home after I had gone to the university. I walked straight to the primary school, shuffling through brochures to pass some time. I was seated on a chair not paying attention to my surroundings when a shadow fell over me.

Any guesses who it was?

Yep, it was Jacob, standing in front of me with a giant smile, no doubt happy that he had found me without Edward around. "Hello Bella. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk after you picked up your daughter."

Ii raised an eyebrow, "Um, how about no?" I said, smiling sweetly and returning my attention to the papers in front of me.

I clenched my jaw as he sat down next to me, "What are you reading?" He asked, moving his hand to lift up the booklet.

I slapped his hand away, continuing with my reading, "Is there something else you wanted because I'm a little busy." I ground out, resisting the urge to smack him.

"Well I thought we were waiting for Kiana." He said, as though I had never told him to go away.

I slammed the booklets down to stare at him incredulously, "What is your problem? Can you not take a hint? I'm not interested." I said slowly.

Jacob just smiled, "Charlie told me that you'd probably try and act like this."

"Jacob, Charlie wouldn't have a clue about anything to do with me. I haven't spoken to him for _five years_. Can you not see that I clearly despise him? I'll clarify things for you now so that you can't possibly misunderstand; _I'm not interested_." I emphasised firmly.

Jacob's smile faltered for the first time, "Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch but it's the only way you'll listen. I'm with Edward and I'm just not interested in what you're trying to force on me." I said, relaxing on my harsh voice.

He gave a small smile, "I understand. I'm sorry for being so forceful. I guess I just really hoped I had a chance with you. You wouldn't happen to know anyone would you?" He asked hopefully. "It sucks being the new guy around here."

I thought for a moment and I clicked my fingers, excited to get this guy someone else so he would leave me alone, "There's a girl down at the hospital I know who's in the dating thing at the moment. Her name's Leah; I could introduce you if you like." I offered with a small smile.

He nodded enthusiastically and he gave me his number. I sighed with relief when he left, hoping that Leah would agree to see him.

It would solve one out of two problems.


	20. How I Love That Man

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twenty

It had been a week.

It had been one amazing happy week with no problems, encounters or creepy males. The whole week felt like a long holiday with just Edward and Kiana and I never wanted it to end. But everyone knows that nothing stays this perfect, but until it ends I was happy and I planned to enjoy every moment.

Edward had settled in easily as though he had been living with us for years. It was nice to have someone to talk to who would talk about something other than dolls and bugs and I realise now how much I had been missing out on for all those years. It was more than nice to feel someone's arms wrapped around me as I went to sleep, and wonderful to wake up in those same arms feeling content and warm and safe. It was almost overwhelming after being alone for so many years.

Remember Jacob Black? He had successfully captured Leah's attention much to my relief and they had their first date set for in a few days. Edward grimaces every time he hears the name Jacob now, so I can cross that name off the list of potential future baby names.

Is it weird to think of having more babies when I've only really been with Edward for little over two weeks? I didn't think so, but then again, I have already had his daughter. Future babies would wait a while, at least until I've completed a teaching degree; I had already enrolled at university and I started in a few days. The course only went for a year; it was an accelerated course with night time classes so Edward could watch over Kiana while I studied.

"Bella, they're here." Edward called, startling me out of my reverie.

I stood quickly, my face breaking out into a smile when I saw Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice standing around the living room. My friendship with Alice was slowly on the mend and even though I would never forget what had happened, I could move past it now. Forgive in a way, but not forget.

"Hello." I said, hugging Alice and Rose.

"Congratulations on the course Bella!" Alice squealed.

Rose clapped her hands excitedly, "We have to go shopping for cute outfits."

I shook my head fiercely, "No chance of that happening; I don't need any new clothes."

Alice shrugged, "Who said you needed to be there for us to buy you clothes?"

Emmett snickered, "Who said Bella won't just donate whatever clothes you get her to charity?"

I glared at Emmett as Rose and Alice turned to me with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces, "You are so dead, Emmett."

"Dinner anyone?" Edward interrupted smoothly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Edward didn't cook, did he?" Alice asked suspiciously as she eyed the pasta in front of her.

I raised an eyebrow, noticing Kiana and Dan already eating, "Of course he didn't. Don't insult my taste buds."

Edward pouted, "Hey, I'm not the only one who can't cook." He looked pointedly at Emmett.

"Jasper can cook." Alice said smugly, poking her tongue out at her brothers.

"Way to make us look bad Jazz." Emmett joked.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Emmett you don't need someone to make you look bad. You can do that all on your own."

Everyone laughed and the room settled in to a comfortable silence as everyone ate. The rest of the night was spent in laughter and, of course, laughing at Emmett. Emmett was still pouting as he carried a sleeping Dan out to the car. I closed the door, leaning my back against it tiredly.

"Remind me not to clean the house and then stay up late socialising." I told Edward as I made my way to our bedroom, already half asleep. Kiana had been tucked away in her bed for over an hour now.

Edward followed me, helping me into my pyjamas and chuckled as I all but fell against him. "Love you need to actually wait until you get in bed before you start sleeping." He said amused, pulling back the doona and helping me down.

I lay down, my eyes snapping closed as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was aware of Edward sliding in next to me and then no more.

"Bella, wake up sweetheart." Edward whispered.

I stirred slightly opening my eyes up and finding myself looking up at Edward, "I don't wanna." I mumbled, rolling into him and burying my face into his shoulder.

"Bella you need to get up for work." He whispered, "We've got to take Kiana to school and then we've both got to go to work. Remember those jobs that we both have?" He said lightly, kissing my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and pouted, "No fair. I don't wanna go to work. Can't we just pretend that we don't have work and Kiana doesn't have school and we can stay here and sleep?" I asked hopefully.

Edward laughed and pulled away, "Sorry love. I've got patients and you've got to put up with the other annoying nurses that can't stop annoying you."

I grimaced at the thought of spending the entire morning and afternoon working with Jessica and the newest nurse Lauren. Neither of them had any sense of decency, gossiping about the smallest things. But what really annoyed me was the overly expressed interest in Edward that Lauren had developed.

"Is he single?" Lauren giggled to Jessica, glancing over at Edward who was looking over his patients charts.

Jessica cast a side long glance at me while I pretended to be busy with paperwork in front of me, "Apparently he's with Bella. I mean, Bella's nice and all but she's completely out of his league." She whispered to Lauren, "She has a kid."

I caught a glimpse of Lauren's horrified look, "She is so out of Edward's lead. Do you reckon he'd go out if I asked?"

"Oh my god of course he would. You guys would be great together." Jessica squealed, nudging her towards him.

Lauren fixed her hair and grinned before turning to Edward with a sexy smile, "Hello Edward."

Edward glanced up, his eyes distracted as he noticed her, "Um, hi?" He said confused, scratching his head before ducking back down to look at the sheet in front of him, "Can I help you with something?" He asked professionally.

"Well I'm new here." Lauren said, fiddling with the top button of her shirt.

Edward looked back up looking impatient, "I noticed."

She cleared her throat, "Well I don't know many people here and I was wondering if you wanted to go out after work sometime for a date." She said confidently.

Edward though was barely listening to her having returned his attention to his paperwork as soon as Lauren started speaking again. "Bella, could you bring me the patient history for room 320 please?"

I quickly picked it out of the filing cabinet, coming up next to him and handing him the file, "Is there anything else Dr. Cullen?" I asked professionally, knowing that we both like to keep things professional between us especially around others at work.

Lauren cleared her throat and glared at me, "If Edward needs anything else_ I_ can get it for him." She said rudely.

I smiled sweetly at her, "I'm sorry but you're new here and we don't let the training nurses go through the patient's files until they've been trained properly. I think there are some beds that need to be cleaned though." I said innocently.

Edward coughed beside me and I fel this hand take mine, rubbing soothing circles on the palm of my hand. Lauren glared at me, "I was talking to Edward about organising a time to go out and have some drinks." She said turning back to Edward with a flirty grin.

Edward glanced up with one eyebrow raised and, for the first time it seemed, realised that she was hitting on him, "If you're suggesting a date…"

"Oh I am." She said suggestively.

"Then you're going to be disappointed." Edward finished and turned to me, leaning on the counter, "Are you picking Kiana up tonight or am I?"

"We finish at the same time, its Monday." I said with a smile.

He blinked, "It is?" He rubbed his head, "I'm buggered. Well I'll meet you outside and we can walk to the school and get her." Edward said and with a forced smile at Lauren he went back to his patients.

Lauren glared at me, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, blocking me from returning to my desk.

I looked at her amused, "I'm trying to go back to my desk to work. That's what I'm here for."

"I mean with Edward." She snapped, "If you think someone like you has a chance with a guy like him then think again." She said, smiling smugly at me as though I was supposed to be offended by her.

I laughed, pushing past her as I continued to chuckle, "Edward's living with me, not that it's any of your business. And the only one who doesn't have a chance with him would be you."

"He's living with you and your bastard brat? Where's the father?" She asked snidely.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's none of your business."

"What, embarrassed that you're a single mother? Or that you're a whore with no future and chance with Edward? He'll leave you within a month; you have no chance."

"Excuse me?" A deadly cold voice interrupted.

Lauren and I both turned to see Edward glaring furiously at Lauren. She cowered under his stare, "Edward, is there something I can do to help you?" She asked suavely.

Edward's glare sharpened, "Yes, you can stop insulting my partner and the mother of my child. I'll also be reporting this as harassment to Megan and you'll be lucky if you manage to keep your job." He said coldly.

Lauren's eyes widened fearfully, "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to sound strong and glancing over at me threateningly, "Do you know what he's talking about Bella?"

"Don't play stupid Lauren." Edward growled, "My word and Bella's has a lot more meaning to anyone in this hospital than you do."

"Is there a problem here?" Megan called, looking over at us worriedly.

Lauren smiled innocently, "There's no problem at all." Anyone could hear the distress in her voice.

"Lauren has been showing interest in me and I overheard her threatening Bella and insulting her." Edward said calmly.

Megan's eyes sharpened, "Is this true Bella?"

"Yes Megan but its nothing I couldn't handle." I said firmly.

"This is not something I want one of my best nurses to put up with or handle. Lauren will be moved to a different ward, away from both of you, and will be on probation for six months." Megan said with finality. "You're done for today. Go home."

Lauren trailed after Megan trying to change your mind and Edward glanced at me concerned, "Are you alright?" He asked softly, running his hand through my hair gently.

I smiled, "I'm fine Edward. She's just another Tanya."

"I don't want you to ever go through something like that. You don't deserve it especially after all of your hard work raising Kiana by yourself." He said lovingly, pulling me closer and kissing me softly.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too." He said kissing me again.

"You need to get back to work. Remember what we talked about?" I said, grinning as he continued to kiss me.

He sighed and finally pulled back, "Alright I'll see you after work."

How I loved that man.


	21. Surprise

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Just to clear things up Bella is twenty six and Edward is twenty eight. The graduation chapter was Bella and Alice's graduation from university.

Chapter Twenty One

I sat in the bathroom of the hospital trying to control my erratic heart beat with little luck. I'd known something had been wrong for a couple of weeks; headaches, lack of appetite and vomiting aren't exactly a normal occurrence in ones life. I'd thought I'd had the flu or some bug that was going around but never had I expected it to be this. I stared down at my hands feeling a lump form in my throat.

That stupid pink plus sign again.

That sign that meant I was once again pregnant.

Memories of how lonely I'd been during my last pregnancy floated up, unwillingly remembering the nights I'd wished I was still friends with Alice so I could find comfort in my best friends words; the times I'd wished Rosalie would stop talking about how excited Emmett was for their baby when I had no one to experience the moment with me. Tears threatened to fall but I held them at bay trying to think of what I should do.

Only one option came to mind.

Tell Edward.

Sighing I stood, rubbing a hand through my head tiredly. Night time classes were beginning to take its toll on me as I continued to work through the day. It had only been a few months and I was only just remembering how annoying it was to go to university. Most nights all I wanted to do was stay home and curl up next to Edward with hot chocolate.

After throwing the test in the bin, wrapped up in toilet paper, I pushed open the door, walking out into the quiet reception area. A smile tugged at my lips as I saw Edward leaning casually against the counter looking like a model promoting a casual jeans and black button down shirt. He noticed me quickly, a worried frown crossing his face as I came closer.

"Are you alright? I've been looking for you for almost half an hour." Edward explained when he saw my confused look.

I blinked, feeling dazed and shocked, "You have? I've been gone for half an hour?" He nodded, still looking worried, "I didn't realise." I murmured, rubbing a hand across my forehead.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, placing a hand over my forehead and I almost smiled at how doctor-like he was being.

I leaned in to him, resting my head against his chest and breathing in his scent, "I'm just a little tired." I said honestly, having spent the past week tossing and turning during the night despite having Edward next of me. I bit my lip, trying to hide my nervousness, "I have something to tell you but I don't want to do it here." I said in a rush.

His worry didn't disappear, "Alright, well I'll see you at home then. I'll pick up Kiana." He said, giving me a soft kiss.

I nodded and watched as he disappeared down the hall. I sighed and grabbed my bag from behind the counter and called out goodbye to the rest of the staff that were present. As I walked home I began to think about what would happen with my school.

I still had another nine months left on my course but I suspected that I was about a month along already and I didn't want to risk being too stressed during the pregnancy because of the workload. Dropping out would be the best option, or at least deferring for half a year until after the baby was born.

When I got home I kicked off my shoes and changed into my pyjamas, not even caring about what time it was. I crawled into bed and curled up on my side, breathing in the scent of Edward that lingered in the room now. I was asleep within moments, my exhaustion finally overpowering me.

"Sweetheart, wake up."

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the doona closing, "No…sleepy…warm…" I murmured.

A gentle hand pried the doona away from me, another rubbing soothing circles on my waist, "Bella you need to wake up. It's dinner time." I now realised it was Edward trying to get me up.

The reminder of the conscious world and the thought of food sent a feeling of repulsion shooting through me, "No…stay here…" I whimpered, pressing myself in to the bed.

"You need to eat something." Edward insisted, gathering me into his arms and holding me against him gently. "You haven't eaten all day."

I whimpered again, cuddling against him. "I wanna sleep." I nuzzled my nose into his neck, breathing in his scent and taking comfort in his warmth.

"You've been sleeping long enough. It's almost six o'clock Bella." He adjusted so he could lean over and prop some pillows up behind me and set me back against them. "I'm going to bring in some soup and you're going to eat all of it; no going back to sleep." Edward said sternly, kissing my forehead before standing up.

I opened my eyes and watched as he left the room. I kept my eyes open trying to ignore my pounding head and queasy stomach. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my condition secret for much longer; Edward was a doctor. If he didn't pick up the signs that I was pregnant he would definitely notice that I was sick enough to go see a doctor.

I smiled weakly when he returned carrying a tray with a small bowl and water. "How's Kiana?" I asked as he sat next to me, putting the tray on my lap.

"She's worried about you. She spent five minutes trying to wake you up to show you something." He didn't even try to hide his worry. "I think you should go to the doctors."

"Edward…" I tried.

He held up a hand to stop me, "Bella I know you don't like going to the doctors but something is wrong. You haven't been sleeping well, you've been throwing up and I'm pretty sure you've been asleep since two o'clock."

I put the tray aside, careful not to knock the soup over, and took Edward's hand, "Edward there's something I have to tell you." I said calmly.

He ran a hand through his hair, "That can wait until after I've gotten you to the doctors."

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly and instantly he froze, his eyes widening and his mouth dropped open.

"Huh…?"

I smiled at him, "I'm pregnant; that's why I've been so sick. I found out just before I left work."

"Pregnant?" He said dazed, "You're pregnant?" A smile broke out across his face, "We're having another baby."

I smiled as he launched at me, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away almost instantly looking worried, "I'm fine Edward. You can still hug me. Remember I was around Emmett when I was pregnant with Kiana?"

He pushed my hair away from my face, cupping my cheek, "I love you."

"Is Mommy okay?"

I smiled at Kiana, tapping the spot next to me and moving the soup before she sat down, "I'm fine sweetie. I was just tired."

She frowned, "You wouldn't wake up." She pouted, "I wanted to show you my bug but daddy said you wouldn't like it."

I gave a nervous laugh, "And daddy was right. You know I don't like bugs." I said sternly.

"That's not fair!" Kiana grumbled, glaring down at the blanket.

"Kiana." Edward said warningly.

I ran a hand through her hair, "Why don't you go have a bath?"

With a pout Kiana ran out the room and a moment later I heard the bath running. Edward groaned and flopped down on the bed, face first. I shook my head and slowly ate my soup, careful not to eat too fast in case it decided to come back up.

"We need to make an appointment." Edward blurted out suddenly, jumping up.

I blinked, startled, "What for?"

"To have an ultrasound; we've got to make sure everything's okay and you've got to change your diet so you're eating the right things and we've got to organise baby classes." Edward said in a rush, standing up and began pacing along the room.

I blinked, trying to catch what he was saying as he continued to ramble, "Edward calm down. Baby classes don't need to be organised for another five months."

"No we should start going now so we're prepared." He said distractedly, still pacing up and down the room.

I stood, placing my hands on his shoulders to stop him before pressing my lips against his firmly. Immediately his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss, his tongue tracing across the bottom of my lip teasingly. I pulled away, smiling at his dazed expression. At least I knew one way to render him speechless.

"Now, we're going to spend the rest of the night watching a movie and then bed. Tomorrow we'll organise a time to see a doctor and we'll look in to taking baby classes if that's what you want to do."

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I think I overreacted a little bit." He admitted reluctantly.

I giggled, "A little bit? You were pacing for five minutes and rambling."

He blushed, running a hand through his hair, "I don't want anything to go wrong and I don't want to miss anything like I did with Kiana."

"That wasn't your fault though." I reminded him quietly, still guilty over him missing out on Kiana's childhood.

He smiled lightly at me, "And it wasn't your fault either. When are we going to tell her and everyone else?"

"Why don't we wait until we've seen a doctor so we know for sure?" I suggested, resting my head on his chest.

"Sounds perfect."


	22. Priceless Reactions

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twenty Two

The next morning Edward made me an appointment with the same kind doctor who had delivered Kiana. Edward could barely contain his excitement and I knew he would have difficulty keeping the secret to himself. Kiana knew something was going on and continually questioned Edward as to why he was constantly happy and then worried.

I knew he was continually thinking of things he needed to organise. I think he may have forgotten that the baby doesn't come for another eight months.

When we arrived at work Megan was beaming at me and I assumed she had overheard the appointment being made. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Megan." I said smiling.

"I thought there was something up when you kept disappearing to the toilet. You should have told someone." Megan scolded motherly.

I smiled sheepishly, "Well I only just took a test yesterday. I just thought I had the flu or something."

"She nearly scared me to death when she wouldn't get out of bed and refused to eat." Edward said, glancing over at me pointedly.

I shrugged, blushing, "I was tired and food is absolutely repulsing at the moment. Kiana doesn't understand why I keep making funny noises in the toilet."

Megan laughed, "I'm sure she'll be excited when she finds out. Take it easy from now on Bella."

Edward kept close to me as we walked to the waiting room that was empty apart from the receptionist. The doctor came out almost immediately, ushering us into the consultation room with a friendly smile.

"Edward, it's good to see you. How's Kiana doing Bella?" Dr. Gale asked lightly.

I smiled back at her, "Kiana's good, thank you."

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked, opening a folder and looking at us expectantly.

"I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." I told her. "We were hoping you could confirm this for us before we tell our families."

It didn't take long for the ultra sound to confirm her pregnancy. Edward was ecstatic hearing and seeing the confirmation that I was pregnant again. We thanked Dr. Gale after making another appointment for a couple of weeks, leaving the room both feeling happy.

Work passed quickly after my appointment and every now and then I would see Edward standing at the desk pretending to be working but I knew he was checking up on me. When I turned to tell him off he would turn quickly and rush down the hall, pretending he hadn't heard me. Even Megan kept checking up on me, which I was positive it was Edward's doing by her innocent questioning of how I was doing.

"Don't even think about asking how I am." I said as Edward opened his mouth when I walked up to him outside the hospital.

He smiled innocently at me as we walked to Kiana's school. IL cuddled up against him, his arm wrapped around my shoulder to help keep me warm. Kiana bolted towards us when we were in her sight, Edward scooping up into his arms.

"How's my girl?" He asked, kissing her nose.

She giggled, "We painted today. See the paint? Isn't it pretty?" She gushed, holding up her hand and I internally groaned at the dried red paint on her hand.

Why did teachers let the kids put their hands in the paint? Do they have a secret mission to torment parents by choosing activities that resulted in the kids coming home covered in some type of substance? I resisted the urge to comment about her paint covered hands, subtly glaring at the teacher that was waving goodbye to the parents and children.

Edward carried Kiana home, nodding now and then as she babbled excitedly about her day. I smiled at the two and unconsciously placed a hand on my stomach, knowing that in eight months Kiana would have a little brother or sister. I knew she would be ecstatic if she had a little sister but I hoped for a boy secretly. We had already invited Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper over for a few drinks, planning on telling them tonight.

Edward had already called his parents, Esme and Carlisle, and was on their way from Forks to meet Kiana and help us prepare for their next grandchild. I was nervous about seeing them again especially with them knowing I had slept with their son; they had always been surrogate parents for me.

As for Charlie, well nothing had been resolved with him. He refused to believe that I had gotten the best possible future and that I had ruined my life. He had gone back to Forks and I knew I wouldn't be seeing him any time soon and I would prefer it that way. I had survived five years without any of my own parental support and that wasn't about to change.

"Mommy, why does daddy keep looking at your tummy?" Kiana asked me curiously.

Edward blushed and I smiled at him, "We've got some news for you." I said calmly, picking her up despite Edward's protests, and putting her on her bed. I was thankful that we had scrubbed the paint off her hands before dressing her in her pyjamas.

"What?" She asked impatiently, her eyes moving from me to Edward.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister in a few months." Edward said, smiling.

Kiana looked at us and a frown appeared on her face, "I don't want a little brother or sister." She said angrily, tears brimming up.

I winced; I had hoped she would be happy but I understood why she was upset. "Sweetie, it doesn't work that way…" I tried but she wasn't listening.

"No! I don't want one!" She screamed.

"I want you to stay in your room until you've stopped behaving like this." I said sternly.

She threw herself face first on the bed and ignored us as we left. After we had closed the door I heard her sniffling and I know Edward had too. We both knew he wanted to go back in there and comfort her but we knew she had to have time to think about it herself.

"I didn't think she'd take it that bad." Edward admitted when we were in the kitchen making dinner.

I sighed, "Neither did I. She's just …"

"…scared that we'll forget about her or won't love her as much." Edward finished, handing me the spaghetti so I could boil it.

"She just needs some time to think about it all." I said, hoping I was right.

"Let's hope everyone else has a better response than that." Edward said, grinning at me, "What's the bet that Alice will try to take you shopping?"

I snorted, "The key word in that sentence is 'try'. I reckon Emmett will either pass out or go in to shock."

"Why would he faint?" Edward asked curiously.

I shrugged, "He faints every time someone tells him that they're pregnant. It started when Rose told him that she was pregnant. She was hysterical on the phone trying to wake him up." I giggle at the memory.

Edward grinned mischievously, "He'll never live it down if he does faint."

I gave him a pointed look, "I'm sure he'll find something to get you back with."

"I could just mention how hysterical he became when Rose was in labour." Edward grinned.

I laughed, remembering Emmett's panic as Rose screamed at him. He had been a ball of mush by the time I had gotten to the hospital and blabbered incoherent rubbish as I tried to calm him down as best as I could. Every time he heard Rose's voice he would return to that state.

I was almost done cooking dinner when Kiana finally emerged from her bedroom. She was glaring at both of us, her little arms crossed over her chest stubbornly, dressed in her mermaid pyjamas.

"I don't want a brother or sister." She repeated angrily, and I wondered if she would start stomping her foot.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly, "I know it's something you're not used to…"

"I don't want one!" She insisted stamping her foot.

"Why?" Edward asked calmly. I stayed quiet, letting Edward have this moment with his daughter. "Why don't you want a little brother or sister?"

Kiana's bottom lip quivered and tears welled in her eyes, "You and mommy won't love me anymore." She whimpered.

Edward was out of his seat the moment she said that and had her in his arms, "We will never love you any less." Edward said firmly. "No one will ever make us love you any less."

Kiana buried her face into Edward's chest and I smiled at Edward. He kissed the top of her forehead gently, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. I served up the spaghetti as Kiana wiped her eyes, kissing her nose as Edward put her into her seat. She ate silently, a change from her usual chatty self and looked as though she was thinking intently.

"Mommy?" She asked once we had finished.

"Yes?" I asked absentmindedly.

She paused for a moment before blurting out, "Where do babies come from?"

Edward chocked on his drink and looked at Kiana in panic. I spoke quickly, trying to hide my amusement at his reaction. "They come from mommy's tummy." I said calmly.

"How do they get their though?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to one side.

Edward spoke before I could think of something, "You'll find out when you're fifty." He said with finality.

I laughed and picked Kiana up, "Come on sweetie. It's bed time."

She yawned and allowed me to tuck her in to bed. She was asleep within moments and when I went back in to the kitchen I found Edward pacing up and down the small length of the kitchen running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously, surprised at seeing him like this.

"Is five too young to make a girl into a nun?" Edward asked when he realised I'd returned.

My eyes widened and I burst out laughing as I realised that he was worried about Kiana having sex, "Edward you can't stop her from having sex."

"Oh yes I can." He said firmly.

I crossed my arms, "So what if she was a boy? Would you try and stop her then?"

He winced, "She's my baby girl." He said, as though that explained everything.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "She'll have sex when she's older except she'll know all about the precautions. None of this nun business."

He grumbled something under his breath and pulled me closer. He groaned when the bell rang and went to answer the door. Emmett, Rose and Alice came in looking cold and confused as to why they were here.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked as he handed out some boiling cups of coffee and tea.

"He has an early start in the morning and he wanted to take care of Dan for us." Alice said happily.

Rose was looking between me and Edward curiously, "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

"We have some good news." Edward said smiling.

They all looked at us expectantly, and Emmett suddenly blurted out, "You're getting married, aren't you?"

"No Emmett." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I announced happily, smiling.

All three of them stared at us in shock and Emmett suddenly went pale and toppled forward off his seat. Edward jumped up and rolled him over, laughing when he realised that he had, indeed, fainted. Rose shook her head before jumping up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Congratulations Bella! I'm so excited." Rose gushed.

"Oh my God we need to go shopping!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes warningly, "I'm not going shopping until I bloody want to." I said firmly.

Alice pouted, "Fine." She grumbled.

"What happened?"

We looked down at Emmett who slowly sat up, rubbing his head, "You fainted." Edward told him with a snicker.

He paled, "Who's pregnant?" He demanded.

I raised my hand in the air and Emmett looked between me and Edward and turned slightly green, "That means you two…have…" He stopped there looking revolted.

Emmett sure had a way with words.

A/N sorry its been so long since I've updated. I just moved houses and only just got the internet and school's been busy. So thanks for all the reviews. Read and review.


	23. Moving Further

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twenty Three

For the past three months all I have done every morning was bolt to the bathroom and every morning Edward would hold back my hair and help me back to bed when I was finished. Four months along and people were beginning to notice. The nurses in the hospital, the ones that didn't know I was dating Edward, would whisper to each other every time I passed them or was seen with Edward.

I was growing increasingly annoyed at the nurses who continued to flirt with Edward despite seeing him with me. To reduce that stress Megan had dropped some of my shifts and put most of them just before lunch until three o'clock so I would still have time to get Kiana.

Currently I was curled up on the coach wrapped up in a blanket while Kiana watched one of her cartoons. I was fidgeting, glancing at the clock every now and then nervously. Edward had gone to bring his parents over from their new place. I still hadn't seen them and Kiana was oblivious to my nerves.

It had taken Carlisle and Esme longer to sell their house and deal with their affairs after they had insisted on moving to Chicago. Carlisle had already gotten a job offer at the same hospital that Edward and I were at and had accepted it immediately.

I jumped to my feet as the front door opened and a moment later Edward appeared, smiling at me. I smiled nervously back and gave him a chaste kiss before turning to the two people behind him. Both Carlisle and Esme still looked young and beautiful as they always had both wearing bright smiles when they saw me.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see you." Esme gushed, pulling me into a warm hug.

I smiled and hugged her back, my nerves fading, "It's good to see you too."

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted me, glancing behind me with a smile.

Kiana was no longer interested in her cartoon, her curiosity focused on the two people in front of her. Edward picked her up, settling her on his hip, and it was easy to see the resemblances.

"Daddy, who are they?" Kiana asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

Edward smiled, "They're my mommy and daddy." He told her.

Kiana scrunched up her nose, "But you're too old to have a mommy and daddy."

"No I'm not." Edward laughed, "They're your grandparents."

Kiana brightened, "Really?" She studied them and after a moment she declared, "You look like my daddy!"

Esme laughed and took her from Edward, "I remember when your daddy was just as small as you are."

Kiana glanced wide-eyed at Edward, "Really?"

They disappeared in to the lounge room, Kiana telling Esme all about her school and her friends.

Carlisle smiled at me and Edward, "She's exactly like you were at that age."

I laughed, "At least now I know where she gets her stubbornness from." I teased Edward.

"Let's just hope she doesn't develop my cooking skills." Edward said with a wince.

I rolled my eyes, "She'd never survive on her own."

"It looks like she'll just have to live with us." Edward said, sighing dramatically.

I gave him a look, "You'd love that wouldn't you?" I sighed exasperatedly and turned to Carlisle, "Edward's trying to make Kiana a nun."

Carlisle laughed, "I tried doing that with Alice. I think that's probably what caused her shopping addiction."

"Well we've got somewhere to be." Edward said after a moment, handing me my jacket.

I looked at him confused, "No we don't."

He gave me a pointed look as I grudgingly put on the jacket he handed me and I swear as I did so Carlisle winked at Edward. I looked at him and began wondering what he was planning. He took my hand and we began walking and I realised we were close to Emmett and Rose's place and a five minute walk from the school. As Edward stopped outside a house I couldn't keep my confusion hidden, wondering what we were doing outside a sold house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confusion seeping into my words.

Edward nodded towards the house, "What do you think?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when were you interested in house designs?" At his look I raised my hands in surrender, "Alright, I'm looking."

I studied the house; it was quite large for this neighbourhood. It was made from red brick, a small veranda out the front. There was a small but tidy garden out the front with roses, adding to the beauty of the house.

I turned to Edward, "I like it." I frowned, "Why?"

He dangled a pair of keys in front of me, "It's ours."

I gaped at him, looking back at the house and then back at him, "What?"

"I brought the house." He said, taking my hand and leading me up to the front door. "It's ours." He hesitated a moment, "Rose has already helped me…furnish it. It was all her idea." He said in a rush.

I barely acknowledged his words, opening the front door and I began looking through the house. The front bedroom had me in awe; the walls were a light cream, the carpet a dark chocolate. I noticed there was a walk in bathroom but what caught my attention was the large bed pressed up against the wall, a chest of drawers and two bedside tables.

I followed Edward out of the room, looking through the already furnished lounge room that was painted the same cream except it had a burgundy feature wall. Edward told me that all the bedrooms had the same chocolate carpet and the rest of the house had the dark wooden floor boards. After searching through the rest of the house I turned back to Edward with shock.

"It's ours?"

He nodded, "Do you like it? Rose helped me with everything. We've left the baby's room empty; I thought we could do that together." Edward said quickly, doubt entering his voice.

I launched myself at him, "I love it. I can't believe you did this."

He laughed with relief and kissed me back, "We can move in whenever you want."

"How's tomorrow?" I grinned.

His smile sharpened, "How's today? Rose and Alice are already packing up what's ours as we speak." Edward smirked.

I gaped at him, "What else have you planned?"

"Nothing." He said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You sounded like Emmett just then.

He simply moved at me and we headed home. When we got there Emmett and Jasper were carrying out boxes full of things. Edward went to help them while I went inside to help pack. Kiana had Esme helping her pack her clothes and toys so I went and started on our bedroom as Rose and Alice wouldn't let me help with anything else. I worked as quickly as I could; most of our clothes were already packed.

"You should be resting." Rose scolded when she came in.

I looked at her surprised, "You're finished in the kitchen already?"

She gave me a look and started helping me, "You don't have all that much stuff. Did you like the furniture in the new house?"

I smiled, thinking over the beautiful tables and couches that we now had, "They're great. I can't believe he did all of this without me knowing."

Rose snorted, "You're not that hard to trick at the moment. You're working, cooking, doing something with Kiana or sleeping these days."

I pouted, "It's not my fault. Being pregnant is more tiring then I remember." I grumbled, standing up when we had finished packing all of the clothes, "I can't believe we're moving. I've been meaning to find a new place for years."

I slowly walked out of the room, checking Kiana's room and surprised ot find it tidy and empty. She was bouncing in the kitchen, Alice telling her about her new room. I remember Kiana's room; the only room that was painted bright pink with a small cream bed with a fairy doona cover. She was going to love it. Shelves had been built in so that she could put her toys in and keep her room tidier.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked me, taking my hand and leading me to the car.

I looked back at the place that I had lived in for the past five years. I'd had some good memories but I also had some lonely ones. It was time to move on, time to move on with Edward, Kiana and the new baby. I didn't regret anything.

I smiled got into the car, "Let's go home."

A/N I feel bad for not updating in so long so here's another chapter to make up for it. I'll try and keep updating regularly but we all know that isn't likely. Read and Review.


	24. One Step Back

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twenty Four

I stared down at my stomach feeling sore, tired and ugly. I was now six months along and I was big. I could no longer see my feet and sleeping at night had become difficult. My back would ache constantly and working was no longer an option even though I wanted to. Kiana was having the most trouble trying to adapt to this; she couldn't understand why I couldn't pick her up. Edward was constantly reminding her not to jump on me.

Edward no longer worked any night shifts unless it was an emergency. He had been patient during my moments of stubbornness, crying and strange cravings. Let's just say that neither I nor Edward will ever look at fish in the same way again.

We had both agreed to leave the baby's bedroom a simple cream when it came to decorating. We both chose a white cot and set up a dresser that would later be filled with clothes once we knew the sex. We had already made the appointment and I could barely contain my excitement and I knew the waiting was making Edward frustrated.

It was finally the day for the appointment and I was meeting Edward at the hospital. Everyone knew that I was pregnant by now, my large stomach practically announcing it to everyone that saw me. It took all my strength to refrain from snapping at the women who always started to touch my stomach.

I was early when I arrived, waving goodbye to Rose as she drove off. Edward and I would walk to Kiana's school after the appointment and we'd walk to the school and get her together. Kiana had gotten over her fear of the baby being more loved than her, and would constantly talk to my stomach about her day at school and her toys. She couldn't wait to be an older sister.

I walked in to the hospital feeling carefree considering my back was aching and all I wanted to do was sit down. However that changed once I got up to the maternity ward and found Edward talking to someone I hadn't expected to see again.

His ex-girlfriend Tanya.

Now I had no doubt that Edward loved me or would cheat on me but seeing him standing there and talking with Tanya as though they had never broken up sent my heart into overdrive. I stood to the side so that they couldn't see me and watched as she ran her hand up his arm lightly, smiling at him. My throat closed up as Edward hesitated a moment after she said something, glancing down the hallway before nodding and walking off with her.

I stood there, horrified, that he had left and dropped onto a seat outside the doctor's office in shock. Edward had just left moments before our appointment to go somewhere with his ex-girlfriend. I snapped out of it and took a deep breath; Edward would be back in time for the appointment. There was no way he would miss this; he had been waiting to find out the sex of the baby for months.

So I sat there and waited for the appointment and for Edward to come back. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, shifted in my seat and flicked through a magazine. By the time Dr. Gale opened her door to welcome me in Edward was nowhere in sight. I stood shakily, seconds away from bursting in to tears; Edward had actually left to do something else instead of being here at the appointment. We were supposed to find out the sex of the baby together.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Dr. Gale asked, worry evident in her eyes as I got up on the table.

I gave her a small smile, "My back's killing me but I'm used to that."

I winced at the cold gel and watched the screen, not feeling as excited as I should knowing that Edward was somewhere else. I desperately wanted to find out the sex of the baby but I didn't want to do that without Edward with me. He may be with someone else instead of at our appointment but I wasn't going to get revenge by finding out the sex of the baby without him.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Gale asked me, doubt flickering in her eyes.

I hesitated and came up with a solution, "Could you find out and write it in the document but wait until next time for us to find out? I'd like to wait and find out with Edward." I told her, smiling slightly.

She smiled in return and did as I asked while I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't see anything. I thanked her once we were finished and my stomach was gel-free, making another appointment in a couple of weeks. I left the room, glancing around the empty waiting room with disappointment and confusion that slowly turned in to subtle anger. I had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

Feeling slightly betrayed by him I began walking to Kiana's school, hugging my jacket closer to my body. My back was aching incredibly but I continued walking knowing that Kiana would be worried if I wasn't on time. When I got there I was panting slightly, wincing at the terrible cramping in my back and the baby kicking at my ribs. Kiana ran to me, taking my hand as I could no longer carry her or even lift her without Edward worrying.

"Where's Daddy?" Kiana asked as we walked, swinging are arms.

I flinched, still remembering how he had walked off with Tanya, "He's seeing an old friend." I lied, leading her down the path.

How could I tell Kiana that her father was currently doing whatever with the woman that had called her a brat? Tanya had been snotty and rude to Kiana from the very first moment she had seen him. I clenched my jaw, starting to become unreasonable at the fact that Edward had gone willingly with that woman.

Kiana ran to her room when we got home and came back a moment later with her colouring book and pencils. It was her after school ritual, coming home and colouring in at the kitchen while I cooked dinner and Edward was watching the TV. Now there was just me and Kiana in the house.

Just like it used to be.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" Kiana whined beside me as I dished out dinner.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "I don't know sweetie. He should be back soon."

Yet by the time I had bathed Kiana and gotten her ready for bed he still wasn't home. I had left message after message on his phone in fear that something had happened and I still hadn't heard anything. I kept telling myself that I was overreacting and he was probably on his way home now but I couldn't believe my words.

After Kiana was tucked away in bed I stayed up later, pacing up and down the living room in worry. I didn't know what to do; did I call Emmett and ask if they had seen him? Did I continue to wait up or just go to bed? I finally settled on going to bed; I was exhausted and I had to think of the baby.

I barely slept that night, tossing and turning, bolting upright when I thought I heard the front door open only to flop back disappointed. The next morning my lack of sleep showed, dark rings under my eyes evident, and my hormones were going crazy. I randomly began to cry, trying to hide my sobs from Kiana as she got ready for school, oblivious to everything around her.

I walked her to school my back and feet aching madly and once she was safely inside I began walking to the hospital in case Edward had been called in unexpectedly. Megan looked up when she saw me, a frown showing her worry and I realised that I must look horrible.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, rushing over to me.

I blinked, trying to hide my tears, "Is Edward here?" I asked.

Megan looked at me confused, "You know he doesn't work morning shifts now. Bella are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I murmured, swaying slightly and allowing Megan to lead me to a seat.

"Bella, have you been eating and drinking?"

I shook my head, barely registering what she was saying as I realised in horror that Edward had spent the entire night with another woman. I began crying, sobbing and hyperventilating as I accepted the truth of it. It had finally happened; he had gone to some other woman. He was leaving us, leaving me.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Megan said urgently.

Finally, the stress became too much and I must have fainted. When I woke I was lying in a hospital bed, an IV drip in my arm. Rosalie was sitting in the corner and she bolted up from the seat when she noticed I was awake. I tried to find any signs of Edward and when I found none I began hyperventilating again.

"Where is he?" I sobbed, "Rose, where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down. Think of the baby and calm down." Rose instructed me gently, rubbing my back lightly.

I began to calm, hiccuping, "Where is he?" I repeated.

"I don't know Bella. No one has seen him and he doesn't start his shift for five minutes." Rose said quietly, "What happened?"

"I went to the appointment yesterday and I saw Edward talking with Tanya." I began, my voice becoming dull and lifeless, "He knew that we had an appointment; he'd been reminding me for the past two weeks when it was. He looked back once at the room and then walked off with her. He didn't come to the ultrasound, didn't come home and I haven't seen him since." I looked up at her, "We were supposed to find out the sex of the baby." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

Rose hugged me, rubbing my back as I cried, "Sweetie, it might be nothing. Just wait until Edward…"

"Bella?"

I looked up as Edward ran into the room looking frantic and guilty. Rose straightened, looking between us and I knew she was deliberating letting us talk or staying and being a best friend. She finally walked out of the room. I avoided looking at Edward, not knowing what I'd say if I saw his face. He moved next to me, dragging the seat next to the bed to sit next to me.

"What happened?" He asked me gently, "You know you shouldn't be too stressed."

I lifted my head up and gave him the filthiest glare I could muster, "And how could I possibly stay calm when the last time I saw my boyfriend he was leaving with his ex-girlfriend instead of coming to our appointment and staying somewhere else for the whole night?" I seethed, breathing heavily.

Edward flinched, reaching a hand out to try and calm me, "Bella, please let me explain…"

"Don't touch me." I hissed, tears falling down my eyes, "Did you sleep with her?" I asked angrily. He looked at me blankly, "Did you?" I repeated.

"No." He said immediately. "Bella please let me explain." When I didn't say anything he continued in a rant, "I didn't mean for it to happen; I didn't. She came and started speaking to me, apologised for her behaviour and told me she'd been having a break down since we broke up. I felt sorry for her and agreed to get some lunch; I thought I'd be back in time I swear. We just kept talking and eventually started drinking. I kept trying to leave but she wouldn't let me. All we did was kiss but I kept trying to come home…

He never got a chance to finish as Dr. Gale came in to the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I responded, feeling numb. _All we did was kiss…_

"You need to be eating and drinking continuously throughout the day." Dr. Gale told me seriously.

I nodded, "It won't happen again." _I didn't mean for it to happen._

Dr. Gale looked uncertain for a moment and finally nodded, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your next appointment."

I didn't say anything once she had left, getting out of bed once the nurse had removed the IV drip and Megan gave me the forms to fill out for my release. I changed quickly, still feeling numb at Edward's confessions. He had kissed someone else. He had missed the appointment for her.

"Bella?" Edward asked gently, "Are you feeling okay?"

I felt dead as I looked back at him, feeling more betrayed then I thought possible, "I'm fine." I muttered, turning and began walking out the hospital.

As I reached the reception area I saw the one person that I did not want to see. Tanya was looking at me, actually looking guilty, as she saw me. I brushed past her, ignoring her as she began to babble out apologies to me. I began walking to Kiana's school, savouring the cool air.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward said, grasping my arm and pulling me to a stop.

I yanked my arm out of his grip, aware that Tanya was standing a few feet back looking hesitant, "I'm going to get Kiana. You remember her, don't you? You know your daughter, the one that kept asking me where her daddy was." I snapped and continued walking towards the school.

"Bella, I'll get her. You need to go home and rest. You shouldn't be so stressed." Edward said pleadingly.

I glared at him, "I don't need you doing anything. I managed once during a pregnancy without you and I can do it again. I will never feel how I did last night when you were with your slut of an ex." I shouted, pulling away and continuing down the street, placing a hand on my lower back in pain.

Why did everything go bad?

A/N thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up. And keep in mind Edward didn't cheat; he didn't sleep with her!!!! Read and review.


	25. Explanation

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twenty Five

Kiana was oblivious to my anger and stress when I finally got to her school. She pouted at me when she noticed me, running up and taking my hand.

"Why were you late Mommy?" She asked, looking up at me innocently with the Edward's eyes.

I drew my eyes away from her face to scan the street for any cars approaching, "Mommy wasn't feeling well." I said lightly, walking across the road.

She didn't question me further, not knowing that there was more to being sick than having a cold, "Where's Daddy?"

I flinched, trying not to think of Edward, "He's at work, sweetie. He'll be home later." I said, grinding my teeth together.

My anger at Edward hadn't lessened over the time that it took me to walk to Kiana's school. I was furious at him and the only thing stopping me from kicking him out of the house was the fact that he brought it and Kiana would be upset and confused. That bastard had cheated on me, though i believed him when he said he didn't sleep with her. Edward would never do something that low, though his actions yesterday proved that wrong.

I never thought he'd cheat on me. Not once had it ever crossed my mind that he would do something like that to me. We've had a few little fights over small things but nothing for him to want to go to another woman. Everything we've been through since he moved here has made me love him more.

I just hoped this wouldn't be enough to break that love. I knew that I had lost my trust in him, and getting that back would not be easy for either of us. All I knew is that I love Edward, and having him out of my life would drive me crazy.

But I couldn't ignore, or forget, what he did. What he did to me and Kiana.

As per usual once we got home Kiana grabbed her drawing book but instead of going to the kitchen table she settled herself in front of the TV after asking me to put on a DVD for her politely. I smiled at her as she sat on the ground, switching her attention from the television to her colouring book. Instead of going ahead and making dinner like I normally would I settled down on the couch with a book, a cup of tea in front of me.

I had been in too much stress for the past two days and I couldn't risk harming the baby by collapsing again. There was enough left overs in the fridge for dinner, and if Kiana was really hungry I could make her a sandwich.

I tensed as the sound of the front door opening met my ears, staying mute as Edward walked in carrying Kiana on his hip. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, noticing his exhaustion as he rubbed his eyes. I turned away the moment he looked at me, trying to turn my attention to the book in front of me though I had little success. I was too aware of him moving around the kitchen, heating up the food in the fridge for Kiana.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked quietly as he handed me a bowl.

I took it from him, "I'm fine, thank you." I said just as quietly. I looked down, unable to look at him without feeling anger and betrayal course through me.

Edward opened his mouth to say something else but I gave him a pointed look as Kiana flopped down on the couch next to me. The last thing I wanted was for Kiana to hear us fighting, especially about her father kissing another woman. She didn't deserve that and I didn't want her relationship with Edward to be tense even though she would be too young to understand what it would all mean.

Edward sat down on the other side of Kiana, throwing his head back against the couch and closing his eyes tiredly. Kiana curled up against him, his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him. Even with his eyes closed I could see the regret and guilt on his face. Neither of us talked to each other and I got up to get Kiana ready for bed. She was oblivious to the tension between us, giving Edward a hug before she climbed in to bed.

I closed her bedroom door taking a deep breath, glancing over at the lounge room where I knew Edward was before heading to our room for a shower. I let the boiling water calm me down and ease the strain in my lower back. I knew Edward would be waiting in the bedroom for us to talk and I prolonged the moment for as long as possible, by dressing slowly.

When I came out Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up when I came in, jerking to his feet and looked at me pleadingly.

"Bella, please, just let me explain." He begged.

I looked at him angrily, "What more could you possibly say Edward?"

He set his hands on my shoulders, setting me in place, "I didn't have a choice." He insisted firmly.

"So she held a knife to your throat and made you kiss her?" I said sarcastically but blinked as he slowly drew up the sleeves of his shirt. "Edward what the hell happened?" I breathed, tracing my finger down the thin ugly cuts.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "When Tanya came to me when I was waiting for you she said it was something to do with her mother. Her mother had always been kind and I thought it was something that I could give her advice on. When we got out in to the stairwell she pulled a knife on me; as it turns out Tanya has a history of mental illness in her family which activated after I left her." Edward said quietly, looking at me earnestly, "She was on medicine for a while for it but stopped a few months ago; I checked her file. I went with her, thinking I could help her, convince her to get back on the medication."

"She didn't take that well, I suppose." I murmured.

Edward sighed, "No, she believed that I came with her because I still wanted to be with her. Once I realised that she wasn't going to let me go willing I got the knife off her and managed to call the police, hence the scratches. I was in there for a while before they finally let me go and I went straight to work by then. When I found out that something had happened to you…" He cut off, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Her family had posted bail after agreeing to bring her to the hospital to be medicated and put in a psych ward until she was stable. That's when you saw her and Megan took her away as soon as possible." Edward finished.

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't…"

"Bella, it's not your fault. I should never have gone with her in the first place." He said and I heard the frustration and anger at him. He was quiet for a moment and looked at me pained, "How was the ultrasound? Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

I smiled at him, feeling calm and relaxed now that I understood. I didn't doubt for a second what he had said and knowing that he didn't willingly kiss her sent relief through me like lightening, "I don't know. I wanted to wait until you were with me. Dr. Gale knows though and she can tell us any time." I told him. "Let's go to bed." I yawned, wanting nothing more than to curl up and get a good night sleep.

Edward agreed without hesitation, sliding in to the bed and pulling me against his chest, "I love you so much." He murmured sleepily

"I love you too." I replied, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

A/N I hope you all like the explanation. Crazy Tanya! That's the last of the drama I promise. From now on it's happy, happy…or so you think…nah its really going to be fine. Read and review!


	26. Can't Take It

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Thanks to Fire-Fox6677 who gave me the idea 

Chapter Twenty Six

After Edward's explanation things between us calmed, though I still couldn't quite forget the fact that he had kissed her, even if it was unwillingly. For weeks I had questioned why he had gone with her in the first place; was he really that convinced that she wanted help for her mother? Did he care that much? It was a horrible thing to think of Edward not caring about the well fair of someone else, but I would have thought nothing would be more important than finding out the sex of his baby.

These thoughts plagued me for weeks and slowly they've been lessening, Edward's insistent fussing over me removing any doubts that he had ulterior reasons for going with Tanya on that day. His scars have faded now, the only sign that they had been there were thin, white lines that could barely be seen. Apparently when Tanya had sliced at him she hadn't wanted to hurt him too much.

Currently I'm almost nine months pregnant, four weeks away from my delivery date and I was huge. We had found out a little late the reason for my sore back and why I was bigger than I should have been during my pregnancy. Behind the other baby was another one, a twin, hiding and Dr. Gale apologised multiple times for not picking up on the second baby. I had sat in her office staring at the screen that now showed two little babies.

I couldn't believe we were having twins; it had never occurred to me that there might be another baby in there. Edward had stared at the ultrasound machine with shock and then down at my bulging stomach with a large grin. I knew he wanted a big family and so did I, I just wasn't anticipating going in to labour with two babies due.

It was when I was seven months when the other baby had revealed itself and when we discovered that both were boys. Edward was ecstatic, though neither of us could think about baby names while we had to prepare another room for the smaller baby. Alice and Rosalie rushed around to get extra clothes while Emmett helped Edward make up another crib and set it in the same room so the boys could share until we fixed up the spare bedroom.

"What about Liam?" Edward asked as he painted the spare bedroom, me sitting down on a chair that he had dragged in for me so I could watch the process.

I shook my head, "Nope. What about Chris?"

Edward wrinkled his nose, "No, it's too common. Do you know how many Chris's I know?"

I threw the baby name book down exasperatedly, "This book is useless! How are we supposed to pick out a name we both like if all of the names in here are too common?"

Edward shrugged, jumping down from the ladder he was standing on to paint closer to the ceiling, "Well we'll just have to think of our own names then. We don't need to look in a book for baby names."

I thought for a moment, thinking through the people that were closest to us, "What about Carlisle?" I suggested.

Edward looked down at me surprised, "You want to name one of the babies after my father?" He thought for a moment after I nodded, "I like it. Now we just need one more name."

I smiled at him, already knowing what I wanted to call our other son, "What about Anthony Mason?"

"You're picking my middle name!" Edward said pointedly.

I shrugged, "I like it." I said defensively, smiling at him knowing that he liked the names too.

"I like it, too." He admitted, flopping down on the seat next to me. "Carlisle and Anthony Mason Cullen." He said out loud, "Definitely has a ring to it." He said, grinning at me.

I settled back comfortably in the chair, feeling calmer now that we had named our boys, "Good, now I've got to think about what I want for lunch." I winced, pain shooting up through my stomach. I rubbed my stomach, wondering why the baby had been kicking more so today than normal.

Edward frowned, looking at me concerned, "Are you alright?"

I smiled uncertainly at him, "I'm fine; babies are kicking." I lied, trying to hide my worry thinking I was overreacting. "I'm hungry too." I added, trying to distract him.

It worked. Edward chuckled, leaning over to kiss me, "I thought you wanted chicken stir fry?"

I brightened, hopping out of my chair as quickly as I could, "That's exactly what I want. Are you coming? There's only so long Kiana will stay out there by herself before she wants to help paint." I teased, seeing Edward's wince.

When Edward had first started painting the spare room Kiana had demanded to help, even stamping her foot and Edward had no will power to say no. I had managed to get her painting out in the lounge room on a plastic sheet so it wouldn't go everywhere but she didn't like painting on paper. While I was in the kitchen preparing lunch she had snuck in to the spare room when Edward was busy with another wall and began painting the wall pink.

Edward had turned around to find the wall that he had painted the previous day covered in flowers and swirls. Kiana had been sent to her room after Edward had told her sternly that painting on walls with her paint wasn't allowed.

Needless to say Kiana had sulked for the rest of the day and cried when she saw that her painting had been painted over. Edward didn't budge when she kept asking to let her paint it again, and told her firmly that she was only to paint on the paper mommy or daddy gave her.

"Mommy, when are the babies coming? I want someone to play with." She asked me as I came out to get lunch.

I looked down at her while I cut up the chicken, "The babies are going to be a few weeks still sweetie." When she pouted I told her sternly, "The babies aren't going to be able to play with you for a long time."

"Why not?"

"They need to grow and get stronger before they play. They'll be very little." I told her.

She frowned, "That's not fair."

"That's what happens when babies are born."

She didn't ask any more questions, darting to the front door when she heard a knock. Edward came out of the spare bedroom when he heard the knock, tensing when he saw who Kiana had let in. I frowned, turning and gaped when I saw Charlie standing in the hallway. He was staring at me furiously, glaring at my pregnant stomach as though it was a disease.

"You just can't stop ruining your life, can you?" He said, shaking his head with anger and disgust.

I glared at him, "I believe we've had a conversation something along these lines; get out."

Charlie moved further in to the kitchen, glancing around at the house with slight approval, "How did you manage to get a place like this with your salary?" He said rudely.

"That's none of your business." Edward said harshly, "I believe Bella told you to leave."

Charlie glared at him, "I came back to talk to my daughter not her loser of a boyfriend." He snapped back.

Edward raised an eyebrow coldly, "This is coming from a man who lives alone and has no one?"

"You watch yourself boy." Charlie growled. "I don't even know how you manage to support them."

"He doesn't support us." I ground out, "I do work Charlie and I do get paid for maternity leave." I winced as the babies kicked again, harder than last time, though no one noticed.

Edward raised an eyebrow coolly, "Do you even know what I do, Charlie?"

Charlie shifted slightly, his glare never wavering, "I expect you work in a restaurant or something. Wherever you can get, I suppose."

"I'm a doctor, remember?" Edward smirked when Charlie's eyes widened, "Now, I think you've insulted enough as it is and Bella doesn't need you coming here and stressing her out. Leave."

Charlie turned red and turned to me, "Is this how you treat your father? If you had just gotten rid of the girl then you would have had a proper future, you could have done more with your life."

"Why is Mommy wincing, daddy?" Kiana asked, innocently, looking at me.

I looked at Edward in horror feeling my water break. I had been warned by Dr. Gale that too much stress could result in a premature birth and to take it easy, especially since Kiana had been premature as well. Staying stress free had been fine until this moment and stress piled on me within seconds of Charlie arriving. He was looking at me with shock and worry, clearly not knowing what to do. Luckily Edward did, rushing over to me with his phone out and already ringing the hospital to prepare them for our arrival.

After he had gotten me out to the car he darted back inside. I breathed deeply, wincing as a contraction hit me. They were worse than I remembered and I wondered if it was because there were two babies or because I was really premature. Edward returned a moment later with the baby bag over one shoulder and on the phone to who I assumed was Rosalie.

When he got in to the car without Kiana I looked at him confused, seeing him reverse and Kiana come out of the house with Charlie. I started to protest but Edward sped down the road, glancing over at me with worry.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

I smiled; feeling tired already, "Fine, the next contraction hasn't come yet."

By the time we had gotten to the hospital I had had another two contractions. They were quickly becoming closer together and Edward practically carried me into the hospital. Megan was waiting, as was Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett had told Edward that he had called their parents as I was wheeled up to a room, another contraction hitting me.

"Where's Kiana?" I ground out, as another contraction went through me.

Edward smoothed back my hair, rubbing my back gently and helping ease the strain there, "Your father's bringing her." He said after a moment of hesitation.

I gaped at him, "You left her with him? Edward what were you thinking."

"I was thinking about getting my girlfriend to the hospital before our premature babies escaped." Edward said, smiling slightly.

_Charlie P.O.V_

I glanced over at the little girl sitting in the front seat of the rental car I had, wondering what to tell her. We were on our way to the hospital and I felt guilty that my little girl was in premature labour because of me. Edward had drilled that in to my head before he left, about to take Kiana when I surprised myself, and him, with the offer of taking her there.

He had only hesitated for a moment before agreeing, telling Kiana to behave while in the car with me and she had nodded, looking up at me curiously. I didn't know what to say to the girl, having believed for all these years that she was the reason for Bella's life being lost. What parent wouldn't be angry that their child was pregnant at only twenty one?

"Why was my Daddy so scared?" She asked me, looking up at me with big green eyes innocently.

I hesitated, not knowing what to say to a five year old, "Your Mommy's having the babies and Daddy needed to get her to the hospital." I said, hoping that she understood what was happening.

"I'm going to have my brothers now!" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

I gulped when she said 'brothers'. Bella was having twins. My arrival had caused her to go in to premature labour with twins. My guilt was growing as we pulled up in to the hospital. As we walked in Kiana took my hand and I wondered just how much time it would take me to earn Bella's trust again.

I had let my fears of Bella becoming like me and her mother consume me and I had lost my daughter in the process. I had to fix things before I lost the chance to know my grandchildren.

A/N thanks to all the reviews! I'm at 700 and I'm hoping to get to 1000! Keep up the reviews and keep out my Paul story 'Freedom of the Wolf'. It's good, wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Read and Review.


	27. One Plus One Equals Three?

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Thanks to Fire-Fox6677 once again

Chapter Twenty Seven

I was currently breathing heavily, everything aching and feeling as though I was on fire. I don't remember having a baby being this bad and suddenly the pain all came flooding back to me. I was grateful that I had never considered having no medicine as I gave birth; there was no way that I would survive having two babies with no pain killers.

I was clutching on to Edward's hand; he had been surprisingly calm though I could now see the first signs of nervousness and excitement. I knew the nervousness was him trying to figure out whether he would be a good father or not, and the excitement was finally being able to see his children. My hold on Edward's hand doubled as another contraction hit and I knew it was going to be time to push.

When Dr. Gale gave me the confirmation to start pushing I did so with all the energy I had. I was panting, tears streaming down my face at the pain. Edward whispered encouragement in my ear and I whimpered, trying to push again as hard as I could. This continued, and finally the first boy came out and I had a few moments before beginning the entire process again, barely being able to push having spent all my energy. The only thing that kept me going was the desire to see my other baby boy and to hold him.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward. You've got two healthy baby boys. You were very lucky, considering they were early." Dr. Gale said, handing me the youngest boy.

I smiled down at him, "Hello Anthony." I murmured, kissing the top of his head.

He yawned sleepily and I looked over at Edward who was holding Carlisle, smiling down at him, "He's so small." He said, looking over at me with a bright smile. "Look at them."

I stiffened, my stomach clenching painfully and I gasped, wondering what was going on when another contraction hit me painfully. Dr. Gale rushed over and her eyes widened. I looked to Edward as the contraction kept hitting me.

"What's going on?" I whimpered, crying out at the pain.

"There seems to be another baby." Dr. Gale said calmly.

My eyes widened in horror, "Triplets? We didn't prepare for triplets! What..." I cut off, gasping at the pain.

"Alright Bella, I want you to push." Dr. Gale said soothingly.

I was aware of the two little boys crying in the back ground and I wanted to hold them. I couldn't believe that there was another baby; was that even possible? Could a baby go that long without being detected? What if something was wrong, that because the last baby hadn't been noticed something hadn't developed properly? Questions continued to run through my mind and as I gave the last push a tiny wailing met my ears and I slumped back against the pillows behind me, exhausted beyond belief.

"How's the baby?" I asked weakly, looking at Edward.

"They're just cleaning her now." He said, looking down at me and squeezing my hand reassuringly. I knew he was just as worried about the baby as I was.

I registered his words and a smile tugged at my lips, "Her?"

"We've got another girl. She's so small." Edward said, cradling Carlisle against his chest to soothe the crying baby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared down at the small baby boy in my arms, smiling at the sleeping boy. Anthony Mason has already become a Mama's boy in his short time in this world, cuddling up against me and whimpering when someone tried to take him away. Carlisle was snuggled up in Edward's arms, his bright green eyes open and staring up at his father. Both boys had tufts of bronze hair, and they looked exactly like their father.

They had run some quick tests on the hidden baby girl, and thankfully she was as healthy as the boys only very small. She was sleeping in the incubator beside me, dark brown curls on her head. I smiled at her, thinking over girl names.

"What are we going to call her?" I murmured to Edward, staying as quiet as possible so I didn't wake the babies.

Edward moved over to my side, glancing down at his youngest daughter. "I have no idea. This was just...I can't believe we have triplets." He breathed.

"I know. I'm still trying to realise it." I paused, thinking of some girl names, "How about Esme as a middle name?" I suggested.

Edward smiled at me, "I like that. I want her to have a name like yours." He was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking over names, "What about Annabelle?"

"Annabelle Esme Cullen." I mused out loud, "I like it."

We still hadn't told anyone the names of the babies and I knew that was driving everyone nuts but we wanted to wait until everyone was here. None of them knew about the surprise baby girl that had stayed hidden for all those months. I had been surprised when Edward had told me that Charlie was waiting outside the room with Kiana sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure she's there willingly?" I asked nervously, wanting to get out of the bed and protect my oldest daughter from the man who had turned away from me during the most difficult time in my life.

Edward nodded, running a hand through his hair looking confused as well, "She's on his knee telling him about her school and they're both laughing."

"Everyone's here and waiting." Emmett said, sticking his head through the door, though he had a hand over his eyes so he couldn't sneak a peek at the babies."

I smiled and shifted, "Thanks Emmett. Can you tell everyone they can come in now, please?"

He gave me a salute, "The messenger is on it. Prepare yourselves for the rush of crazy baby lovers plus one minor." He joked.

He wasn't exactly wrong about the women in the family; Rose, Alice and Esme rushed in immediately gushing over the two baby boys that were in mine and Edward's arms. Neither of us wanted to hand over the baby that we held, Edward handing Carlisle over to his mother reluctantly but stayed close. I however refused to hand over Anthony, eyeing Rose's eagerness.

"Don't even think about it." I said firmly and she laughed.

"Calm down Bella. I'm not going to try anything." She said, holding up her arms in surrender, "So, are you going to tell us what you've called these little guys?"

I looked at Edward as he responded, "Esme's holding Carlisle Emmett," He began, and I smiled at the middle name we had chosen for Carlisle, "And Bella's holding Anthony Mason."

"And over here is Annabelle." I said, waiting for the questions to begin.

Everyone gaped at me, rushing over to glance into the incubator where the sleeping baby girl was, all cooing over her. "What happened?" Alice asked.

"She's been hiding behind her brothers for the past nine months. I was terrified when I continued to get contractions when both the boys were out. She's perfectly healthy only small." I told them, smiling over at the baby. "They want her to stay in the incubator for tonight though except for when she needs to be fed."

"She's adorable." Esme said looking as though she was about to start crying.

Rose and Alice gushed over the babies, "We have to go shopping." Rose squealed.

"We can get them matching outfits!" Alice said, clapping her hands excitedly.

My eyes widened in horror, "There is to be no matching outfits." I declared, glaring at them, "Don't you even think about getting them matching outfits. I refuse to be one of those mothers that dress their children identically."

Alice pouted, "Come on Bella; lighten up. Think of how cute they'll look."

"Alice I'll be the one dressing them and I would never put them in the same outfit so it would be pointless." I said firmly. "Besides, we've already got clothes for them."

"You're such a party pooper, Bella." Rose whined.

I gave her a pointed look, "When you have twins you can dress them however you like but until then leave the choosing of their outfits to me or Edward."

"What are you going to dress Annabelle in?" Alice asked, looking excited by the thought of shopping for the baby girl.

"I've still got some of Kiana's clothing. That will be fine until I go shopping myself." I said, leaving no room for her to go shopping.

"So are we ever going to get to hold them?" Emmett interrupted, breaking any chance of Rosalie or Alice protesting to my logic.

I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms and reluctantly handed Anthony over to Rosalie. She cooed down at him, "Emmett, I want another baby." She said immediately, smiling at her husband.

Emmett didn't say anything but I could see his face pale dramatically and I knew he was remembering the day that Rosalie gave birth to Daniel. I frowned, looking around the room for Kiana, surprised that she hadn't come in and demanded to see her little brothers.

"Where's Kiana?" I asked, still looking around the room to see if I had missed her.

Rosalie shifted, looking at Edward and then back to me, "Charlie took her to get something to eat because she was hungry and getting impatient. They left just before Dr. Gale came out to tell us that the birth was finished."

I looked at Edward worriedly and felt confused; why would Charlie offer to take Kiana to get food? It was wishful thinking that Charlie had finally come to his senses and was finally accepting Kiana as his granddaughter and that I hadn't ruined my life. I had given up all hope that Charlie would move past his hate of the choices I had made, and return to being the father that he had been; kind, loving and protecting.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry its been so long since I've updated. Keep reading and reviewing!!!


	28. Family

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twenty Eight

I stared down at the crying baby feeling more tired than I thought was possible. My eyes were drooping and I forced myself to stay awake long enough to calm the baby girl down before her brothers were woken. Little Annabelle could only be comforted by her father who was currently dead to the world because he had been up the past three nights and needed to get all the rest he could before he started back at work.

I sighed with relief as she quietened, my gentle rocking slowly allowing her to become sleepy again. Gently I laid her down in her crib and tucked her in. Alice and Rosalie had rushed around frantically the day before we were coming home to prepare for the unexpected baby, saving me and Edward the stress of trying to do it ourselves. I was so relieved when I saw that the nursery fit another crib.

I peeked down at the two sleeping boys, smiling at them. Annabelle seemed to be the only one who demanded our full time attention though she would only be calm if she was being held by Edward. He had been wonderful with all of them, even helping with the diaper changing which was something that Emmett still cringed over. The only thing Edward didn't help with was cooking.

"Mommy?"

I turned to find Kiana standing grumpily in the doorway, her little arms crossed over her chest. I sighed and picked her up, carrying her back to her bedroom and tucking her in bed. She stared at me clearly upset as I smoothed her hair back gently. She was taking the arrival of all three babies hard; Annabelle's constant crying in the middle of the night was hard for her to handle.

"It'll get easier sweetie." I promised, knowing that with time the crying in the night will ease. Kiana had kept me up my far share of nights.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her lower lip wobbled, "Why are they so noisy? I'm tired." She whimpered, burying her face in my chest.

"I know sweetie."I said soothingly. "Why don't we ask Auntie Rosie if you can stay the night tomorrow? You and Dan can do some colouring in and watch some movies." I said.

She nodded and I kissed her forehead and went back to bed. I crawled in next to Edward, pressing myself against him and in his sleep he wrapped an arm around my waist tightly and buried his face into my neck. I was asleep in seconds.

Until I was woken by hysterical wailing.

I groaned, rolling over and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Edward sighed and got up, "Bella, it's nine o'clock." He said, kissing me and heading down to the baby's room.

I got up, kissing Kiana's forehead as I passed and picked her up. While she disliked her new siblings during the night she had no problem with her little brothers during the day. Annabelle however, was a different story; Kiana didn't like the attention Edward gave the little baby girl.

"When will the Ant and Carl be able to play?" She asked, using her nicknames for her brothers.

I put her on the chair in between their cribs so she could peek over and look at her little brothers, "They've got to grow a bit first. They're too small to play just yet." I told her, lifting Anthony out of his crib.

He gurgled, his little hands waving around happily. I kissed his cheek, laying him down in the warm baby bath. He was the only one of the babies that liked having his bath and splashed around happily. Kiana giggled as he continued to do little splashes, gently splashing some water back. She had been surprisingly careful with her siblings, as though she could tell just how breakable they were.

"Can I hold him?" She asked excitedly, looking up at me pleadingly.

"You know the rules Kiana." Edward said as he entered the room carrying Annabelle.

Kiana looked up at him, her smile fading when she saw him holding Annabelle and she looked grumpy. She didn't answer and Edward sighed, gently laying Annabelle down in her crib. She let out a whine but thankfully didn't start crying as Edward moved away and over to Kiana. I knew Edward hated the attention both daughters wanted of him but Kiana's unhappiness hurt him the most.

He picked Kiana up and brought her over to Annabelle, "Do you want to hold Anna?" He asked gently.

"No." Kiana said grumpily, not looking down at her little sister.

Edward sighed and put Kiana down, running a hand through his hair as she ran to her room. "I thought she'd be happy to have a little sister." He muttered, coming over as I was dressing Anthony and wrapping his arms around my waist, "She has no problems with me holding the boys."

"That's because they're not competition." I said lightly, picking Anthony up and cradling him gently. "She's just jealous and doesn't understand why Anna needs more attention at the moment." I paused and added, "It doesn't help that Anna's crying keeps waking Kiana up. I might ask Rose if she can stay with them tonight."

Edward shook his head, "I don't like her going to stay with someone else when she could be here instead." Edward said grumpily.

"I know but she probably needs some time to sleep properly. She's still young as well." I reminded him gently kissing him.

He nodded and began to wash Carlisle while I went to make breakfast and call Rose. She agreed when I asked her, saying that she and Emmett would come over after lunch with Dan. I knew that she just wanted to see the babies and I knew it would be long until Rose was expecting another baby herself. I wondered if Emmett would blame us for Rose's sudden desire to have another baby. I snickered as I pictured Emmett's face when Rose told him she was pregnant last time.

Edward brought Carlisle out once he was dressed, lying him down in the baby seats we had for the triplets. He returned a moment later with Anthony and did the same with Anna. I dished breakfast onto plates while he did this, returning a moment later with Kiana and Anna. Kiana was pouting and I hoped things would get easier for her; I hated seeing her upset and so did Edward.

"Mommy, am I going to Auntie Rosie's today?" She asked excitedly, munching on her toast.

I nodded, "She'll be here after lunch with Uncle Emmett."

Edward raised an eyebrow in amusement, "She just wants to see the babies, doesn't she?"

I grinned, "Of course she does. I'm waiting for the hysterical phone call because Emmett fainted when she tells him she's pregnant."

"I'm waiting for Alice to announce it actually." Edward admitted, "She's wanted kids for a while and Jasper has as well."

I winced, "Can you imagine her kids? They'd either be overly bouncy and shop-a-holics or extremely calm."

Edward laughed, "Poor Jasper; I don't like their chances of having kids that don't like going shopping."

"They'd be a handful, huh?" I stood, cleaning the dirty dishes. "Alright Miss, let's go get you packed."

Kiana ran to her room and instead of me going, Edward stood, "I'll go." He said, smiling.

He disappeared into Kiana's room and after a few silent moments I heard her giggling. I relaxed and sat down on the couch next to the babies. Anthony was staring up at me with his bright green eyes that were identical to Carlisle and Anna's. All of our kids have Edward's emerald green eyes and while the boys had Edward's messy bronze hair Anna had my plain brown hair.

"Mommy, I'm all packed. Can we watch a DVD while we wait for Auntie Rosie?" Kiana asked, jumping up on the couch next to me.

Edward put on a DVD and sat down on the seat next to me. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep within moments; I was exhausted and I knew he was too. I groaned as Edward gently shook me awake, kissing me before standing up to answer the door. I stretched, looking down to find the babies sleeping peacefully and Kiana watching her DVD animatedly.

As soon as Rose saw the babies she was cooing over them, keeping quiet when she saw they were asleep. Dan filled the seat next to Kiana and Emmett stood next to Rosie looking slightly pale. I raised an eyebrow at him and he flinched.

"What's going on?" I asked suspicious. The last time he acted like this Rosalie was pregnant. "Who's pregnant?" I asked bluntly.

Rose grinned, "His face gave it away, didn't it?" She snickered. "Yes, I'm pregnant again and we're telling the Dr. to look out for triplets just in case."

"Did you faint again, Emmett?" I asked, smiling at him innocently.

He shuddered, "She told me when I was eating!" He exclaimed, looking at his wife accusingly, "She just wanted to see me choke or faint."

Edward snickered, "What part made you faint? The fact that you're having a baby or that you'll have to be there when Rose is in labour?"

Emmett looked like he wanted to jump on Edward but the high pitched crying of Anthony stopped him. I picked him up, taking him into the nursery to feed him and doing the same thing with the others. I hated breast feeding in front of others; it was bad enough doing it around Edward. Kiana was holding her bag when I came back with Anna and I put her into her crib and picked Kiana up, carrying her out to the car.

"Now you behave for Auntie Rosie." I told her and she nodded. I kissed her forehead, "Alright you have a good time and get some sleep."

She jumped into Edward's arms and I turned to Rose, "Thank you so much. I wouldn't have asked but Anna likes to have Edward's attention at all hours." I said rolling my eyes.

Rose smiled and hugged me, "It's no problem, really. You could always ask Charlie too; I'm sure he'd love to have Kiana stay the night."

I made no comment and waved goodbye as they drove off. Ever since I had been in hospital Charlie had completely changed. He had apologised for his behaviour, apologises every time I see him. It had been Kiana that made him realise how much he was missing out on and although I was grateful that he was getting to know his granddaughter I wasn't ready to trust him or rely on him. Kiana loved seeing him and that was enough for me to have him over but things were still tense. I couldn't forgive him for what he did, nor could I trust him. I didn't know if I ever would again, only time would tell.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and led me back into the house, "I don't like it when she's not here." He grumbled, repeating his statement from this morning.

"I know but she needs to have some fun." I grinned wickedly, "Besides Emmett needs to get used to having more kids around the place now."

Edward laughed, "You're never going to let him live that down, are you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked innocently.

He smiled and he stopped me, taking my hand and looked at me nervously. I looked at him confused, not knowing what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His smile didn't fade, "Nothing, I just...I love you." He said, "Bella, will you marry me?"

I gaped at him, "What?"

"I know this isn't the most romantic way to propose but I love you so much and I just want to marry you." He babbled, "I understand if it's too soon but I figured it can't hurt to ask. I just love you so much..."

I launched myself at him, kissing him and pulled away before he had a chance to deepen it, "Yes!" I shouted.

He looked at me blankly, "What?" He asked, as though he didn't believe my answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" I laughed.

A/N so Kiana's having a bit of trouble adapting to the little sister. Hope you all like the chapter. I'm going to start another story soon, except it's going to be a Harry Potter one. Shock I know but I've got a plot stuck in my head. My other story is 'Freedom of the Wolf'. Check it out! Read and Review.


	29. The Wedding

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Chapter Twenty Nine

It wasn't a surprise that Alice and Rose all but attacked me when they found out that we were engaged. Emmett had just rolled his eyes at the news but grudgingly handed a twenty dollar note to Jasper who smirked at him victoriously.

Every time I saw Alice and Rose all they talked, well nagged, about was if Edward and I had set a date yet. I knew both were practically going crazy with me refusing to let them plan the wedding. It was our wedding and I didn't want some over the top girly wedding with more people than I could count watching us. I knew that's what Rose and Alice were imagining and it sounded horrible.

Edward had agreed to the small ceremony, sticking up for my decision to his two sisters. My frustration was growing and I knew _**I**_ would be the one attacking them if they didn't stop bugging me about it all.

I flopped down on the couch feeling exhausted, "I'm never going shopping again with them."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Edward chuckled, handing me a bowl of fried rice.

I glared at him, "Not that bad? Bad is an understatement for how bad it was." I grumbled, curling my feet on to the couch. "You go shopping with them and see what they do to you. They won't stop pestering me about planning the wedding!"

"Why don't we set a date once the kids have gone to sleep? Then we can go look at some places tomorrow for the ceremony." Edward suggested soothingly.

I snuggled closer, "If that's what it takes for them to leave me alone."

Of course, making the decision was harder than Edward or I thought it would be. We spent an hour trying to find a suitable date and so far we were unsuccessful. Edward finally agreed on a spring wedding when I refused straight out to have a winter wedding. It took an extra half an hour to pick out a date and when we were done we all but collapsed into bed, both exhausted.

The next morning we were rudely woken by Kiana, who must have decided that it would be fun to jump on Edward. Knowing that we had no chance of going back to sleep we got up, Edward carrying Kiana. I made breakfast while Edward bathed the triplets, coming out with them in their pram practically soaked.

"Did you have a good shower?" I asked innocently, handing Kiana her plate with toast, eyeing him cheekily.

Edward narrowed his eyes and before I could stop him he had lifted me up holding me against his cold and wet clothes. He grinned as I tried to get away, finally letting me go when he decided I was cold enough.

"You're mean!" I grumbled, glaring at him as I ate my breakfast.

He smirked at me as he drank his coffee, "Are we going to look at venues today?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking over at our four children doubtfully, "You want to risk it?" I asked feeling unsure about anything being successful while we had all of the kids' together.

"I wanna go!" Kiana piped up, looking like she would stamp her foot if she didn't get her way.

"It'll be fine Bella." Edward said, picking up Kiana, "Let's go get you dressed."

"I can get dressed myself, daddy."Kiana said impatiently, "I'm a big girl." I heard her say as they disappeared into her bedroom.

Before I headed to the bathroom to have a shower I fed the triplets, all three of them hungry. Edward came out as I was done and I went quickly to get ready. When we were all finally ready to go Edward strapped the triplets into our new car, one that was big enough to fit all the kids in without problem. Kiana was bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly; it had been a long time since we had gone out as a family. She was seated next to Carlisle, the favourite of her two brothers and as far away from Annabelle as she could get. She still hadn't gotten over her jealousy towards her baby sister but I could see her trying to resist the urge to dress her up or help bath her like she did with her brothers.

We spent the entire day, an excruciating day looking at different venues for the ceremony and we were running out of ideas. We finally settled on a quiet spot by the lake where we agreed to set up a marquee for the guests to sit under and another one for tables and chairs after the ceremony.

When we got home we all but collapsed, both exhausted and I spent the night dreaming about dresses, flowers and even crying babies. Thankfully Annabelle had a quiet night, finally settling down and didn't demand Edward's attention during unearthly hours of the night. We were having a peaceful sleep until a high pitch squeal rudely woke us.

I groggily opened my eyes and glared at Alice who was standing above me with Rosalie next to her, "Go away." I grumbled, rolling over and snuggling in to Edward's chest.

"We need to organise venues!" Alice said in frustration, apparently not handling my ability to do things myself.

"We've already found a place and set a date so leave me alone!" I snapped, not bothering to open my eyes.

I could practically hear Rosalie and Alice's indignation, "You picked a spot without taking us?" Rosalie screeched.

I sat up, "Yes, _**we**_picked a spot for _**our**_ wedding. I know that you two are excited to plan a wedding but you got to plan your wedding so let me plan mine." I said frustrated, feeling like I was about to pull my hair out.

Edward sat up, glaring at his sister and sister-in-law, "Bella is right; both of you got to plan your weddings with Jasper and Emmett. We never told you how to plan your wedding so let us plan it how we want to. If we want your help or opinion or advice, whatever, we'll ask you but until then back off." Edward ground out and promptly rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Rosalie and Alice walked out of the room like puppies that had been kicked. I groaned, knowing that I was going to have to go shopping so I wouldn't feel guilty, "I'm going to have to go shopping now, aren't I?"

"Yep." Edward said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

I shot him a glare and slid out of bed, padding into the kitchen to find Rosalie and Alice sitting at the bench with cups of coffee. "We'll go shopping." I held up a hand, silencing their cheers, "If you two promise to leave me the hell alone about it all. You heard what Edward said; we want to plan it ourselves. If we want your advice, we'll ask you."

Alice clapped her hands excitedly, "I can't wait to pick out..."

"And I'm choosing my own dress and yours." I said firmly, taking a cup and pouring some coffee for myself.

Alice pouted, "Come on Bella." She whined.

"No, you picked out your own dress." I pointed out, "I'm only getting married once, Alice and I plan to make the decisions I want to."

Alice grumbled to herself but reluctantly agreed. When I was dressed and had said goodbye to the triplets, Kiana and Edward we headed out to the stores. Although they had been denied any part in planning the wedding they got their revenge by dragging me from store to store, looking and trying on different dresses.

We came to the last store and just as I was flicking through the racks of dresses I finally spotted one that caught my attention. The dress was long, the bodice embroidered with fine beading and strapless. The skirt flowed down in light, airy material that was smooth to touch. I picked it up, ignoring the other choices that Rosalie and Alice were holding and went straight to the change room.

The dress, while a bit long, fit me perfectly. The neckline wasn't too deep, running just above my cleavage and the skirt of the dress flowed exactly how I imagined it would around my legs as I walked. Rosalie and Alice gaped when I came out of the stall, the dresses they had found forgotten as they came up to study the dress I had picked out.

"Bella, it's gorgeous. You look stunning." Rosalie said, running a critical eye over the dress.

"You have to get it." Alice said nodding in agreement.

I organised a time with the dress maker to adjust the dress but I didn't think that it needed much done to it. We had also picked out similar styled dresses, a bright red strapless dress that was a halter neck and dropped to their knees. Both had loved it immediately and brought it, demanding to go shoe shopping with bribes of ice cream if I went.

I sat down glumly as Rosalie and Alice ran around the shoe stores, searching for shoes that will match their dresses. I glanced around the room from my seat, knowing that I wouldn't move unless something caught my attention. It was the third shoe shop that we entered that something finally caught my attention. The shoe had a small wedge heel, something that I knew I could walk in, and the material was similar to what my dress was made of. After trying the shoe on I finally brought them, demanding that the next stop was the ice cream parlour.

After getting my dress and shoes sorted Edward and I began planning the wedding. I didn't know who would be walking me down the aisle; I was considering Emmett who had been the closest thing to a brother since I had first met him. Charlie and I were still on weak grounds; his relationship with Kiana was certainly helping his situation but I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

Kiana was excited about being a flower girl, Dan being one of the ring boys and they were both loving getting dressed up. She loved it so much that she was listening to every word that she was told and did it perfectly much to our surprise.

"Do you have to go?" I whined as Edward packed an overnight bag.

He sighed and kissed me, "You know Emmett will just drag me away whether I like it or not. He's all but demanded that I have a bachelor party."

"Why couldn't you have done this before the night before the wedding?" I grumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I can't wait for our honeymoon; your parents will have fun looking after the kids." I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "You had better not get drunk."

Edward laughed, "Bella, love, I never get drunk. Emmett only organised tonight so that he could drink himself silly without Rosalie threatening him with something."

I grudgingly let him go, groaning when Alice and Rosalie dragged me out to paint my nails. Kiana was sitting on the floor on front of us, grinning as Alice painted her nails a bright pink. I didn't want any of us staying up late, knowing that we had an early start.

"All done." Rosalie announced when she finished painting my nails.

I sat back against the couch, fanning my nails to make them dry quicker, "Thanks Rosie." I looked down at Kiana's bright pink toes, "Is Auntie Alice tormenting you too, sweetie?" I joked.

Kiana rolled her eyes, "No mommy. She's making my toes all pretty. Look." She said, holding her toes up.

"Very pretty." I complimented, standing up and moving to Annabelle who had began to start fussing. "It's alright sweetie. You'll see Daddy tomorrow." I said soothingly, rocking her back to sleep.

"What's a stripper?" Kiana asked, looking up at us innocently.

I choked, looking down at her in shock, "Where did you hear that?" I asked horrified.

She blinked, not realising what she was asking about, "Uncle Emmett said that Daddy was going to see some strippers."

"I'm going to kill Emmett." Rosalie muttered, flipping open her phone and going in to another room. We all winced when we heard her shout, "Emmett McCarthy, if you have hired strippers you are in so much trouble."

"You'd think she was his mother." I muttered to Alice who grinned.

I pointedly didn't answer Kiana, telling her to ask her daddy when she saw him next. I got her ready for bed, and then had a shower and went to bed myself, knowing that Alice would be waking me at the crack of dawn. I had a peaceful sleep, my stress dying away as soon as the lights went out. However my sleep was interrupted by Alice who decided that I had slept long enough.

Grudgingly I accepted the coffee she handed me, showering thoroughly and dressing in baggy sweats and shirt, following her out to the car where Kiana was already strapped in still asleep. I sat through the torturous hours of hair and make-up, glancing at the time every now and then agitatedly. Finally it came for me to get in my dress, Rosalie dressing Kiana while Alice helped me with the corset at the back of my dress.

"You look beautiful Bella." Alice gushed, staring at my reflection.

I did; my hair was curled and pulled back, fake flowers pinned throughout the back of the loose bun. My make up was light but noticeable, making my eyes more chocolate. The dress fit perfectly to my body, the bottom flowing when I moved. I was, however, thankful that I had practiced walking in my shoes knowing that if I hadn't I would be tripping down the aisle instead of walking.

When we got to the venue I was hidden from Edward by a bunch of trees. I gasped when I saw Charlie waiting for me, Rosalie and Alice standing in front of the bush to announce that I was here and ready. Charlie was in a tux, smiling nervously and guiltily at me.

"I can never apologise enough for what I did to you." He began before I could say anything, "I don't deserve to have this moment with you but it couldn't hurt to ask; will you let me give you away?"

I almost burst into tears and finally managed to nod, "I'd like that." I whispered, looping my arm through his.

As Canon in D began to play I saw through the bushes as Kiana began walking beside Dan, Alice and then Rose following her before I began walking down the aisle. I blushed at the attention and the gasps from the small audience, grateful that we had kept the ceremony small and private. I couldn't help but notice Edward gaping at me and I was stunned once again by his beauty. His dark tux made his eyes stand out even more and I knew without a doubt that this was the happiest moment of my life.

I briefly noticed that the triplets were with Esme and Carlisle in the front row. When we got to the front of the aisle Charlie handed me over to Edward. I could feel the tears running down my face already but I didn't try to hide them. I repeated everything that I was told, squeezing Edward's hands as I realised that I was finally getting everything I had ever wanted. I had the four most beautiful children I could ever ask for; the greatest friends and a loving husband that I would spend the rest of my life with.

These were the things, the gifts in life that everyone looks for.

"I now present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen."

A/N hope you all like the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Can I keep mentioning my other story 'Freedom of the Wolf'? Please check it out; it's a lot better than it sounds. Read and Review.


	30. Epilogue

I own nothing apart from Kiana and the plot!!!

Epilogue

I leaned into Edward's embrace as we walked back down the aisle and over to the other marquee that we had hired. It was only just past lunch time and everyone was hungry and waiting impatiently for the light lunch that Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I had spent the previous day cooking. It wasn't anything special, just different varieties of sandwiches and muffins and cookies. Despite the amount that we had needed to cook it had been a fun day.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear as we took our seats.

I smiled and turned my head so I could kiss him, "Hello Mr. Cullen." I giggled and kissed him again.

Kiana jumped up on the seat next to Edward and eventually crawled on to his lap. "Daddy, what's a stripper?"

Edward gaped at her, turning bright red which was a first for Edward, "Kiana Cullen, where on earth did you hear that?" He asked, sounding as horrified as I did when she first asked me.

"Uncle Emmett said that you were going to see them." Kiana said looking at her uncle accusingly.

Emmett winced at Edward's glare, "Emmett, what is wrong with you?" Edward hissed, being careful with his language around Kiana, knowing some more appropriate words to add in if she wasn't sitting with us.

"She asked what we were doing. I didn't think she'd be so curious." Emmett said defensively.

Edward shook his head, gaping at his brother, "Didn't think she'd be so curious? Emmett she's five years old; of course she's going to be curious!" He said exasperatedly and then turned back to Kiana, "Uncle Emmett was just making things up." Edward lied and when Kiana had wandered over to Esme Edward turned back to me worriedly, "I still think we should send her to a nunnery. It's not too late."

"Edward she's not becoming a nun." I said firmly, silently killing Emmett in my head.

"She wouldn't be around boys then." Edward argued.

"No." I said firmly. "She will be fine."

Edward grumbled but dropped it, standing up to pick up Annabelle who had started whimpering in her pram next to our seats. She stopped immediately, as she always did when Edward picked her up and gurgled happily at him. Anthony and Carlisle were sleeping happily in their prams, curled up snug against their blankets. I had to wonder what Emmett and Jasper had done with them to make them so sleepy.

When the speeches began I was blushing after one minute of Emmett talking. He was repeating all the embarrassing things I had done over the time I had known him and Rosalie, adding just as embarrassing moments of Edward. Needless to say we were both blushing by the end of the speech but Rosalie managed to limit what he had talked about. She and Alice went up and talked about how we had met, and how we had come back together after five years.

By the end of the day we were both exhausted but Alice dragged me away so that I could change quickly out of my dress and into something "more comfortable" as she had put it. I hated to think about what she had planned for me to wear on the night of my wedding. We were supposed to be leaving for our honey moon but I was nervous about leaving the kids; I had never been away from them for more than a couple of hours and I had never left Kiana for any amount of time. Esme reassured me constantly that they would be fine and to have fun on the honeymoon.

It was finally Edward who convinced me that the kids would be fine, telling me that they would be too young to remember anything about us going away. Reluctantly I agreed and he dragged me to his silver Volvo, refusing to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon; all I knew was that it was still in Chicago.

I gaped at the fancy looking hotel he pulled up at and was about to protest when he kissed me heatedly, "You are not going to argue with me." He said firmly, pulling me out of the car, "This is the first time we'll be alone since the triplets were born and I plan to use the time effectively."

I giggled and didn't argue as he checked us in and led me up to the room. The room was beautiful, a big bed pressed against the wall and wooden floors. I didn't get to notice anything else as Edward all but threw me on the bed and pounced on me. Moments later we were both naked and going at it like rabbits except this time I was on the pill and he was using a condom.

We had enough kids as it was; we didn't need any more.

As we laid in bed, Edward pressed against me as he slept, I gently brushed back his hair, smiling at my husband. I had never thought that I could be this happy, especially with him. We had both gone through so much but we were both stronger because of the difficulties we had faced. I couldn't love him anymore than I already did at this moment.

_Five Years Later_

"DADDY!"

Edward groaned at the high pitched scream and a moment later a small bronze haired girl came running out sobbing. Edward picked her up, settling her on his lap as she cried, rubbing soothing circles on her back. A moment later Anthony slinked out of her bedroom to stand by me, Carlisle running out a moment later with a giant grin on his face.

"What did you do this time, Carl?" I asked him quietly, looking down at his dark brown eyes. He was the only one of our children that didn't have Edward's eyes.

He looked at me innocently, "I didn't do anything. Her teddy fell in the toilet; it wasn't me." He said earnestly.

"If you weren't grinning like a Cheshire cat I might believe you." I said poking him in the side gently, watching him squeal and giggle. He was so ticklish. "Go and apologise to your sister." I ordered, nodding over to his little sister.

He grumpily went over and apologised, looking guilty as she looked at him with tears running down her face. She sniffled and buried her face back against Edward's chest. He looked at me exasperated; this was a common occurrence in the household; Carlisle would do something to upset his sister, no matter how small or silly it was, and she would come crying to Edward. Anthony was always the one in the middle, not choosing a side and very much playing the middle child.

I smoothed back Anthony's hair gently and picked him up, "You wanna help me cook, Ant man?" I asked, knowing how much he liked watching me cook.

He grinned and sat up on the bench, watching as I continued making dinner. Carlisle was sitting on the couch next to Annabelle, watching a cartoon that Edward had put on for them. Edward was exhausted, sitting in his arm chair asleep; he had been asked to cover a lot of the night shifts currently, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. Thankfully he had the next week off for holidays.

"Do we have to watch this?" Kiana whined as she came out her bedroom and slumped down on the couch next to Annabelle.

As we had all predicted Kiana had come to love her little sister. When she was old enough she began to dress Anna and had even gotten in to the little make-up I owned and painted her face with eye shadow and lip stick. Anna adored Kiana, following her everywhere and even wanted to go to school with her.

"You used to love this show when you were their age." Edward said tiredly, his eyes still closed.

"Has daddy been working at night again?" Kiana asked me from the couch.

"Yes, so you all need to be quiet so daddy can get some sleep." Carl reluctantly nodded when I looked pointedly at him. He had been spending far too much time with Emmett.

"Mom, can I go to the movies tomorrow?" Kiana asked nonchalantly after a moment.

I frowned, "And who are you going with?" I asked.

She blushed, "A boy in my grade, Alex, asked me. He's really cute mommy." She gushed, seeming to forget Edward's presence in the room.

He jerked awake, looking at me in horror, "I just had a nightmare." He said, "Kiana just asked if she could go out with a boy."

I looked at him amused, "It wasn't a nightmare Edward."

Kiana sat up, realising that we were talking about her, "So can I go? Alex is really, really nice mommy."

"That does it; she's going to a nunnery." Edward announced.

I sighed, "Edward she's not becoming a nun."

"Why not? Boys are beginning to notice her." Edward whined, sounding a lot like Carlisle in that moment.

I eyed him pointedly, "She's not becoming a nun and that's final. You knew she would eventually become interested in boys. Besides, she's only ten; she's not going to go and get pregnant or married." I said pointedly, giving him a knowing smile.

Edward sighed, "Fine you can go." He said grumpily.

Kiana launched herself in to his lap, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She chanted, kissing his cheek.

I snorted, knowing that she was minutes away from being sent to a covenant. Edward was looking at me pained and I knew he didn't want her to grow up, any of them to grow up and become adults. I smiled at him, picking up Anthony and taking him over to Edward so he could sit on his lap and watch the television with his brother and sisters. I kissed Edward's cheek and sat down next to Carlisle who curled up next to me.

These were our gifts in life.

A/N and that's the end of Gifts in Life. I will continue to update Freedom of the Wolf soon; I still need to write the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who has been reading this story. All comments have been greatly appreciated. Read and Review!


End file.
